Doce Amor
by LiLiSaN
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura é uma iniciante jornalista. O seu primeiro, grandioso, trabalho será entrevistar um jovem jogador de futebol que desistiu da profissão.Ele não deve saber./PESSOAL, NÃO ADD CAPÍTULO NOVO, APENAS CAPITULOS REEDITADOS!DESCULPA!FELIZ NATAL!\
1. Emprego

Oi finalmente consegui coloca-la espero que gostem...Sou novata e espero que curtam as minhas fanfics.

Sakura e Cia não me pertencem!O MUNDO CRUEL!

**CAPITULO REEDITADO!**

**26/12/2008**

* * *

**Japão-Tóquio: 4 anos atrás**

As seleções da China e do Japão se enfrentavam na semifinal do campeonato internacional de futebol, realizada em Tóquio. O estádio, lotado, estava repleto de algazarras, cartazes, bandeiras, torcedores felizes, e não felizes. Ênfase, para os gritos histéricos das mulheres, presentes, que irritavam os torcedores "ciumentos". A razão de toda histeria, chamava-se: Li Shaoran.

Além de jogar bem, durante a competição foi eleito o jogador mais bonito: 1,80 de masculinidade, corpo esbelto e bem trabalhado, cabelos castanhos, rebeldes, olhos cor de âmbar... Todas essas suas características físicas, explicavam muito bem o porquê de ter sido eleito. A simpatia e o sorriso tímido, durante uma entrevista a TV em que comentava sobre a vitória sobre os EUA, onde fez quatro gols, definitivamente foram decisivos.

Os narradores se exaltavam com cada passo de Shaoran. Esforçavam-se, ao máximo, para transmitir toda aquela empolgação, por haver pessoas que acompanhavam o jogo pelo o rádio, e pela a TV.

Zero para China e dois para o Japão, um placar que não era definitivo.

"_Realmente ele é INCRIVEL, vejam só as habilidades desse garoto, é um craque! Concorda Tsubasa?"._

"_Plenamente de acordo! Shaoran corre numa velocidade absurda!"_. Os dois narradores que assistiam, ao vivo, a competição, ficaram admirados por sua rapidez.

Correndo, ultrapassava a todos, mostrando determinação e coragem, era uma espécie de obrigação ter as duas coisas, pois, jogadores com más intenções era o que não faltava.

Passou a bola, desvencilhando de um carrinho, através do pulo que deu. Apenas 15 minutos que estava na partida, e já fascinava a todos com sua maneira de jogar. Até mesmo os adversários que não sabiam se iam para cima, ou se paravam para olhar.

O técnico quis poupá-lo, mas Shaoran insistiu muito para jogar, apesar do pressentimento nada bom e da insistência o técnico o colocou no jogo. Gostava do que assistia, Li era um tipo de atacante incomum, criava jogadas, e isso o deixava contente, mas o pressentimento, conseguia o atordoar.

"_É agora ou nunca! Fei devolve a bola para Li, ele domina. Incrível caneta ele dá em Kei, para delírio da torcida...! Parece-me que vai resolver chutar de longe... Não sei não, mas acho que... Chutou! Inacreditável! GOOOLLLL, da Chinaaaaaaaaa..."._

Os gritos da parcial torcida chinesa foram ensurdecedores, os jogadores do time correrão para o lado dos torcedores, gritando.

Depois de ter feito o gol, Shaoran parou de correr chegando junto a torcida, com gestos pedia que todos vibrassem ainda mais, logo, foi abraçado pelos os companheiros, que bagunçavam seu cabelo.

* * *

"MALDITO LI SHAORAN!". O rapaz pulou do sofá, bufando de raiva.

"Calma! Jogo é assim mesmo...". Disse seu pai sentado, ao seu lado, com gotas na cabeça, balançava a bandeirinha do Japão por balançar, depois do grande susto que o filho lhe deu.

Apesar do alto volume da TV, ouviram a porta desta casa sendo aberta, chamando atenção dos dois. Um deles foi ver quem era.

"Cheguei!". Disse lançando o sorriso contagiante, que logo foi retribuído, para o homem que a recepcionou.

A garota entrou saltitante pela a casa, acompanhou o homem que ia para a cozinha, que foi logo lhe perguntando: _"Como foi o passeio?". _Naquela tarde, ela acabará de chegar dele.

Trajava um vestido verde claro, com uma faixa da mesma cor na cintura, tirou o chapéu de palha, o colocando em cima do balcão.

Com seus olhos verdes radiantes, Kinomoto Sakura de 17 anos, estudante do 3º ano, do ensino médio, respondeu imediatamente.

"Papai foi muito divertido! Cheguei atrasada, como o senhor sabe, mas todos me esperaram! Tomoyo-chan foi a primeira chegar! Chiraru-chan e a Rika-chan foram também! Ah é claro, o Yamazaki-chan também, acredita que ele...". Não continuou a contar, foi interrompida pelo o grito do irmão.

"NÃO! DE NOVO NÃO!". Tudo o que se pode ouvir depois do grito de desespero, foi o som da TV:

"_GOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL... Da Chinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Li novamente faz um belíssimo gol, empatando a partida! As coisas começam a se complicarem para o Japão!"._ O narrador não escondia a preocupação em sua voz.

"O que Touya-chan tem?". Perguntou tirando as mãos dos ouvidos, olhando o pai que apenas sorria, lavando a louça.

"O problema dele, se chama Li Shaoran".

Sakura ficou sem entender, e decidiu ir até o irmão ver o seu problema de perto: "_Li Shaoran? Mas quem é Li Shaoran?"_.

O irmão estava em um estado deplorável, não disfarçava a raiva, amassando a bandeira que seu pai havia deixado.

"Eiii Touya-chan, você enlouqueceu?". Perguntou parada ao lado do sofá, encarando o irmão, não prestando atenção na TV.

"Ah fica quieta Monstrenga! Isso vai, vai...". Nem sequer tinha se dado ao luxo de olhá-la, estava muito preocupado em prestar atenção no jogador do Japão, que se aproximava do gol.

"NÃO SOU MONSTREGA!". Disse fechando a mão de tanta raiva.

"_GOOOOOOLLLLL... Ééééééééééééé do JAPÃO!"._ Gritava com toda satisfação o narrador.

"JAPÃO! JAPÃO! JAPÃO!". Touya vibrava, enquanto Sakura era "convidada" pelo irmão a vibrar junto dele.

"Touya me larga! PAPAI, SOCORRO!". Fujitaka foi até eles calmamente, enxugava as mãos no guardanapo e, logo, se divertia com a cena dos dois. Os amava e agradecia todo instante a sua falecida esposa, pelos os filhos que ela e Deus, haviam o dado.

Saiu dali novamente, não podia esquecer-se do bolo no forno.

"Touya, quem é Li Shaoran?". Foi solta pelo o irmão que fechou a cara, quando o jogador chinês tomou a bola, logo no reinício do jogo, depois do gol. Mas aliviou-se por Souta, jogador do Japão, ter recuperado. Sakura sentou ao seu lado, olhando para a TV, tentado vê-lo.

"AH ESSE MOLEQUE! Lá vem ele novamente!". Touya arregalou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça com a cena que estava vendo.

"_Li, toma a bola de Souta... Vejo que ele tem coragem de sobra, resolveu enfrentar todos, sozinho! Realmente, este garoto é espetacular, está fazendo deste jogo um jogaço. Estamos perto do fim, mesmo o Japão ganhando de 3 a 2, daremos adeus as finais do campeonato, já que a China tem um maior saldo de gols!"._

"COMO EU O DETESTO!!!". Gritou Touya, não se agüentando de tanta raiva.

Sua irmã já nem ligava para os gritos, quando o viu, apenas ele tinha toda a sua atenção.

"_Como é bonito..."_. Constatou, não conseguindo tirar os olhos da TV. Estava hipnotizada.

* * *

_Estádio de Tóquio- Campeonato Internacional_

Shaoran pensava consigo que ganhando outro campeonato daquela proporção, seria a ótima chance de provar para todos que aquilo que amava fazer, sempre seria algo que valia a pena. Seu sonho sempre esteve acima de qualquer um.

Estava um pouco cansado, mas não ia decepcionar a China e nem aqueles que acreditavam nele. Viu o primeiro adversário correndo em sua direção, para competir pela a bola, mas o driblou o deixando para trás, veio o segundo, nesse logo se desvencilhou através de uma pedalada. Resolveu passar a bola, estava começando a notar que a marcação ficou cerrada.

Os torcedores gritavam animados, seu nome, ele podia ouvir claramente, o fazendo sorrir.

* * *

"_Li, recebe a bola, dribla Hideriki... Aproxima-se do gol, Souta vem logo atrás... Li resolveu chutar..."._ Voz da TV.

"Vai chuta!". Murmurou Sakura bastante nervosa...

"Como é que é Sakura? Você está torcendo...". Touya não pôde continuar com o sermão, a imagem da irmã levando a mão até boca, e ficando com semblante de espanto, o assustou.

Shaoran estava caindo. Acabará de levar um carrinho traiçoeiro por trás de Souta. Por minutos, teve a sensação de que caia em câmera lenta e quando alcançou o chão, sentiu a dor terrível. Não imaginava que aquela dor marcaria sua vida.

O estádio ficou em silêncio, pareciam se comover com os gritos, e com o jeito brusco de Shaoran se contorcendo por causa da dor forte, tudo mostrado pelo o telão do estádio.

"_Isso realmente foi anti-profissional, Li está gritando muito, espero que o Juiz dê o que Souta merece..."_. Dizia o narrador, com determinação em sua voz.

"_Espero o mesmo! É triste acontecer no futebol, que deveria ser feito somente de profissionalismo e jogadas bonitas, como Li Shaoran vinha apresentando. A maca que o juiz chamou, entrou em campo, e Li continua gritando muito. O juiz chama Souta, cartão vermelho"._

"_Souta fez a única coisa certa, que foi sair sem reclamar". _Disse o comentarista.

"Ele está gritando muito...". Sakura com os olhos tremendo, via-o ser levado pela a maca ainda contorcendo-se de dor, franziu as sobrancelhas com aquela cena triste.

"O que aconteceu filho?". Fujitaka veio da cozinha, trazendo o bolo recém saído do forno.

"O jogador Souta deu um carrinho violento no Li Shaoran, coitado desse moleque!". Sentava-se ereto ao sofá, seu pai colocou a bandeja com o bolo, Touya foi logo se servindo de seu pedaço e o chá.

"Querida, pegue seu pedaço... Filha?". Fujitaka estranhou o jeito da filha que aparentava estar mais distraída que o normal.

"Ei Monstrega! Papai está falando com você!". Touya a cutucou, e ela virou-se bruscamente para o pai.

"Sim, papai?".

"Não vai querer bolo?".

"Sim...". Forçava um sorriso, que preocupou o pai.

_Mais tarde, ás 19hrs:00min..._

"_Boa noite! Hoje no campeonato internacional, realizando aqui na capital, o jogador da China Li Shaoran, de apenas 20 anos, foi vitima de um triste destino, o jogador do Japão, Souta Tezuza de 23 anos, lhe deu o cruel carrinho, que acarretou em uma grave lesão que, de acordo com o médico da seleção da China, infelizmente o impossibilitará de jogar por alguns anos, para a tristeza dos torcedores, que sofrem junto..."._

"Que destino...". Disse Fujitaka, com um ar de preocupação.

"É triste, que ele nem pode comemorar por causa dessa lesão, por ter sido o grande responsável pela a vitória da China, moleque sem sorte!". Disse Touya, sentando-se ao lado da irmã encolhida e de feição triste.

"_Li... Espero que melhore logo..."_. Sussurrou, depois de um pesado suspiro.

Uma estrela cadente caia pelo céu de tomoeda, talvez realizasse o seu desejo e dos milhares fãs de Li Shaoran.

* * *

**Tóquio - 7:00 - _7 anos depois...-_**

O barulho estridente do telefone a fez, ainda sonolenta, sentar-se na cama, olhando para lado e para o outro, estava perdida. O telefone se pôs a tocar de novo.

Sakura estava com 24 anos, formou-se no que queria, desde o 1º ano do ensino médio, jornalismo. Morava longe da família, já que Tomoeda por ser pequena, a oportunidade de trabalho por lá era escassa, o que a deixou decidida a morar na capital, Tóquio, para ver se arranjava trabalho em sua área, por está desempregada.

Tomoyo Daidouji além de ser sua prima de segundo grau, é também a melhor amiga desde a infância, sempre unidas. Seria para sempre, mesmo, como prometeram.

Tomoyo deu a palavra de que a ajudaria, tentado conseguir-lhe uma entrevista, no escritório de jornalismo "_Japão e o Mundo", _deixando claro de que seria complicado, além do lugar ser bastante concorrido, a dona não tinha costumes de fazer favores. Mas a mesma, disse a Tomoyo que se gostasse de Sakura, o emprego seria seu, Tomoyo conhecendo a amiga, nem lhe disse isso.

Ambas dividiam o apartamento, que foi presente de Sonomi, mãe de Tomoyo, por ter passado no curdo de direito, em Toudai. Ela trancou no 3º ano, pois, sua vocação estava no pequeno ateliê que tinha comprado com o próprio dinheiro.

"Alô?". Antes sentada na cama, deitou-se novamente, fechando os olhos.

Sakura se tornou em uma linda mulher. Em sua vida, não teve vontade de mudar radicalmente, os cabelos continuavam da mesma cor, indo até o pescoço, a franja que cresceu muito, lhe cegava ás vezes. Ganhou curvas e formas, definidas, alvo de elogios e olhares.

"_Sakura-chan! Acordei você?"._

"Foi, mas tudo bem Tomoyo-chan! O que foi?". Esfregando os olhos, bocejou.

"_Liguei para falar sobre a entrevista... Não sei como falo isso... Mas..."._

"Você não conseguiu!?". Sua voz transmitia toda a decepção de ter perdido a sonhada oportunidade.

"_Não é nada disso, consegui a entrevista Sakura-chan!"._

"NÃO ACREDITO!". Levantou da cama, pulando em seguida, dava risadas gostosas de felicidade, ainda com o telefone sem fio no ouvido.

"_Pode acreditar, Sakura-chan! Será amanhã! Você deve está agora tão encantadora!"._

"Tomoyo-chan, obrigada!!". Disse encabulada, agradecendo o elogio, mas principalmente grata por finalmente ter conseguindo uma oportunidade promissora.

"_De nada, agora é só torcer para dar tudo certo! Você irá conseguir! Vou desligar, há muita coisa para ser feita aqui no ateliê, irei mais tarde ao apartamento, daí conversamos melhor, está bem?"._

"Tudo bem! Obrigada novamente!". Desligou, mas antes pôde ouvir: _"De nada Sakura-chan! Até logo!_".

Continuava sua comemoração particular, pulando em cima da cama, sendo pausada pelo o pequeno cachorro que entrava no quarto, o barulho certamente, lhe chamou atenção.

Ela o pegou e recomeçou a pular junto dele, seguro em seus braços.

"Espera! Começa amanhã! Tenho que me preparar desde hoje!"- Disse ofegante, se sentando na cama. Kero andava por ela, totalmente zonzo... -"Ai, ai,ai espero que tudo dê certo...". Nervosa, deixou isso de lado, olhando para o cachorro, e o pegou- "Pronto para pular de novo, Kero?". O cachorro soltou-se de suas mãos, correndo. Ela levantou-se, indo atrás dele, achando tudo divertido.

Não tinha a mínima idéia, de que aquele emprego mudaria toda a sua vida.

Agora, se mudaria para melhor ou não, apenas o destino diria.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

E aí gostaram?Espero que vcs escrevam dizendo o que acharam ta?Confesso que to muito nervosa! É pq sabe eu faço essas historias pra mim e...Pra outras pessoas me deixa bem nervosa! Essa historia, eu vou fazer de tudo pra que fique bem divertida de se ler!O nosso Shoran jogador de futebol hein?E a querida Sakura futura jornalista?Mais pra frente muitos outros personagens vão aparecer!Eu não tive coragem pra tirar o Kero, agora como é que eu vou colocar o Yue???Se tiver erros gramaticais ou concordância desculpa...

Ah um recadinho pra primeira pessoa que me deixou um reveiw:Desculpa por ter feito vc chorar foi mal, só não coloco o seu nome pq eu esqueci, desculpa por isso tb ta?Valeu!!!

Dicas, reclamações, opiniões me escrevam? E se quiser saber mais sobre mim, é só dar uma passada la na minha bio!


	2. Missão?

**Japão-Tóquio- 5:40-**

"_Mas que dorminhoca..."_. Tomoyo murmurou, olhando o relógio do pulso, e depois o da parede de seu quarto, confirmando a hora.

Impaciente, pegou a bolsa em cima da cama, olhou-se, novamente, no espelho, arrumando os longos cabelos compridos negros, para que ficassem de acordo com sua vontade.

Retocou o batom rosa claro, o guardando na bolsa, a sombra azul-marinho, sem exagero, realçava os olhos. Saiu do quarto, entrando no quarto ao lado.

O apartamento tinha a personalidade de cada uma, o quarto de Sakura, por exemplo, é cheio de ursinhos, de que tanto ela gostava. A decoração era simples, paredes brancas, moveis confortáveis e tinha o criado mudo, com fotos suas junto de Touya e de seu pai, Fujitaka, até mesmo com a prima. Fotos de sua mãe, sempre presente.

Também havia a foto de quem tanto hesitava em guardar na gaveta, a de Yukito Tsukishiro, o ex-namorado.

"Sakura-chan, acorde...". Tomoyo a sacudia, não adiantado muito, Kero pulou em cima da cama, e foi lambendo o rosto da dona.

Tomoyo ria entre a mão direita, vendo os sorrisos da amiga. Sacudindo-a, outra vez, finalmente acordou.

Abria os olhos, lentamente, deparando-se com o focinho de Kero. Sentou na cama e fazia carinho em sua cabeça, enquanto ele balançava o rabo.

"Mas que travesso você é!"- Olhou para o lado, tomando um susto com a presença da prima-"TOMOYO-CHAN!". A mesma ainda ria baixinho com a cena que havia visto.

"Bom dia Sakura-chan! Vamos, é hora de levantar!". Tirou Kero de suas mãos.

"Bom dia! Levantar? Tomoyo-chan, são 6:00 da manhã, para que eu...". Voltou a deitar, depois de ter olhado o despertador do criado mudo.

"É hoje o dia da entrevista, esqueceu?" -Ela fez uma pausa, pois, ainda não tinha caído a ficha de Sakura- "Depois de todos esses anos, você continua muito distraída. Anda o que você espera mesmo?".

"AI, AI, AI É MESMO!". Levantou-se bruscamente, e nessa pressa enrolou o pé esquerdo na coberta, o que a fez cair com tudo.

"Nossa! Você está bem Sakura-chan?!". Tomoyo correu para o lado direito da cama, lado em que a prima caiu, segurava Kero, quando o mesmo, saiu de seus braços, e correu para cima da dona, continuando a lambê-la.

"Aiaiaiai... Minhas costas!". Tinha gotas na cabeça, sentou-se no chão, Kero subiu em sua perna e ela continuou a receber as, impertinentes, lambidas.

"Sakura-chan... Levanta viu? Estou indo preparar o café, tome um bom banho, para acorda de vez! Vêm Kero!".

"Tudo bem... Já estou indo, mas minhas costas continuam a doer". Levantava-se com a ajuda de Tomoyo, que depois saiu do quarto sendo seguida por Kero.

Sakura levou as mãos até ás costas, fazendo uma cara engraçada de dor.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

"Estou pronta Tomoyo-chan!". Disse com o sorriso encantador.

Vestia um casaqueto (casaco curto) de lã vermelho, saia de malha, de lã com elastano e blusa de lã, beges. A pulseira de Flor de Cerejeira, que foi da falecida mãe, brilhava em seu braço. A maquiagem era leve e simples, os olhos foram retocados por uma sombra rosa.

"Está linda!". Disse retribuindo o sorriso, depois do gole de café.

Tomoyo usava blazer veludo, azul marinho, saia de couro, da mesma cor, camisa de seda branca, por dentro do blazer, meia calça, e calçava scarpins da cor da saia.

"Sério? Estou tão nervosa, que foi muito difícil achar alguma roupa adequada...". Sentava-se, sem graça- "Você elegante como sempre, linda costureira".

"Hihihihi! Obrigada! Mas você está linda sim, Sakura-chan! Relaxe, como você mesma diz: Vai dar tudo certo! Coma logo para irmos, Kaho Mizuki é muito gentil, mas um atraso já é demais!".

"Ah claroo... Você tem razão, vai dar tudo certo! Estou ansiosa para conhecê-la!"- Depois do silêncio, Sakura estranhou- "Tomoyo-chan?".

"Sim?". Retrucou lendo o jornal.

"Você não acha que tudo está muitoooooo quieto?". Perguntou, depois de tomar o suco.

"Agora que você falou..." - Tomou o café e continuou - "Sakura-chan, você não deixou seus sapatos fora do lugar na pressa de ser arrumar né?".

"SIIMMMMM!". Arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo. Passou pelo o corredor, e empurrou a porta de seu quarto, que estava entre aberta, se deparou com a cena de Kero deitado no chão, mordendo a sandália de salto, que aparentava ser caríssima.

"KERO! VOU TE MATAR! VOLTA AQUI!". Estava transtornada enquanto o "pobre" cachorro passava por suas pernas, e correu para o lado de Tomoyo que se divertia.

* * *

**Japão - Tóquio: Escritório de Jornalismo "Japão e o Mundo"- 6:30**

"Senhora Mizuki-san, veja se agora está bom". Pediu o rapaz bastante apreensivo com a resposta daquela mulher, esticando a pasta com vários papeis em sua direção.

Ela é Mizuki Kaho, chefe geral de todo o escritório, mulher bastante gentil e bonita, era uma perfeita chefa, na opinião dos funcionários: calma, doce, educada, compreensiva e principalmente, estimuladora.

Sentada na ponta de sua própria mesa, recebeu os papéis do rapaz e começou a analisá-los.

Ansioso pela a reposta tentou distrair-se, e logo o porta retrato chamou sua atenção. A foto que tinha ali, era a foto do casamento dela.

Ela usava vestido rendado branco e o noivo, ao seu lado, de olhos puxadinhos, cabelos negros até os ombros e amarrados, trajava um terno preto de bastante elegância. Ambos, tinham lindos sorrisos.

A sala era de decoração conforme seus gostos, símbolos esquisitos enfeitavam as paredes (Insígnias do mago Clow, de Yue), logo atrás de sua cadeira, havia a enorme janela que a permitia uma linda vista da cidade de Tóquio.

Ela lia com expressão séria, deixando o rapaz muito nervoso, e por fim, disse:

"Yusuke-Kun, dessa vez ficou excepcional, mande para a edição sim?". Devolveu os papéis, mostrando o sorriso formal.

"Que bom que gostou Senhora, mandarei sim!". Saindo da sala, encostou-se à porta, suspirando aliviado.

"Bom dia Yusuke-Kun...". Disse Tomoyo sorrindo com Sakura, nervosa, ao seu lado.

"B-bom dia Senhorita Daidouji...". Respondeu atrapalhado. Olhou com curiosidade para Sakura, admirando sua beleza.

"Esta é Kinomoto Sakura, se tudo dê certo, será a nova funcionária daqui!". Disse Tomoyo que havia percebido o seu interesse.

"Prazer, e será bem vida!". Ele a cumprimentou ao estilo Japonês, e ela o mesmo.

"Igualmente e muito obrigada! Espero que se tudo der certo, como Tomoyo disse, possamos ser grandes amigos!". Dizia com o belo sorriso, o deixando vermelho. Ele se foi, rapidamente, e Sakura ficou cheia de interrogações.

Tomoyo sorria, mas depois segurou a mão da amiga, e bateu na porta, ouvindo um: _"Entre...",_ antes ela a olhou passando confiança a amiga, e disse:

"Não se que esqueça de que...".

"Tudo irá dar certo!". Completou Sakura, confiante.

Ambas adentraram, e Sakura ficou deslumbrada com a elegante decoração, depois de muito observar, o que mais lhe chamou atenção, além dos símbolos nas paredes, foram dois quadros perto da porta. O da direita havia um homem de longos cabelos branco, com asas de anjo, que parecia dormir. O quadro da esquerda era de uma mulher com longos cabelos vermelhos, com asas de borboletas e com suas mãos levadas ao peito, dormia também, rodeada por varias borboletas.

"Sakura-chan?". Chamou Tomoyo, vendo a distraída, admirando os quadros.

"Também gosto de admirar esses quadros, meu falecido marido quem os fez...". Disse Kaho, notando toda sua atenção para com os quadros.

"Realmente são lindos, meus pêsames pelo seu marido...". Constrangida, fitava o chão.

"Não se preocupe, por favor, queiram se sentar!". Disse, se sentando, indicando as duas cadeiras, a sua frente.

Sentava, ao mesmo tempo em que a olhava, era muito bonita e elegante, e quando a mesma, cruzava com seu olhar, Sakura não sabia como explicar, mas sentia muita paz no coração e uma alegria, gigantesca.

"Esta é a pessoa de quem lhe falei Kaho...". Disse Tomoyo, sorridente.

"Prazer, Kinomoto Sakura!". Disse roboticamente, pelo nervosismo.

"Kinomoto? É um prazer também"- Fez uma pausa, e continuou olhando para Tomoyo- "Você me falou dela, mas estou surpresa. Não sabia que, também, é uma Kinomoto...". Disse gentilmente.

"Também?". Sakura perguntou curiosa.

"Depois lhe explico... Tomoyo-chan me falou muito bem de você, disse-me que estava no momento precisando muito dessa vaga não é?".

"Ah é sim, terminei meus estudos na minha cidade, fiz um estagio lá mais não deu muito certo, então decidi vim a Tóquio buscando um emprego definitivo. Como não encontrei algo definitivo aqui, fui me ocupando com a pós e alguns cursos". Disse deixando o nervosismo de lado.

"Quanto tempo está aqui?".

"Faz oito meses...".

As duas conversaram bastante, Sakura se esqueceu do nervosismo conversando com ela, até por fim, Kaho lhe dizer o que decidiu.

"Bem Sakura-san... Juntando esta conversa, que acabamos de ter, com os elogios de Tomoyo-chan, além eu ter gostado muito de você, para mim é um enorme prazer, em dizer: Seja bem vinda, ao nosso Escritório de Jornalismo".

"Muito obrigada!". Sakura abriu um sorriso, emocionada, comemorou com a amiga, recebendo seus parabéns, e uma confirmação de Kaho que assentiu com a cabeça.

Sakura conversava com Tomoyo, enquanto Kaho pegou o telefone falando com sua secretária pelo interfone.

"Akizuki, por favor, traga as pesquisas, os relatórios... Enfim, tudo relacionado a ele...".

"_Sim chefinha, levo sim... E chefinha é NA-KU-RU..."._

"Certo Nakuru. Traga-os, estou esperando...".

"Senhora Mizuki, poderia me responder uma pergunta?". Perguntou Sakura retraída.

"Claro, mas me chame, por favor, de Kaho ou de você...".

"Sim Kaho -san! Na verdade são duas: a primeira é quando começo a trabalhar e porque a senh... Quer dizer, porque você disse: Também Kinomoto?".

"Respondendo a primeira, começará hoje mesmo. E a segunda seu irmão e eu, no passado fomos mais que amigos... A propósito como ele está?".

"Há?". Sakura não entendia nada.

"Sakura-chan... O que ela quis dizer, é que Touya e ela formaram um casal"- Tomoyou olhou Kaho e disse- "Kaho-chan, ele está muito bem!".

"Que coincidência!". Disse Sakura, rindo encabulada.

"Costumo dizer que, não existem coincidências apenas o inevitável...". Sakura a encarou por pequenos minutos.

O barulho da porta, a fez olhar para trás, a entrada de um furacão, invadiu, literalmente, a sala. Deixando Sakura, Tomoyo com cara de tacho.

"Esta aqui os papéis que pediu chefinha...". Disse a garota, aparentando ser extrovertida, tinha cabelos castanhos, até a cintura, duas mechas volumosas iam ate o queixo de seu rosto. Usava um vestido formal marrom, roupas costumeiras de secretária.

"Muito obrigado Nakuru-san!". Agradeceu Kaho pegando a pasta de suas mãos. Ela se virava para ir embora, quando viu Tomoyo a cumprimentou. Mas depois que viu Sakura, não tirando mais os olhos dela.

"Hum?". Sakura estava atônita, Nakuru curvada com as mãos no joelho, ela a olhava com o rosto próximo ao seu. O silêncio foi quebrado, assustando Sakura.

"COMO É FOFA E LINDA!". Nakuru gritava, apertando suas bochechas, enquanto Tomoyo e Mizuki riam com gotas.

"Perdoe minha infantilidade, meu nome é Akizuki Nakuru prazer, como você se chama?".

"É... Ki-Kinomoto Sakura, igualmente!". Levou as mãos até as bochechas vermelhas.

"Nakuru, sente-se, por favor, vou precisar de um favor seu...".

"Claro, chefinha!". Sentou ao lado de Sakura, piscando para a mesma.

Kaho abriu a pasta e retirou varias reportagens, fotos e raras entrevistas de alguém. Pegou uma das fotos e deu a Sakura, e a perguntou:

"Conhece esse time?".

"Sim... se não me engano é o antigo time da China...". Sakura antes de olhar a foto, notou a linda aliança, com pedrinhas brilhantes e cravando nela: "Clow".

Fitou a mulher, agora sua chefa. Uma sensação boa tomou conta dela, finalmente, o emprego.

"Já ouviu falar neste rapaz, de camisa 9?". Kaho a fez voltar a prestar atenção na foto.

O jogador era familiar, mas não lembrava muito bem. A foto mostrava todo o time da China junto, e atrás da foto, estava escrito: "Time da China, no Campeonato do Japão". Nessa foto Shaoran sorria docemente, era uma foto de descontração, não era uma das fotos sérias da partida.

"Não lembro o seu nome, mas não é estranho para mim...".

"Ele se chama Li Shaoran, Sakura. Ex jogador da china".

Era ele! O garoto que sete anos atrás, sofreu um acidente na partida e que tanto a cativou! Lembrou-se, instantaneamente, de todo o seu esforço naquela partida e, ao mesmo tempo, dos seus gritos de dor. Nunca mais, até aquela manhã, soube dele.

"Mas..."

"Quero uma matéria completa, sobre ele, muitos outros jornais não conseguiram isso. Não sei se você sabe de toda historia, mas mesmo assim, irei contar: Li Shaoran, ou 'O Pequeno Lobo' como era chamado na sua cidade natal, China. Jogava em um campeonato realizado aqui em Tóquio há seis anos. Durante este jogo, ele sofreu uma dura falta, e essa falta o impossibilitou de jogar, por muitos anos. Ainda tinha a possibilidade de se recuperar, mas estranhamente, se negou a isso. Muitos fãs os consideraram um fraco, e desistiram dele..."

"Shaoran...". Sakura murmurou baixinho.

"Na sua cidade natal, não é mais visto. Muitos acreditaram que ele mora na Irlanda, outros falam que ele ajudava as crianças na áfrica, mas a verdade é que Shaoran está aqui no Japão".

"No Japão!?". Sakura ficou de boca aberta, pela a informação.

"Sim, essa é uma informação confidencial..." - Kaho dizia seriamente - "Você é de Tomoeda, não è?" - Recebeu uma confirmação de Sakura - "Pois bem, é lá que Li Shaoran mora agora. Ele morava em uma cidade pequena de Paris e mudo-se para lá, há dois anos".

"Em Tomoeda?". Surpreendeu-se ainda mais, aquele dia estava prometendo.

"Sim, está lá, de cadeira de rodas, ainda com o joelho esquerdo imobilizado e inerte. Depois de todos esses anos, continua do mesmo jeito. Agora, é o momento para agirmos, sei que o acidente o mudou muito, agora é frio, sério e reservado. Mesmo sabendo todas essas coisas que lhe digo, ainda necessito saber muito mais. A pessoa que me passou esses pequenos detalhes, não pude envolvê-la, já que ele nunca concordaria com isso. Quero que você vá a Tomoeda, encontre-o, e se aproxime dele...".

"Aproximar-me? Mas...". Sakura quase caiu para trás com essa "sugestão".

"Sim. Não posso deixar que a história dele termine assim, não agora que sei de seu paradeiro. Meu marido tinha um enorme carinho por ele, sempre o viu como, o filho que sempre quis ter. Antes de morrer, um mês depois do acidente com Shaoran..." - fez uma pausa e continuou – "Ele quis muito ajudá-lo. Mas não teve tempo... Queria mostrar a Shaoran, que não estava sozinho, que existiam pessoas que se preocupavam com ele. Meu marido me fez prometer, que quando surgir-se à oportunidade eu o ajudaria com o que sei fazer, que é o Jornalismo, essa é a oportunidade. E é isso, que quero fazer, mostrar a sua história, lhe fazer ver que as pessoas que lhe julgavam de fraco, hoje se perguntam para onde foi todo aquilo brilhantismo dele, vê-lo jogando novamente..."

"Então como... como...". Sakura se sentiu culpada por fazer Kaho em um dia, lembrar de seu marido com tantas saudades.

"Sakura me deixa lhe explicar: você vai ter como... digamos como "missão", coletar informações sobre ele, descobrir o porquê de não seguir o tratamento, o porquê do desejo de se isolar do mundo, onde ele exatamente mora, o que faz agora. Saber tudo sobre sua vida, mas tem que fazer isso, sem que ele perceba e depois transformar isso em uma entrevista longa. E o mais importante, você não pode dizer que é uma jornalista, esta bem?". Kaho colocou os braços em cima da mesa e apoiou seu queixo sobre as mãos fechadas.

"É eu não sei consigo... eu...". Sakura fitava o chão, não sabia se era capaz, seria uma missão rodeada de mentiras.

"Sakura, às vezes precisamos extrapolar as barreiras expostas. Sei que é complicado, mas este é o emprego. Não poderia envolver qualquer pessoa nisso, sinto que você é a pessoa certa. Se quiser desistir no meio da matéria, eu aceitarei tudo bem?". Disse docemente.

"Sakura-chan... Aceite, ainda terá essa oportunidade de desistir...". Falou Tomoyo apertando a sua mão.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer: _Sim _ou_ não_. Duas palavras definitivas que mudariam a sua vida.

Mas e o seu sonho, e a oportunidade? Ela compreendia que chefas como Kaho raramente se viam por aí, era compreensiva. E ainda foi dada à chance de desistir de tudo que poderia acontecer, se quisesse, e foi levando isso em conta, que pôde ter uma resposta.

"Esta bem! Aceito a missão!".

"Ótimo! Nakuru—chan vá mostrar a ela todas as repartições!". Kaho se levantou, e lhe sorriu com uma grande satisfação.

"Claro chefinha! Vêm comigo Sakura-chan!". Pediu sorridente, agarrando sua mão.

"Amanhã mesmo você viajará, junto de Tomoyo, para Tomoeda. Acertamos isso, com mais cama, vá com Nakuru".

"Tomoedaaaa! Tão rápido assim?!". Surpresa, apenas, balançou a cabeça positivamente, esboçando um sorriso nervoso.

"Sakura-chan, esperarei você aqui". Tomoyo sorriu e ela assentiu, sendo puxada por Nakuru.

Assim que ambas saíram, Kaho voltou a se sentar.

"Ficou muito calada, durante toda a conversa Tomoyo-chan...". Olhava-a, vendo em seu rosto, toda sua preocupação.

"Não tive o que falar Kaho-chan... Estou começando a ficar preocupada, tomara que ela consiga...".

"Tomoyo-chan, ela vai conseguir...". Kaho rodou a cadeira levemente. Observava a cidade de Tóquio, mas seus olhos se fixaram em direção à torre de Tóquio, seu lugar predileto.

"Apesar de tudo, ela vai conseguir...". Sussurrou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

OI!!!! O que acharam da historia heim?Muitos devem ter ficado decepcionados, pois queria com certeza ver, o encontro entre Sakura e Shoran... Pois saibam que isso vai acontecer no próximo capitulo, e Shoran vem junto com uma surpresa, que vocês nem imaginam... É relacionado o que o nosso querido faz agora que não joga...

Pois é eu tava doida pra casar a Mizuki com alguém e acabei casando ela com o tão famoso Mago Clow... Eu pensei com o Touya, mas não tinha mais como, tentei fazer ela parecida com a real Mizuki, sorridente, seria e misteriosa...

E vocês que me digam se ficou pelos menos um pouquinho parecido...Ta?

No próximo mais personagem vão aparecer...AH eu consegui o Yue aparecer nessa historia... Como uma pintura em uma quadro mais consegui!!!EBA!!Assim com a Ruby Moon.

**Agradecimentos a****: Anna Li Kinomoto, Bruna, Suu-chan, Kathy e Violet-Tomoyo obrigada pelos reviewers, feliz natal pra vocês todas um feliz e um ótimo ano pra vocês... e pra mais escrever...**

**Eu decide continuar a historia mesmo recebendo tão pouquinhos Reviewes... mas tudo bem...**

**Respondendo duas perguntas:**

**Para Bruna: "Eu ainda não me organizei em relação a isso, eu ainda vou me organizar daí eu passo pra vocês no próximo capitulo".**

**Para Suu-chan:"Como eu escrevi no próximo capitulo, os dois vão finalmente se encontrar viu?E Shoran trabalha em algo que você nem imagina...".Beijos**


	3. Encontrei!

_Ola para todos, ta aí mais um Capitulo espero que gostem... E preciso da opinião de vocês no final do capitulo vocês vão saber sobre o que é..._

**

* * *

**

**Aeroporto de Tóquio -6:30-**

Conhecido como **Aeroporto Haneda****,** pois há dois aeroportos na região de Tóquio, (este e o Aeroporto Internacional de Narita), o aeroporto de Tóquio é um dos mais importantes aeroportos da Ásia, recebendo em média 63, 282, 219 milhões de passageiros por dia, o que o torna o quarto aeroporto mais movimentado do mundo e o mais movimentado de toda a Ásia.

Apesar de ser cedo, o movimento era grande, havia bastantes vôos marcados, alguns atrasados. Pessoas idosas conversavam, outras liam o jornal daquela manhã, famílias tiravam fotos, estrangeiros conversavam em sua língua nativa, entre si, pessoas sonolentas, pessoas correndo apressadas para não perder o vôo, crianças correndo com muita energia. Coisa que Sakura não tinha, principalmente em se tratando numa manhã tão cedo.

"As passagens, por favor...". Pediu a simpática funcionária, da companhia em que iriam viajar a Tomoyo.

A mesma tirou da bolsa as passagens das duas. Sakura sonolenta mal conseguia abrir os olhos, parecia dormir em pé.

"Aqui..." - Disse entregando também a carteira de identidade de ambas, a funcionária conferia se tudo estava certo, enquanto Tomoyo sorrindo com a cena da amiga, disse em seu ouvido – "Sakura-chan? É melhor você ir se sentar ali! Aproveite e durma um pouquinho. Vá..."_. _Tomoyo sorria vendo a amiga, sonolenta indo se sentar, antes tirou de suas mãos, Kero preso numa pequena jaula.

Com certeza, Sakura não havia notado que Kero lhe foi tirado, a única coisa que segurava agora, era uma pequena maleta de couro, com coisas de suma importância para si.

Na noite anterior, ela avisou ao pai, a Touya, que estava voltando a Tomoeda, os deixando surpresos, mas também felizes.

Tomoyo já havia decido acompanhá-la, estava com saudades de Tomoeda como Sakura. E, além disso, não sairia de perto da amiga, querendo estar ao seu lado a qualquer momento, que ela precisa-se. O namoro de sua mãe, com o pai de Sakura, também era um dos motivos em estar indo, queria ver de perto como tudo estava. Afinal, Sakura e ela tiveram muito a ver com aquele romance...

Aproximavam-se, duas mulheres perto de Sakura, que cochilava tranqüilamente. Ambas, avistaram Tomoyo de longe a cumprimentaram-na, e a mesma acenou.

"ACORDAA SAKURA-CHAN!". Naruku gritou, assustando Sakura que pulou da cadeira, o grito chamou atenção das pessoas que lá estavam. As mesmas a olhavam incrédulos e incomodados com aquela gritaria.

"OLÁ TODO MUNDO! BOM DIAAAA!". Naruku acenava para as mesmas pessoas incrédulas, enquanto Mizuki e Sakura tinham gotas na cabeça...

"Oláá... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?". Perguntou sorrindo, esfregando o olho esquerdo, um dia iria se acostumar com aquela assistente doidinha de sua chefa.

"Viemos nos despedir, vamos ficar um bom tempo se nos vê, algum problema Sakura-chan?". Perguntou Kaho sempre sorridente, enquanto Nakuru continuava acenar para as pessoas.

"N-ão, não, é que Tomoyo-chan não me disse que vocês viriam...". Sakura negava com as mãos e com as palavras. Nakuru deixou de lado os acenos e ficou ao lado de Kaho.

"Vim por isso que a chefezinha disse, mas também..." - Nakuru se aproximou de seu ouvido- "Sakura-chan, quem é aquele rapaz de cabelos pretos, no porta retrato? Fui eu quem arrumou toda a sua mesa, alias, ficou linda!Você precisa ver!"- Empolgada, lembrou-se da pergunta e cochichou em seu ouvido- "Fiquei com muita curiosidade, é o seu namorado!?". Perguntou sem nenhum pudor

"Ah não, Nakuru-chan ele é meu irmão... Obrigada por...".

"JURA? Seu irmão? Somente irmão?" - Seus olhos lacrimejavam de felicidade -"Nossa, ele é tão lindo, mas me responda..." - Segurou as mãos de Sakura entre as suas, com olhos brilhando continuou- "... ele tem namorada?"

"Bem... Acho que não está mais namorando...". Respondeu sem jeito, ficou sem entender quando Nakuru abaixou a cabeça rapidamente.

Kaho escutou toda aquela conversa, permanecendo calada de braços cruzados, voltava de novo a pensar em Touya o qual não via á bastante tempo, e sem querer a palavra saudade, se materializava.

Nakuru novamente chamava a atenção, dessa vez, por seus pulos de alegria. Tomoyo depois do despache das malas, das verificações das passagens e do literalmente despache também de Kero, foi ver de perto, aquela histeria.

"O que foi dessa vez Kaho-chan?". Disse vendo Nakuru puxando Sakura para pular junto a ela, também a rodopiava.

"Coisas de Nakuru...". Respondeu Kaho, lhe lançando seu costumeiro sorriso.

Nakuru largou Sakura que caiu no chão, foi correndo em direção a sua "chefinha".

"Chefinha..." - sua voz tinha melosidade extrema, "fazia" um circulo no chão com o tênis esquerdo - "Sabe, você bem que poderia me deixar ir com elas, seria uma ótima assistente, ajudaria Sakura no que ela precisasse e também...".

"Akizuki!". Kaho repreendeu sua louca funcionária que fez cara de choro. Sakura já levantada deu falta de Kero.

"Tomoyo-chan!? Cadê o Kero? Tenho certeza que ele tava comigo, será que...". Tomoyo acalmou a amiga distraída, lhe explicando o que tinha ocorrido, e onde ele estava, no meio da conversa e nos suspiros aliviados de Sakura, pode - se ouvir:

"_Passageiros do vôo 510, com destino a Tomoeda, por favor, queiram se dirigir ao local de embarque... repetindo: Passageiros do vôo 510, com destino a Tomoeda, por favor, queiram se dirigir ao local de embarque". _Sakura e Tomoyo se entreolharam.

"Está na hora garotas. Façam uma ótima viagem e Sakura-chan..." – Kaho olhou bem em seus olhos e continuou - "Faça uma bela matéria...".

"Vou tentar...". Sorriu e seus olhos foram para Nakuru, de cabeça baixa, vindo em sua direção.

"Sakura-chan, você poderia...". - Levantou a cabeça rapidamente - "Tirar uma foto comigo?". A pergunta fez Sakura cair de pernas para o ar e deixar Kaho e Tomoyo com caras e bocas.

"Ah... Er...". Surpresa, não deixando de se perguntar de onde ela havia tirado essa máquina.

"É para você mostrar, para o seu irmão, está bem?". Nakuru recebeu um "Ok!", confuso e pediu para que Tomoyo tirasse.

Nakuru chamou Kaho, que mesmo contrariada, se pôs ao seu lado, sendo abraçada pela a mesma. Sakura tímida estava encolhida, com as mãos para frente, formando um "U", sorrindo, Nakuru esboçava o enorme sorriso, Kaho deu o sorriso costumeiro. E Tomoyo clicou, saindo a foto instantaneamente.

Nakuru correu, esperando ansiosa pelo o cessar do leve balançando que Tomoyo dava na foto, para a imagem aparecer de vez.

"Ah não, não gostei dessa! Vamos tirar outra?".

"Nakuru! Deixa-as ir"- Num tom autoritário, Kaho deixou Nakuru com medo e sorrindo sem graça. Kaho passou por ela, para chegar até Sakura- "... Sakura-chan, não esqueça de que estarei aqui para qualquer coisa e se quiser desistir... Desista. Não haverá problema algum... Mande lembranças minhas para Touya".

"Tudo bem...". Disse ainda mais nervosa, pois a responsabilidade já estava pesando. Cumprimentaram-se pela a última vez e junto de Tomoyo se dirigiram para ao local de embarque.

"A senhora conhece o irmão de Sakura-chan?!". Nakuru surpresa, recebeu o sim de Kaho, a mesma apontou para a mão da atrapalhada assistente.

"SAKURA-CHAN! A FOTO!". Nakuru, gritando correu atrás de Sakura e de Tomoyo, as pessoas tinham gotas na cabeça, mas já havia desistido de olhar para a moça doida.

"Boa sorte Sakura-chan, espero que dê tudo certo! E vê se não se esquece de mostrar a foto e falar de mim para o seu irmão, viu?". Disse ofegante, piscou e deu um tchau para Tomoyo ao lado de Sakura.

"Obrigada, não vou esquecer Nakuru-chan! Até breve!". As duas entraram para a sala de embarque, Nakuru continuava a dar tchau, não notando a presença de Mizuki que olhava para Sakura, sussurrando para si:

"É... Espero que consiga Sakura, apesar de tudo que acontecer, espero que ninguém saia machucado...". Nakuru ouviu o sussurrou de sua chefa, confiante disse:

"Relaxa Chefinha, Sakura-chan vai conseguir, sinto isso...".

* * *

Sakura e Tomoyo saiam da sala, em direção ao avião, enquanto caminhavam até ele, Sakura havia acabado de lembrar-se do que Touya havia dito por telefone ontem à noite:

_Flashback_

"_Sakura-chan vê se não se esquece de tirar os sapatos antes de entrar no avião, é uma lei nova, vi ontem no noticiário, não esquece!"._

"_Nunca ouvir falar, quando vim para cá não me lembro de ter feito isto..."._

"_Sua distraída, não acabei de falar que é uma nova lei? Sua monstrega surda!"_

"_NÃO SOU MONSTREGA SURDA!"._

"_Então é somente, monstrenga! Hehehe!"_

"_Grrrrr... PARA COM ISSO TOUYA!"_

_Fim flashback_

Sakura subia a escada que levava a porta do avião, reparou nas pessoas e viu que nenhuma tirava o sapato, mas, por ser uma lei nova, como o irmão havia dito talvez as pessoas não soubessem. Tomoyo foi a primeira a entrar, quando foi sua vez, ela retribuiu o sorriso da aeromoça que recepcionava os passageiros, e lembrou-se de tirar os sapatos.

"Senhorita não precisa tirá-los, aqui se pode entrar com os sapatos...". Disse ainda sorrindo.

"Ah... Tudo bem...". Ela olhou para trás, e viu um senhor rindo disfarçadamente dela, assim como uma senhora atrás dele. Estava vermelha e sem graça não sabia onde enfiar a vergonha. Recolocava o sapato direito, de cabeça baixa, enquanto que Tomoyo estranhava a sua demora, olhava em direção a entrada, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava colocar pequena maleta no bagageiro.

"Quer ajuda, senhorita?". Ouvindo a voz, atrás de si, virou-se ficando frente a frente com o rapaz da pergunta.

Ele lhe sorria, e ela hipnotizada reparava em sua beleza, nos cabelos meios caídos, que eram tão pretos que pareciam, mas serem da cor azul-escuro, reparou na elegância, vestindo uma roupa formal. Usava óculos pequenos de armação sofisticada e fina, e por trás deles, os belos olhos azuis, a olhavam intensamente. Ela percebeu que até aquele momento, não havia respondido a pergunta.

"Ah claro, por favor!". Retirou a maleta que estava mal colocada, e o rapaz recolocou com a maior facilidade, ela só pôde prestar atenção em cada movimento seu. A moça lhe encantou, desde quando ela passou por ele, o fazendo sentir o perfume agradável que emanava dela. Seguiu com o olhar, e reparou em cada detalhe seu, a pele branca, os longos cabelos encaracolados nas pontas, era graciosa, de uma beleza avassaladora.

"Pronto! Não pense que homens são bons nessas coisas, é apenas a prática"- Ela apenas sorriu, percebendo o sotaque, não era Japonês, apesar dos traços lembrarem. Ele saiu do encantamento de admirar seu sorriso e decidiu se apresentar- "A propósito, me chamo Eriol Hiiragizawa, muito prazer". Disse estendendo a mão, Tomoyo fez o mesmo e para a sua surpresa ele a beijou levemente.

"Chamo-me...". Tomoyo vermelha, o viu sorrindo, e tentará lhe dizer seu nome.

"Oláááá Tomoyo-chan, desculpa pela demora...". Fazia as reverencias sem graça, ainda.

"Tomoyo... É um lindo nome!". Disse, voltando a olhá-la.

"Obrigada! Esta é Kinomoto Sakura... E Sakura-chan, este é Eriol Hiiragizawa!".

"Prazer!". Sakura fez as reverências, Eriol havia estendido a mão, mas Sakura não viu, ele sorrindo abaixou a mão e fez o mesmo que ela.

As duas sentaram-se em suas poltronas, Eriol colocava a mala pequena no bagageiro e ficou feliz, por ver que iria se sentar na frente das duas. Ainda em pé, Tomoyo resolveu ainda conversar com o mesmo.

"Desculpa perguntar, mas o senhor é estrangeiro?". Tomoyo, vendo o sorriso, estranhou.

"Está tão obvio assim?". Ele a fez rir entre a mão, ela fez "sim" com a cabeça e logo os dois se puseram a conversar.

Sakura nem prestava atenção na conversa de ambos, fechava a mão e pensava somente na vingança: _"Aquele Touya! Ele me paga!"_.

"_Bom dia senhoras e senhores, sejam bem vindos, ao vôo 510 da companhia CLAMP, com destino a Tomoeda. Aqui, quem fala é o capitão Lance Johnson. Agradecemos desde já, a sua escolha, e desejamos uma ótima viagem. Dentro de instantes, daremos inicio a decolagem, por isso, certifique-se que estão usando o cinto de segurança, queiram prestar atenção na aeromoça a sua frente. O cinto está..." _

Sakura, não pode evitar o nervosismo, prestava atenção na aeromoça que seguindo a voz do comandante, demonstrava como colocar o cinto. Tomoyo colocou o cinto rapidamente, e ficou receosa com a amiga ao lado, que nervosa não conseguia colocá-lo.

Era um vôo de seis horas, e depois do avião ganhar as alturas, acalmou vários nervosos. Sakura evitou comer o que estavam oferecendo, por ter medo de passar mal, como da ultima vez, optando apenas por uma barra de cereal.

Sakura olhava pela a janela aflita, mas a conversa animada de sua prima e do novo amigo, Eriol, a distraía por breves instantes.

Eriol havia se sentado na terceira poltrona, ao lado de Tomoyo, pois não havia sido ocupada por ninguém, cedeu seu lugar para um senhor, acompanhado por dois netos adultos. Sakura achava lindo o sorriso entre ambos, apesar de não perceber, que eram mais que sorrisos. Não conseguia cochilar, a temida missão, insistia em lhe dar beliscões, que a acordavam.

Pensava em tudo que teria que enfrentar, e principalmente, no que teria que fazer. Uma das primeiras coisas seria se envolver numa grande mentira.

Perdida nos pensamentos, ao olhar novamente pela a janela, abriu um enorme sorriso, depois de 6 horas, finalmente avistava sua amada Tomoeda.

"Chegamos!". Seu olhar continuava na cidade.

"_Senhoras e senhores, acabamos de chegar à cidade de Tomoeda, dentro de instantes, iniciaremos o processo de aterrissagem, por favor, continuem sentados em suas poltronas, verificando o cinto de segurança..."._

* * *

Depois de alguns minutos, a aterrissagem foi feita, e os três já caminhavam a sala de desembarque, Sakura suspirava aliviada, e dessa vez, interagia com a conversa animada dos dois.

"Realmente, gosto muito do país de vocês. É uma cultura encantadora".

"Nunca fui à Inglaterra, como é lá?". Perguntou Sakura, curiosa.

"Sou suspeito para falar da cidade de que nasci. Quando eu ganhar a confiança e a total amizade de vocês duas, as convidarei para ir lá e se hospedarem em minha casa".

As duas se entreolharam, e sorriram. A educação e a forma de ele falar eram únicas. As duas nem imaginavam que aquele rapaz, faria parte da vida das duas, para sempre.

Depois da espera das malas, Sakura tirava o assustado Kero da jaulinha e lhe acariciava, demonstrando todo o amor e carinho que sentia por aquele ser, tão especial para ela.

Tomoyo e Eriol, conversavam, pareciam se despedir.

"Então... Espero vê-la novamente..."- Ele tirava algo da carteira, o que chamou atenção de Tomoyo- "Este é o cartão do meu restaurante, ficaria muito feliz em poder ter sua estimada presença, lá. Tome..."- Ele estendeu a mão, Tomoyo tentou pegar, mas ele não soltou, dizendo- "Você vai, não é?".

"Irei sim, fiquei com muita vontade de provar algum prato delicioso de seu país". Sorriu, e ele soltou o cartão. Sakura se aproximou, e Kero mai calmo e com língua de fora, tentava cheirar Eriol.

"Já vai Eriol-kun?".

"Sim, senhorita Sakura, foi um enorme prazer em conhecê-la, convidei Tomoyo para ir ao meu restaurante, e é claro, que quero sua presença lá. As duas, não deixem de ir, está bem?". Ele acariciava a cabeça de Kero, que balançava o rabo, e demonstrava gostar das caricias, o que fez Sakura estranhar, já que ele não gostava muito de estranhos.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo também, nos iremos sim, não é Tomoyo-chan?". Ela fez um "sim" com a cabeça, olhando para Eriol, que também a fitava. Sakura não percebia nada.

"Senhor Eriol, vamos?". Um homem alto perguntou, acompanhado de outro mais baixo, eles vestiam paletós e óculos pretos, pareciam ser seguranças.

"Bem tenho que ir, até logo". Ele se inclinou, ao modo japonês, e se foi.

"Ele é tão educado e gentil, não é Tomoyo-chan?"- Kero o olhava indo, com tristeza no olhar, Tomoyo não havia escutado nada, apenas o olhava. E o que havia em seu olhar, era algo novo, que ela mesma, nem sabia dizer. -"Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyooooo-chan estou falando com você!"

"Ahh sim, devem estar no esperando mesmo! Você tem razão, vamos lá!".

"_Ué, mas não perguntei isso..."._

Assim que saíram da sala de desembarque, três pessoas foram até elas, na verdade, eram seis.

"Tomoyo-chan, meu bebezinho!". Tomoyo recebeu um caloroso abraço de sua mãe, e muitos beijos, fazia muito tempo que as duas não se viam pessoalmente. Foi difícil se afastar, pois a vida toda moravam juntas, a saudade que ambas tinham, poderia se vê no momento em que Sonomi segurava o rosto da filha entre as mãos, olhando em seus olhos, a beijando na testa novamente.

Atrás dela, três mulheres de preto, olhavam para um lado e para o outro, suas seguranças.

"Querida, como você está mais linda!". Falou Fujitaka, que abriu os braços, a filha fez o mesmo, o abraçava forte e lagrimas desciam de seu rosto, sentia tantas saudades.

"Senti tanta a sua falta, papai".

"E minha?". Touya de braços cruzados dava um meio sorriso, ela enxugava as lágrimas, e o abraçou.

"Como não vou sentir falta, da minha metade? Bobão!". Disse em seus braços, ele sorriu e deu beijo em sua cabeça.

"E aí, fez o que lhe pedi?". Depois daquela linda cena, Touya resolveu quebrar o encanto com a cara mais cínica do mundo.

Sakura não pode controlar a raiva e pisou com tudo no pé de seu querido irmãozinho, que gritou de dor.

"Claro maninho!". Tinha um sorriso maléfico em seus lábios.

"Sakura... Dê-me um abraço, não ganhei ainda...". Sonomi com a voz chorosa ganhou um abraço caloroso, as duas tinham um carinho mútuo e grandioso entre si.

Muitas coisas tinham mudado, Fujitaka já não morava na mesma casa, decidiu muda-se para casa de Sonomi por "exigência" da própria, e deixou a velha casa para o filho.

Touya era professor de Química no seu antigo colégio, e de vez em quando dava aulas de piano. Sonomi continuava dona de sua empresa de brinquedos e Fujitaka continuava a fazer algumas viagens arqueológicas, era sempre requisitado para dar palestras, e lecionava na faculdade, continuando a fazer o que sempre gostou. As mudanças, não foram tão drásticas.

Sakura decidiu não contar nada para o pai e nem para o irmão de sua "missão" e nem para Sonomi, ainda não era o momento, a única coisa que contou era que estava esperando a resposta do emprego, seria chamada no mês de dezembro. Não lhe contando que já estava empregada.

Passou-se cinco dias, desde a chegada das duas. Sakura decidiu morar com o irmão, apesar das insistências de seu pai e de Sonomi para ela morar na mansão, achou que além de fazer companhia ao irmão, seria mais fácil organizar a sua vida e começar a temida "missão" na casa que cresceu.

* * *

**Tomoeda-Casa dos Kinomoto- 15:15 **

"Saindo outra vez monstrenga?". Indagou Touya a vendo calçar os sapatos enquanto Kero estava ao seu lado, abanando o rabo, esperando por ela.

"Vou dar uma volta com Kero... E PARA DE CHAMAR DE MONSTRENGA! Não vê que já sou uma mulher?! Bocó!".

"Mulher monstrenga!".

Ela nada disse, bateu a porta, e a mesma foi aberta, novamente, bem devagar. Interrompendo os resmungos de Touya:

"Touya-chan, será que você podia fazer o favor de desligar meu celular, por favor? Está na primeira gaveta, do criado mudo! NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!". Bateu a porta bruscamente, fazendo Touya balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Decidiu fazer o favor, antes que saísse, foi até as escadas, subindo.

Entrou no quarto da irmã, e fez o que ela havia pedido, abrindo a gaveta, desligou o celular. Percebeu que embaixo dele, tinha uma foto. A pegou vendo a irmã ao lado de duas mulheres, e uma delas, o espantou:

"KAHO!?". Sentou-se na cama da irmã, ainda incrédulo.

* * *

**Tomoeda –15:25- Bairro Residencial Yoshi-**

"_Eu só quero e espero ter pra sempre, você junto a mim...". _Sakura cantarolava, enquanto Kero a fazia andar mais rápido, era praticamente puxada pela a corrente.

Ela estava tão feliz em está novamente ali, o ar de sua cidade a fazia se sentir tão bem, além de trazer lembranças agradáveis.

Como um raio, ela se viu, andando por ali com Yukito... Lembrou-se da vez que passeavam juntos, se viu sorrindo, e viu o sorriso dele.

A sua imagem e de Yukito, juntos, vinha em sua direção, e no balançar de sua cabeça, a imagem dissipou-se.

Sorrindo, lembrou da ligação dele, antes de sua vinda para Tomoeda, saber dele, sempre a deixava feliz.

Sakura percebeu uma nova casa em seu bairro, que comparando com as outras, era muito maior. Ela parou e olhou para trás e percebeu que estava um pouco longe, não se lembrava daquela casa, realmente, era nova. Pode ver um recado, em frente da casa: "Ensina-se a Cozinhar! Falar c...".

"Perdeu alguma coisa aí?". Sakura parou de ler e olhou para trás de si, pois, foi de onde veio àquela voz enigmática.

Lá estava ele, não podia acreditar, estava bem a sua frente. Li Shaoran estava lá. O vento forte balançava os seus cabelos e os deles, ele estava em uma cadeira de rodas e cheios de compras no seu colo, estava diferente, mas ainda bonito. O vento que não parava de balançar seus cabelos (de um jeito sexy) o deixava mais ainda.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e não sabia o que fazer: _"O que faço?". _Seu coração estava a mil, estava à frente de sua matéria, sua vida... Seu futuro.

"Qual é o problema, o gato comeu a sua língua?". Perguntou grosseiramente, ainda parado em sua frente, com uma expressão rude e séria. Sakura sentiu a necessidade de continuar ler aquele cartaz:

"_**Ensina-se a cozinhar! Falar com Li Shaoran". **_

**_

* * *

_**

Continua...

* * *

_CAPITULO REEDITADO_

Ola!E ai o que acharam???Eu não fiz o encontro mais prolongado por que eu percebi que escrevi demais...Espero que tenham gostando da surpresa, Shoran conzinheiro?Adorei essa minha idéia hehehe...Eu resolvi forma mais um casal Fujitaka e Sonomi e que no final do 2 filme surgi um certo romance entre ambos, em que a Sonomi ficava até vermelhinha e eu achei isso muito fofo e lindo então decidi coloca-los como casal aqui...

No outro capitulo eu vou explicar o fim do namoro de Sakura e Yukito... Eu ia explicar nesse mais deixa pro próximo... Ah e aproveitei a deixa e tratei de colocar o Eriol nesse capitulo, mas é claro que ele vai aparecer mais... Fiz ele virar um dono de um restaurante...

Obrigada pelos reviews, e queria uma opinião de vocês e que eu tava pensando em fazer uma outra historia, mas continuar essa e sobre um amor entre professor e aluna que claro seria Sakura e Shoran, ou vocês achariam melhor eu terminar essa?Por favor, me de as suas opiniões ta? E me digam o que acharam desse capitulo, e quando eu leio os recados me dá mais motivação pra escrever...Bem é isso valeu!Beijos e Thauzinho!

P.s: Pra quem é acostumado a roubar idéias dos outros nem roube a minha hein, as pessoas que leram isso estão de prova como foi eu que tive essa idéia do amor entre Professor e Aluna!Valeu a compressão!Beijinhos. 

FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA TODO MUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Encontrei! Parte II

OLA!!!!!!!!!!!!Como será que foi à entrada do ano novo pra vocês...Espero que tenha, sido muito boa!Mas pra quem infelizmente não foi, sinto muitíssimo...Bem boa leitura!

Sakura e cia não me pertencem...Mais um dia vão me pertencer HAHAHAHA! (Risadas diabólicas... ¬¬')

* * *

**Tomoeda – Bairro Residencial Yoshi; 15:31**

"_SHAORAN COZINHEIRO!?". _Estava pasma, piscava os olhos, repetidas vezes, não acreditando no que acabará de ler. O susto era tão grande que chamou a atenção do mesmo, a sua frente, aquilo tudo era inesperado. Lembrou das palavras de Kaho: _"... E o mais importante não o deixe saber que você é uma jornalista...". _Logo, achou que deu muita bandeira por todo aquele susto.

Mas e se ela dissesse a verdade? Cogitou esta possibilidade.

_Imaginação –Sakura-..._

"_Olá, chamo-me Sakura Kinomoto, sou jornalista. Vim fazer uma entrevistar com você, será que o senhor me concederia?"._

"_Ah muito prazer, como você deve saber, me chamo Li Shaoran. Respondendo a pergunta, claro que sim, seria um prazer, por favor, vamos entrando!"._

"_Obrigada você é muito gentil!"._

"_Gentil, é quem me diz". Disse o mesmo._

_Fim Imaginação._

Esse Shaoran de seu pensamento era sorridente e gentil.

"Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo! Vai ficar parada, com essa bola de pelo do seu lado, até quando?!". A voz grosseira a fez sorrir sem graça. Shaoran achava que aquela garota muito estranha, desde que a viu, não ouviu sequer um ruído vindo dela.

Ele a observou diversas vezes, e na maioria delas, a mesma se encontrava distraída. Não percebendo os seus olhares. Ela era de uma beleza inconstante, incomum, impecável, estonteante...

"_Chega de derivados Shaoran!"_. Disse a si mesmo.

Ela tinha um corpo admirável, e por que não desejável? Afinal ele é homem, notar outras partes do corpo, além do rosto, é mais forte que ele.

"_Olhos incríveis..."._ Afirmou em pensamento. Os olhos foram a segunda coisa que lhe chamou atenção, a primeira era a expressão dela de surpresa ao vê-lo, não a conhecia, nunca a tinha visto na vida.

A viu mexer os lábios, mas deles nada saiam. Kero não tinha gostado nem um pouco daquele apelido "Bola de Pelo", era incrível imaginar que um cachorro entende-se, mas parecia entender, rosnava, mas Shaoran continuava com expressão rude, o ignorando. Ele lembrava um Rei poderoso, ordenando que seus subordinados, se curvassem a ele.

"Desc..." - Engoliu seco e continuou- "Desculpa... O senhor conhece Li Shaoran, dono desta casa?". Perguntou sorridente, apontando para a casa. Ela não podia deixá-lo perceber que já o conhecia, por que levantaria suspeitas. Notando o rosnado de Kero, o segurou em seus braços, tentando acalmá-lo, definitivamente, ele não tinha indo com a cara de Shaoran de jeito nenhum.

"E quem quer saber?". Shaoran ríspido e arrogante acionou a cadeira de rodas, se pondo em frente á casa.

Ela notando toda a sua rispidez, aquela imaginação que antes teve, certamente não iria acontecer daquela forma, sem dúvidas se tivesse dito algo, iria ter lhe causado muitos problemas, e a reação dele, não seria a mais educada.

_Imaginação Sakura 2..._

"_Olá, chamo-me Sakura Kinomoto, sou uma jornalista. Vim..."._

"_O QUÊ!? POLICIA, PRENDAM-NA!". Vários policiais, que saíram não sabendo de onde, colocavam algemas nela, até no tornozelo. Shaoran dava risadas maléficas, aquelas mesmas de vilões de filmes._

"_Não me prendam, por favor!". Implorava a pobre mocinha desesperada, sendo levada pelo os policias._

_Fim Imaginação 2_

Sakura balançou a cabeça, tentado afastar aquela segunda imaginação, que teria sido o seu destino, minutos atrás, se tivesse feito a escolha errada. Sentia até calafrios.

Lembrou da pergunta dele, e de uma forma desajeitada, pois a mão detrás da cabeça sorrindo, respondeu:

"Ah, me chamo Kinomoto Sakura, prazer!". Disse cumprimentado na forma japonesa, e o sorriso agora sincero, cativou Shaoran.

"E o que você quer com ele?". Virou o rosto tentando disfarçar, o quanto o sorriso daquela estranha, o deixou sem jeito. Ela não havia entendido sua reação e apareciam interrogações em volta de sua cabeça. Mas respondeu a pergunta.

"Bem..."- Precisava inventar uma boa história, quer dizer, uma boa mentira, olhou de novo para o cartaz. _"Cozinhar, cozinha, Shaoran cozinheiro... ISSO!"_. Teve uma idéia!- "Queria muito me matricular em suas aulas, não cozinho muito bem..." - Mentiu, não conseguindo esconder o nervosismo- "Mas, você o conhece?". Perguntou com a volta do sorriso nervoso.

"Ah então é para isso... Eu sou o Li Shaoran". Disse sério, abriu o portãozinho de sua casa.

"Ah sim... Prazer em conhecê-lo! Gostaria muito...". Sakura foi interrompida.

"Siga-me!"- Foi mais uma ordem, do que um pedido, ele adentrava na casa. Já ela calada o seguiu-"Deixe esta bola de pelo, preso a esse banco, detesto cachorro!". Não olhou para trás, se referia a bonita cadeira de madeira da pequena varanda, abriu a porta de sua casa, e Sakura fazia uma cara de reprovação.

"O Kero não é uma bola de pelo!". Afirmou com a voz firme, Kero também estava como a dona, pelos menos aparentava.

Shaoran a olhou com o canto do olho esquerdo, deu um sorriso sarcástico e perguntou:

"E isso é nome que se coloque em um cachorro?!". Ele entrou deixando Sakura fechando a mão de raiva. Ela fez o que ele pediu, é nessas horas que a paciência e o sangue frio teriam que prevalecer. Ela o amarrou na cadeira, sorriu para ele, lhe falou algo e entrou. Kero deu voltas e mais voltas, e finalmente deitou.

Sakura ficou maravilhada com a decoração da casa. Por fora a casa era muito simples, mas vendo ela por dentro, era algo realmente muito diferente.

Ela estava parada na porta, e um senhor vinha em sua direção, usava óculos pequenos, e sorria.

"Por favor, senhorita, fica a vontade, o jovem Shaoran já vem...". Disse fazendo gestos de convite para que ela entrasse.

"Ah muito obrigada, a propósito, me chamo Kinomoto Sakura!".

"Ah prazer senhorita, me chamo Wei, me siga, por favor...". Disse o simpático senhor, Sakura sorriu e o seguiu, logo notou a diferença dele e do patrão.

Ele a levou para a sala de estar. Ela sentou-se no aconchegante sofá, e logo, foi deixada por Wei.

Sozinha, movida pela curiosidade, levantou-se indo até uma estante que continha vários portas retratos. Olhava um por um, até que um lhe chamou atenção, o pegou. Era de Shaoran quando criança, na foto, ele sorria sentado em cima de uma bola, e o garoto ao seu lado, sentado no chão fazia um "ok", estavam em um ginásio, com várias crianças brincando ao fundo.

"_Como ele era fofo!". _Afirmou para si.

"Jovem Shaoran, tinha sete anos nesta foto...". Wei sorridente trazia consigo uma bandeja. Não demorou muito e já retirava as xícaras de porcelanas chinesas, colocando tudo em cima da mesinha em frente ao sofá que antes Sakura estava. Assim que terminou, já foi servindo o chá quente.

Ela o olhou, sorriu e recolocou o porta retrato, no lugar, indo até Wei.

"Desculpa perguntar Wei, faz muito tempo que ele utiliza a cadeira de rodas?". Perguntou tentando descobrir alguma informação relevante, exercendo sua profissão.

"Jovem Shaoran, não estar paraplégico, ele só machucou o joelho esquerdo, fazendo o que mais amava na vida...". Disse lhe entregando a xícara de chá.

"O quê?". Perguntou afoita.

"Esquiando na neve!". Respondeu, sorrindo, a fazendo cair para trás. Tratou logo de disfarçar a surpresa, pelo jeito aquela "missão" seria mais difícil do que imaginava.

Sakura começou a tomar o chá, e seguindo o olhar de Wei que era direcionado para trás dela, virou-se e viu Shaoran, que vinha em pé com ajuda de suas muletas feitas de ferro, com o joelho esquerdo flexionado, com ataduras e uma joelheira por cima.

Ela ficou surpresa ao ver aquela cena, não utilizava somente a cadeira de rodas, mas fazia tanto tempo, que era difícil entender o porquê de ele ainda não estar totalmente curado, missão complicada a sua. Mas iria descobrir.

Pode notar duas coisas a mais, já não tinha a aparência de seis anos atrás, traços de homem já formado prevaleciam ali, só havia perdido os traços joviais, a beleza estava intacta. Em seu rosto, a barba por fazer que não o deixava feio, tal pouco, estranho, era um extra para beleza.

"_Por Deus, como é bonito!". _Sakura se derretia, parada o olhando.

A blusa marrom, que não era colada ao corpo, permitia ter uma noção do físico exuberante e definido. Surgiu a curiosidade de saber, como ele fazia para manter aquele corpo. Essa foi a segunda coisa que notou.

Sentiu as bochechas começarem a esquentar, sinal de que estava ficando vermelha, voltou a tomar a xícara de chá, fitando o teto.

"Pode se retirar Wei...". Disse se sentando, no sofá à direita de Sakura, e colocou na mesinha uns papeis, Wei antes de ir retirava o que havia trago, colocando tudo na bandeja e em seguida se retirou.

"Esses papéis são da sua inscrição e esses outros, são da permissão que tenho de poder dar aulas de culinária"- Disse separando os papeis, e logo dando para Sakura- "Os leia se quiser, e aqui está a caneta...". Sakura viu de relance o papel de permissão e logo começou a preencher o da inscrição.

Ele observava cada movimento dela, o seu jeito de escrever, o morder do lábio inferior, os fios de cabelos insistentes que caiam sobre seu rosto, que ela os tirava delicadamente, tudo eram cativantes.

Ela chegou a uma pergunta bastante complicada. Dizia: _Profissão_. Viu-se em apuros, outra vez, mas do nada, lembrou de um ocorrido.

_Flashback..._

_Sakura e Tomoyo passeavam pelo parque pingüim, tomavam sorvetes e conversavam animadas sobre a viagem que iriam fazer. Sakura teve sua atenção voltada, as crianças que brincavam em volta do Rei pingüim e sorriu, mas o sorriso se desfez por causa do garotinho que caia. Correu até ele, que foi rodeado pelo os amiguinhos preocupados._

"_Machucou muito? Deixe me ver!". Perguntou Sakura se ajoelhado, até um garotinho que tentava não chorar, assoprando o joelho. Ela tirou da bolsa, um spray que ele não queria que passassem. –"Não vai arder!"- Disse a mesma, que assim que passou, limpou o pouco sangue com lenço de papel- "Vamos ficar de pé, vamos?". Ele fez o que pediu, e colocou o pé no chão._

"_Obrigado senhorita!". Ela limpava a sua roupa suja, e ele lhe sorria._

"_Pronto! Bem melhor, não?". Disse sorrindo depois de ter tirado a poeira de sua roupa._

"_Você é muito legal!". Disse ele sorrindo, Sakura fez o mesmo, mexeu na sua bolsa novamente e tirou um pirulito de lá, dando para o garotinho._

"_Obrigado!". Disse rodeado das outras crianças e ela sorria, vendo a cena das crianças querendo pedaço do pirulito._

"_Você realmente adora criança, não é Sakura-chan? Poderia ser uma babá, nas horas extras, sabia?". Tomoyo sorria, e a amiga retribuía sorrindo, se virando para ela._

"_Eu adoro mesmo! Ser babá, Tomoyo-chan?! Não sei...". Tomoyou riu, mais do que devia, e Sakura não entendia, e tudo que viu foi Tomoyo apontando para trás dela e quando se virou deu de cara com várias crianças que começaram a lhe pedir doces. _

"_Tia, nós queremos também!". Pedia as crianças, a deixando em uma tremenda enrascada._

_Fim Flashback. _

"_Bem... Se eu adoro crianças mesmo, babá... Hum... É ISSO!". _Sakura estava batendo o recorde de tantas mentiras, nunca mentiu tanto na vida, na verdade, era a primeira vez que mentia tanto.

Depois da lembrança, já tinha sua profissão de mentirinha, passou alguns segundos e finalmente havia acabado.

"Prontinho!". Entregou a inscrição para Shaoran já estava impaciente há muito tempo.

"Até que enfim!". Pegou a ficha das mãos dela, tirou os óculos de grau, de armação preta, antes presa na camisa, e começou a ler calmamente - "A propósito o valor em dinheiro das aulas, como você leu aqui, devem ser entregue no primeiro dia de aula, os materiais necessários você não precisa trazer, apenas se eu ordenar. Os ingredientes não precisam mesmo, só se você quiser. Então é babá?".

Ele estava lá em sua frente, era incrível, o olhava como se tivesse medo que tudo aquilo fosse uma armação, um teste para ela. Era tanta coincidência junta, que ficava difícil de respirar o tendo perto de si.

Parou de olhá-lo, mas antes constatou que tudo naquele homem ficava bem, óculos de grau, barba por fazer, blusa marrom, cabelos bagunçados, até dente de ouro iria ficar um charme!

Sorriu de lado com a idéia e respondeu a pergunta.

"Sim, adoro crianças". Nervosa, não notou o olhar investigativo que vinha dele.

"Hum... As aulas começam as 15h00min, não se atrase não gosto de atrasos.". Por fim, ele parou de ler a ficha, e colocou junto a uma pasta verde.

"_Não gosta de cachorro, não gosta de atrasos... Tão chato! ¬¬"- _Pensou, foi levantando-"Vou indo! Não chegarei atrasada! Até amanha!".

"Tudo bem... Wei?"- Chamou e Wei logo apareceu –"Leve-a até a porta...".

"Pois não, jovem Shaoran...". Sakura sorriu para Wei que fez o mesmo, e Sakura pode ouvir...

"E Kinomoto, sem atrasos!". Sakura fechou a cara, resmungando algumas coisas que só Wei pôde escutar.

"Não se preocupe senhorita Sakura! Logo, logo você se acostuma. Ele é um ótimo professor".

"Espero mesmo Wei, preciso aprender a cozinhar melhor! Até amanhã".

"Irá aprender, até amanhã jovem Sakura". Disse logo depois de fechar a porta.

Sakura foi até Kero que dormia feito um "bebê", de um jeito sutil o colocou em seus braços, o mesmo nem acordou.

* * *

Na volta para casa, pensava na confusão que foi aquele dia... Encontrar a sua matéria tão rapidamente, suas próprias mentiras, Shaoran cozinheiro, a mentira de Wei sobre o acidente, ele morar em seu bairro, a sua perna... O maior de todas as confusões era de ele morar justamente ali. Coincidência, destino? O que era?

Não podia esquecer-se de um detalhe, de como ele é irritante! O modo de falar, em nenhumas delas, parecia um pedido, somente ordens. Depois de caminhar por 20 minutos, estranhou o carro desconhecido estacionado em frente a sua casa. Pós Kero no chão, abriu o portãozinho e entrou.

"Cheguei! Está em casa Touya?". Perguntou tirando os sapatos e depois a corrente da coleira de Kero, ela limpou suas patas, no pano perto da entrada e quando terminou, ele saiu correndo.

"Estou aqui na sala, Sakura!". Obteve resposta, e foi até lá.

"Touya de...". - Sakura ficou sem fala, seu irmão não estava sozinho- "YUKITO-CHAN!". Ela abriu um largo sorriso e o viu se levantar, deixando o chá que tomava em cima da mesinha a sua frente.

"Olá Sakura-chan! Não vai me dar um abraço?" - Disse abrindo os braços sorrindo, continuava o mesmo, seus cabelos acinzentados, com os óculos, só que estava mais formal, vestia um paletó preto com gravata vermelha. Sakura foi até ele e o abraçou emocionada-"Vejo que está mais linda do que de costume, não é?". Disse o mesmo, depois do abraço, a olhando, deixando a própria vermelha.

"Esses seus óculos, devem estar embaçados ou quebrados Yuki, essa monstrenga ser bonita!?".Disse Touya sentando no sofá, recebeu um olhar fulminante da irmã.

"Não liga para ele Sakura-chan, então como você está?". Perguntou e os dois se sentaram.

"Eu estou bem e muito feliz! Estou de volta a Tomoeda, estou perto de papai, do chato do Touya, da Sonomi, alguns amigos antigos, e agora você... Os negócios em Kyoto estão bem? Você não me disse que viria quando conversamos pelo o telefone!".

"Vão muito bem! E estou feliz também por está aqui. Quando você disse que voltaria para cá, resolvi aproveitar essa oportunidade visitar vocês e meus avôs, estava com muitas saudades de todos!". Disse com seu típico sorriso

Kyoto... A razão para o término do namoro. Ela ouvia as novidades dele, e dois anos atrás lhe voltaram ao pensamento.

_Tomoeda 19:55- Dois anos atrás...._

"_Então você irá mesmo para Kyoto?". Perguntou completamente triste._

"_Sim...". Disse sério, olhando as pétalas de cerejeiras sendo levadas pelo vento._

"_Quando volta?". Sakura segurava ás lágrimas e a voz trêmula demonstrava toda a sua dor._

"_Saki-chan... Você sabe, irei morar em Kyoto... Não posso deixar está oportunidade passar, meus avôs dependem de mim"._

"_É eu sei... Mas... Mas... Vou esperar por você Yukito-chan!". Sua voz saiu firme, o olhou intensamente. Yukito levou sua mão direita até o rosto dela._

"_Não quero que você faça isso Saki-chan..."._

"_Mas Yukito-chan... Eu...?". Estava surpresa._

"_Ninguém sabe o dia de amanha, quero que você tenha a possibilidade de encontrar a pessoa especial, que você realmente ame..."._

"_Mas eu...". Yukito levou seu dedo indicador ate os lábios de Sakura a interrompendo. _

"_Você ainda não percebeu não é?". Perguntou sorrindo_

"_Percebi? O que não percebi?". Ela não entedia nada, só sentia vontade de chorar. Gostava muito dele, mas por que não queria que ela o esperasse?As palavras lhe doíam tanto._

"_Isso, deixarei você descobrir sozinha... Não quero perder contato, tudo bem?"._

"_Esta bem..."._

"_Saki-chan, mais uma coisa... Prometa-me que quando você encontrar essa pessoa especial irá me dizer, certo?!"._

"_Prometo!". Forçava um sorriso._

"_Vamos?". Yukito se virou para ir, mas ela segurou seu braço. Ele olhou para trás, e viu a de cabeça baixa e vermelha._

_Yukito levantou seu rosto e logo lhe deu o último beijo, ela não conteve as lágrimas, o vento já havia parado, e as pétalas de cerejeiras já não eram mais levadas pelo o vento, caiam lentamente._

_Fim..._

"O jantar estava ótimo! Continua cozinhando muito bem Sakura-chan! Obrigado pelo delicioso jantar!". Ele a ajudava retirar a mesa.

"Não exagera Yukito-chan!". Disse Sakura sorrindo e encabulada.

"Isso mesmo Yuki, não exagera! Ah comida não tava tão boa assim...". Disse Touya, recebendo instantaneamente uma pisada de Sakura, o fez se contorcer de dor.

"Têm certeza que não querem ajuda com os pratos?"- Ouvindo um não de ambos, disse: "Hum... Se é assim vou indo agora, meus avôs devem estar me esperando...".

"Volta amanhã?"

"Voltarei sim, até mais Touya-chan...". Riu do amigo que ainda sentia a dor da pisada da irmã e de mau humor soltou um: _"Até!"._

"O acompanho até o carro Yukito-chan!".

Yukito descia os degraus da varanda da casa, sendo seguido por Sakura, se virou para ela rapidamente.

"Então, encontrou?". Ele ajeitava os óculos e viu uma Sakura surpresa pela a pergunta, mas ela sorriu docemente.

Ela não sabia explicar o do por que da imagem de Shaoran, lhe vir em sua mente, talvez por Yukito ser tão diferente dele, surgiu uma comparação.

"Ainda não, mas, ainda espero encontrar...". Disse levando as suas mãos ate seu peito.

"Vai sim, Saki-chan!". Disse sorrindo, a deixou novamente surpresa, pelo o apelido e pelo o beijo no rosto. O apelido era como ele a chamava antes e depois de se tornarem namorados, há muito tempo.

"Até Yukito-chan!". Acenou do portãozinho, ele já estava abrindo o carro e acenou antes de entrar.

Ela o ficou vendo ir, levou sua mão ate seu coração e estranhou: _"Meu coração está tão calmo. Esquisito..."._ O chamado de seu irmão a fez entrar depressa.

"O que foi Touya-chan?".

"Não vai me ajudar a lavar os pratos? Você enxuga". Ela foi até ele, e pegou uma pequena toalha, começando a enxugar os pratos que seu irmão lhe dava.

"Sakura-chan...". Touya parou de lavar a louça e ficou serio.

"O quê?". Sakura guardava o prato recém enxuto, e em seguida enxugava outro.

"De onde você conhece a Mizuki?".

Fitou o irmão um instante, e por fim disse: "Conheci através de Tomoyo, é dela que espero a resposta do emprego. Kaho-san é uma mulher muito gentil, muito bonita, e extremamente educada...". Sakura falava empolgada e Touya nem escutava, estava surpreso pelo que a irmã disse.

Kaho... Era bom ouvir o seu nome, novamente.

"E ela está bem?". Continuo a lavar.

"Ela esta ótima... Mas é viúva há muito tempo, você sabia Touya-chan?".

"Sei sim...". Sakura não notou sua expressão de tristeza.

"Vocês foram mais que amigos antes?". Sakura se virou para ele, e o fitou.

"Fomos sim... Mas, isso não é assunto que interessam a monstrengas!".

"EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!!!!". Sakura apertou a toalha que enxugava os pratos e o barulho do telefone, a fez ir atendê-lo, pisando com força no chão.

"Kaho-chan...".Ele sussurrou o seu nome, com um carinho imenso.

* * *

**Japão-Tóquio 21:18.**

"Touya-chan...". Sussurrou a voz feminina, na sacada do apartamento, segurava uma foto, em que ela estava com ele.

Kaho tinha seus cabelos balançados pelo vento forte, vestia uma camisola de seda fina e branca. Desde que aquele nome voltou em sua vida, não conseguia parar de pensar nele, na verdade, não queria.

Antes a invasão dele em seus pensamentos era menos constante. Mas agora, ás recordações do passado lhe via a mente nos momentos de solidão e da saudade.

_Tomoeda- 6 anos atrás..._

"_Realmente, não têm como adiar, meu querido Touya. Vovô me espera na Inglaterra...". Disse Kaho, bem mais jovem, vestia um quimono violeta, com flores rosa bordadas nele, estavam em um festival, mas afastados da multidão, escolheram um lugar calmo e afastado para conversarem, em frente ao lago, que ficava detrás do festival._

"_Vai voltar, um dia?". Perguntou não querendo demonstrar o desapontamento, a olhando com olhares esperançosos._

"_Não Touya... Tenho certeza que esqueceremos um do outro, até lá, estaremos gostando de outra pessoa. Não acha?". Perguntou a jovem Mizuki que por trás do sorriso, tentará esconder a dor de suas próprias palavras._

_Com a feição séria, Touya se aproximou dela, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e sorriu antes de dizer de uma forma única e doce:_

"_Você pode ate gostar de outro homem. Posso me envolver com outras mulheres, mas você sempre irá ser a única para mim, a única por quem me apaixonei e namorei por longos e maravilhosos, dois anos. Você Mizuki Kaho é a mulher que amo e que sempre vou amar. Apesar do que possa acontecer, vou estar aqui, lhe esperando, para sempre"._

"_Querido Touya...". Kaho sorriu verdadeiramente, estava com os olhos, próximos de derramar lagrimas._

_Kaho ficou de ponta de pé, e beijaram-se apaixonadamente, um beijo profundo e doce. Ela colocou o seu braço em volta do pescoço de Touya, com os corpos colados, os corações de ambos batiam de forma descompassada, a emoção estava a mil, era o ultimo beijo entre eles. Kaho ao lembrar-se disso, não pode se segurar as lágrimas. _

_Touya abriu os olhos sentido o úmido, interrompendo o beijo, ele enxugou suas lágrimas, que insistiam em cair na face de Kaho._

"_Já que esta é a nossa ultima noite juntos, não vamos querer dispensá-la aqui certo? Vamos voltar para o festival!". Estendeu a mão, sendo pega por Kaho._

"_Vamos sim...". Falou limpando o rosto definitivamente, os dois de mãos dadas voltaram ao festival, Mizuki sorria logo atrás de Touya, já ele... Tinha uma expressão de tristeza, que não queria que Mizuki nunca visse._

_Fim..._

"Touya... será que ainda me espera?". Sussurrou Kaho, com o olhar perdido para a movimentada cidade de Tóquio.

* * *

"Pode acreditar que sim...". Sakura falava com Tomoyo ao telefone, mas antes, quem havia ligado era seu pai, que pediu que viesse o visitar. Depois da conversa, ele passou o telefone para a enteada.

"_Quer dizer, que você irá ter aulas de culinárias, Sakura-chan?". _Tomoyo falava baixinho no telefone, já que estava na sala, a mãe e Fujitaka estavam distraídos assistindo TV, mas tinha medo de que escutassem a conversa.

Tomoyo já sabia de tudo, mas não com detalhes riquíssimos, estava tão surpresa como Sakura, por Shaoran, está tão perto.

"Estou tão nervosa. Espero que tudo dê certo, que ele não desconfie de nada!". Falava baixinho também, com medo dos ouvidos do irmão.

"_Sakura-chan não se preocupe! Tenho certeza que você irá se sair muito bem! Pode acreditar!"._

"Tomoyo-chan, vou desligar agora, preciso terminar de ajudar o Touya, antes que grite feito um histérico!".

"_Tudo bem! E depois descanse bem viu? Pelo o que você me disse, teve um dia bastante agitado! E sobre você ser babá, não se preocupe, irei ajudá-la!"._

"Pode deixar! Obrigada pela as palavras viu? Adoro-lhe! Beijo Tomoyo-chan!"

"_Não precisa agradecer, adoro você! Beijos!" _

Sakura desligou o telefone, e foi correndo terminar de ajudar o irmão.

"Ué Touya, você já terminou tudo?". Touya guardava alguns ingredientes no lugar e olhou para ela.

Sua irmã... Sentiu tanta a sua falta. Como ela mesma disse no aeroporto, para ele também, ela é a sua metade. A presença dela ali, o fazia sentir tão bem.

Ela, que parecia ser tão frágil, era uma mulher forte, que sem querer, passou pelo o mesmo que ele, o mesmo sofrimento de perder a pessoa amada, para outra cidade, mas que no caso dele, foi para um país.

Parou de olhar irmã, sorriu de lado e continuo a guardar: "Já Sakura-chan! Vai dormir, essa sua cara de monstrenga com sono, me assusta". Ela nada disse, e ele estranhou, quando ele se virou, recebeu um abraço afetuoso.

"Amo você Touya-chan. Senti muita a sua falta"- Ele sorriu, e de repente, viu tudo branco- "Mas eu não sou monstrenga!". Ela havia jogado a toalha molhada de enxugar pratos em sua cabeça, e saiu correndo, sendo seguida por Kero.

"_Monstrenga..."_

Depois do banho relaxante, vestia o pijama infantil, Kero deitou numa cama feita de travesseiros para ele, ela lhe deu boa noite, e deitou em sua cama.

"_Ai, ai, ai, ai... Tomará que dê tudo certo mesmo. Meu primeiro dia de aula, com aquele ser irritante, mas... Incrivelmente bonito..."._

Virou-se para o lado esquerdo da cama, fechou os olhos. O Shaoran de suas antigas lembranças, fez aparecer um meio sorriso em seu rosto.

"Li...". O sono havia chegado, e nada mais disse.

Longe dali, a pessoa acabará de pronunciar o sobrenome dela... Não sabia dizer o porquê de seus pensamentos, talvez, fosse o estranho jeito dela de ser. Talvez.

O sono custava a chegar, e a imagem daquela mulher estranha, e sua nova aluna, não se dissipava.

Pobre Li Shaoran...

* * *

Continua...

* * *

E ai o que acharam????Espero que tenham gostado!!!Bem queria logo começando a me desculpar pela demora...É que eu não to conseguindo conciliar as coisas...É os meus passeios, minhas saídas nos sábados(É que eu sou bem baladeira, fazer o quené?¬¬), é namorado, é desenhando, é cantando na banda....Mas prometo criar juízo!¬¬'

Como desculpas, decidi fazer esse capitulo maior, mas pensei que ainda não seria o bastante, então... Então... thatharamram....Com vocês a minha mais nova historia... "Próxima lição: amar!", hihihi...Espero que gostem dela!

Meus comentários sobre esse capitulo, são pouquinhos...Bem fiz um Shoran totalmente como na maioria dos fanfics...Ai eu adorei escrever sobre a Mizuki e o Touya...Muita coisa vai rola entre esses eu prometo para os fãs de Tomoyo e Eriol, logo, logo eles vão se a certa...E finalmente escrevi sobre o termino do namoro da Sakura e Yukito, não sei se foi muito convincente, mas lembrem que eu tentei em?

Gente por favor escrevam me dizendo o que acharam desse capitulo por favor?Se não eu fico sem estimulo pra escrever, fico tristonha...Reclamações, palpites, elogios (o que eu adoro!) me escrevam ta?

Beijos e Thauzinho!

Agradecimentos a:

Anna Martins: Obrigada pela opinião eu ando pensando em colocar outras historias to... contando com essa to com 8 historias na cabeça, mas só me falta coragem pra escreve-las...

Jenny-Ci:Obrigada por ter postado review e to amando a sua historia viu?

Anna Li Kinomoto:Obrigada por escrever!Ai suas estórias também poxa são maravilhosas!

Violet-Tomoyo:Queria me desculpar pelos erros, mas sabe é que sou sozinha escrevendo e corrigindo, então é meio complicado pra mim...Obrigada pela a opinião!

Miyazawa Yukino-Erika:Bem você pode conferir o que aconteceu com Sakura e Shoran que estavam frente a frente... Espero que tenham gostado...Eu tinha uma idéia bem louquinha pra esse encontro...A de fazer Sakura se passar por muda...Mas resolvi deixar pra la!O nosso querido Shoran já vai sofrer demais...ops...AH e procuro msm aproveitar esse novo ano!

Sakura14: Obrigada a você também pela a opinião!E com certeza não vou deixar de escrever essa não.Não se preocupe!

Kathy:Obrigada a você tb!Valeu!

Bem obrigada também pra quem ler, mas não deixa nenhum recadinho pra mim :-(... snif... snif... E pra vocês e pra as garotas aí de cima, continue acompanhando! E espero que todos tenham tido uma ótima entrada de ano novo!

Ah desculpa qualquer erro gramatical!


	5. Senhor Li!

**Tomoeda -**** Bairro Residencial Yoshi:****14:57-**

Sakura chegou à casa de Shaoran, ofegante, tinha perdido á hora, estava parada com as mãos no joelho, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e ao fazer isso, escutou a voz de um rapaz.

"Você está bem, senhorita Sakura?"- Sakura rapidamente levantou a cabeça, olhou para trás e estranhou. Não se lembrava dele- "Essa feição me diz, que você não está lembrada de mim. Não a culpo, afinal nosso encontro estava esquecido não é mesmo? Você e Tomoyo, não devem mesmo, lembrar-se de mim. Perdemos contato. Sou Hiiragisawa Eriol... Conhecemos-nos no mesmo vôo vindo para cá, lembra agora?". Perguntou sorrindo.

"Ah sim! Lembrei-me, desculpa sou meio esquecida!".

"Tudo bem... Diga-me, o que faz parada aqui? Vai ter aulas com Shaoran?".

"Sim, Sim! O senhor o conhece?".

"Não precisa de tanta formalidade só por que, não nos vimos mais. Chama-me apenas de Eriol..."- Eriol piscou de um jeito descontraído e sorriu- "Sim, nos somos amigos desde crianças, tenho que ir senhorita Sakura, estou atrasado, mas antes, pegue, este é o cartão do meu restaurante novo, dei o cartão antigo sem querer para a senhorita Tomoyo. Você não imagina como isso me angustiou por dias. Fico realmente feliz, em revê-la! Atrás deste cartão está meu numero do telefone, peça a Tomoyo para me ligar, assim que ela puder, está bem? Faria-me esse favor?".

"Claroooooooooooooo!". Sakura tentando disfarçar a surpresa, em saber que Eriol e Shaoran eram amigos, estendeu a mão e pegou o cartão, e leu em seguida. "Hiiragisawa Restaurant'S". Eriol pediu sua mão e em seguida, a beijou delicadamente.

Sakura estava ruborizada.

"Ele não perde tempo!". Foi o que saiu da boca de Shaoran que pela janela de sua casa presenciou aquela cena, não estava feliz com aquilo, ao contrario estava bem irritado.

Notava-se pela voz.

"O que foi, jovem Shaoran?". Wei que passava por perto escutou a sua voz irritada, estava segurando uma bandeja de copos.

"Nada, vamos começar a aula agora!". Shaoran acionou a cadeira de rodas, saindo da janela. Wei o olhando sair decidiu ver o que deixou o jovem daquele jeito e viu Sakura vermelha acenando para Eriol que fazia o mesmo.

"_Acho que coisas vão acontecer..."._ Pensou sorrindo, saiu da janela e foi até a porta. A abriu somente com uma mão.

Sakura ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta, dando uma pequena corrida até lá. Entrou cumprimentando Wei que a fez o seguir pelo vasto corredor a levando até a cozinha.

A cozinha branca, e limpa era linda, e muito bem decorada, havia muitas porcelanas de enfeite, e de longe percebia que não eram qualquer porcelana. Tudo brilhava.

Assim que entrou, Shaoran soletrou:

"_A-T-R-A-S-A-D-A"._

Sakura olhou para o relógio dela, e constatou que eram 15h05min... Nada disse, apenas colocou a mão detrás da cabeça.

Shaoran cessou o olhar fulminante e a apresentou as outras alunas e alunos. (Havia doze alunas e seis alunos). Depois das boas vindas a Sakura, começou a aula.

"Bem, hoje faremos torta de morango gelada, a pedidos de vocês"- As alunas comemoravam entre si -"Quero que cada um, pegue 200g de margarina e 2 pacotes de biscoito de maisena, para fazer a massa, vamos lá, trabalhando".

Sakura soltou um suspiro pesado, já sabia fazer isso, a verdade é que iria sempre dar um longo suspiro de chateação, por já saber fazer diversas coisas, muito bem.

Ela sentia olhares sobre si, os seguindo, presenciou as outras alunas cochicharem certamente sobre ela.

"Com os ingredientes em mão, triturem os biscoitos, e depois disso derretam a manteiga na panela, quando fizerem isso, misturem os dois...".

Ela olhando em volta, percebeu que uma das alunas, estava tendo dificuldades e decidiu ajudá-la.

"Olá! Quer ajuda?". Perguntou Sakura sorrindo para a garota que retribuiu o sorriso, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos claros e um doce olhar.

"Acho que ficou muito na cara, que não levo jeito para cozinha né?! Aceito a ajuda sim!"- Disse sorrindo sem jeito – "Me chamo **Tsukushi Makino** prazer!".

"Prazer! Chamo-me Kinomoto Sakura! Ai que cabeça minha, fui apresentada...".

"Hihihihi! Seja bem vinda! Espero que possamos nos tornar amigas e que você tenha paciência comigo, quando quiser me ajudar...".

"Hihihihi! Espero o mesmo! Quer dizer, me refiro a sermos amigas! Paciência tenho sempre. Qual é a dificuldade?"

"É que a manteiga está derretendo toda, praticamente evaporando...".

"Utilizando a assadeira de fundo falso, coloquem a massa nela nas laterais e no meio. Agora vamos fazer o recheio, peguem o...". Ele falava olhando para Sakura, observando suas instruções a Makino. Ele sabia diferenciar uma aprendiza de cozinha de uma veterana.

"Professor Li, o senhor está indo muito rápido". Disse um dos alunos que ainda misturava a manteiga à bolacha.

"Ah, você têm razão, me desculpem. Alguém está tendo alguma dificuldade?". Ele foi chamado por uma das alunas, mas não tirou os olhos de Sakura.

* * *

Depois de algumas horas, a aula havia acabado. Shaoran disse na frente de todos, que queria falar com a Sakura a sós, antes de ela ir.

Isso deixou a garota que os observava, intrigada, junto das fãs dele, e Sakura sem entender nada.

Todas as garotas já haviam saído, menos uma, que olhava os dois, antes de ir.

"_Ela não vai gostar nada, nada..."._ Murmurou, saiu passando por Makino que se despedia de Sakura.

"Obrigada pela ajuda Sakura! Desculpa qualquer transtorno!". Fazia as reverencias.

"Ahn não foi nada! Espero sempre ajudá-la!". Despediram-se e Sakura foi ao encontro de Shaoran do outro lado da cozinha.

"Não entendo... Se você sabe cozinhar, o que faz aqui?". Shaoran se pós a frente de Sakura.

"Hã... que?". Sakura arregalou os olhos, ele era incrível, no primeiro dia de aula dela, já havia percebido o que o mesmo disse. Ficou com medo da situação, e não sabia o que fazer até que Shaoran continuou a falar.

"Hoje, foi simples o que fizemos, mas você mostrou que tem habilidades na cozinha, falava e orientava Tsukushi, com muita firmeza. Vê-la por poucos minutos fazendo isso, constatei que você sabe cozinhar...".

"Bem..." – Não sabia o que dizer, será que sempre seria daquele jeito?Não saber como reagir, o que dizer? A situação já estava incomodando. Não podia ficar calada também. – "Eu... Na verdade, eu sei..."- Shaoran sorriu de lado, achando que sua suspeita estava confirmada, tinha certeza que suas observações eram infalíveis- "Eu sei fazer torta de morango gelada. Papai vivia fazendo, e também não é tão difícil. É bem simples!". Finalmente, uma verdade.

Shaoran a olhou profundamente, alguns minutos, não disse nada, enquanto ela sorria sem jeito algum, com gotas na cabeça.

"Tudo bem... Vejo-lhe amanhã à tarde, e não faça quem nem hoje, esteja 15h00min aqui!". Disse autoritário.

"Sim, senhor Li!". Shaoran á olhou de novo, fazia tempo que ninguém o chamava assim, nem mesmo Wei.

Lembrou-se que quem o chamava daquele jeito, era ás crianças, daquele tempo.

_Flashback_

_"Senhor Li!". Shaoran estava saindo de Shopping pelos fundos, havia marcado uma tarde de autógrafos e se assustou quando viu o menino do lado de fora do estacionamento, estava dentro da limusine, pediu que parasse o carro, e baixou o vidro elétrico, tirando os óculos escuros._

_"Nossa, está todo molhado, não me diga que...". Com o olhar surpreso e preocupado, foi interrompido pelo o garoto._

_"Fiquei esperando o senhor e acabou chovendo. Não pude entrar no Shopping, por isso, resolvi esperá-lo aqui!". Ele aparentava ser pobre, e certamente era o motivo de não terem o deixado entrar._

_"Senhor Li, não há tempo para isso, temos que ir...". Disse o guarda costas ao seu lado, Shaoran o olhou rapidamente e abriu a porta do carro dizendo:_

_"Eu lhe digo se é ou não". Seu segurança ficou sem palavras._

_"Poderia me dá um autógrafo?". O garotinho estendeu um papel rasurado e uma caneta, no exato momento em que ele saiu._

_"Claro! Você tem que ir para casa logo, viu? Pode ficar resfriado!"._

_"Ah sim senhor!". Disse com a mão esquerda atrás da cabeça._

_"Não me chame de senhor! Como se chama?". Antes de começar a escrever, lembrou-se de perguntar o seu nome._

_"Horie Makoto!". Disse muito empolgado e fazendo ás referencias._

_"Não faça mais isso Makoto. Ficar por aí sozinho e ainda debaixo de chuva, é perigoso. Pegue, fiz uma dedicatória especial para você. Quando quiser um autografo, novamente, ou qualquer coisa, diga seu nome para qualquer segurança meu"._

_"Está bem... AAHHHHH Muito obrigadooo!". O garotinho pegou o papel, muito feliz._

_"Agora, tenho que ir...". Shaoran voltou a por os óculos, as nuvens carregadas se iam, e o sol voltava, e surgindo um arco-íris._

_O garotinho puxou seu paletó com delicadeza e depois com muita determinação afirmou:_

_"Um dia pretendo me tornar um jogador igual ao senhor!". Disse com a mão fechada e o olhando com muita firmeza._

_"Não duvido que consiga... Nunca se esqueça de quem realmente você é, está bem?". Shaoran abaixou até a altura do garotinho esticou seu braço, e colocou sua mão no ombro do garoto._

_"Sim!". Sorrindo e com o punho direito fechado afirmou._

_"Agora vá, antes que comece á espirrar...". Levantou-se e ajeitou seus óculos._

_"Simmm! Boa sorte no jogo de hoje à noite!"._

_"Muito obrigado, se fizer um gol, farei em sua homenagem, você vai querer, mesmo que seja contra o seu país?". O garotinho abriu o sorriso mais bonito que tinha, e o abraçou com muita força e muito carinho. Li ficou surpreso, mas muito feliz com aquilo._

_O garotinho olhou para cima e disse: "Quero!". Shaoran fez um carinho em sua cabeça e o menininho deixou de abraçá-lo._

_"Então irei fazer... Tenho que ir". O menino sorriu de volta e correu até certa distância, virou-se gritando:_

_"Até Senhor Li! O melhor jogador do mundooooooooo!". Ele acenou e Shaoran sorrindo fez o mesmo._

_Ele entrou na limusine e durante o trajeto acabou cochilando..._

_Estádio de Tóquio..._

_Shaoran__ pensava__ consigo __que ganhando mais__ um campeon__ato daquela proporção, seria__a ótima__ chance de provar novamente para__ todos que aquilo que ele amava, sempre foi algo que__ ia valer a pena.__Seu sonho sempre esteve acima de qualquer coisa._

_Estava cansado, por causa do jogo anterior, mas não ia decepcionar a China e nem aqueles que acreditavam nele...__Viu o primeiro adversário correndo para tentar competir pela a bola, mas o driblou o deixando para trás, veio o segundo, nesse resolveu dar um banho de cunha, só agora resolveu passar a bola, estava começando a notar que a marcação ficou cerrada._

_Os torcedores gritavam animados,o seu nome, ele podia ouvir claramente, o fazendo sorrir._

_Mas ele caiu..._

_"Que luz forte... Onde eu estou?". Shaoran recobrava a consciência, seus olhos ardiam por causa da claridade, e estranhamente não sentia uma das pernas... Fechou os olhos e os abriu lentamente e viu Wei sentado ao seu lado._

_"Jovem Shaoran, está acordando.". Disse o mordomo forçando um sorriso._

_"Wei? Onde estou? Por que minha perna esta engessada?"._

_"Está no hospital jovem Shaoran, você sofreu um..."._

_"Wei...". Uma voz conhecida interrompeu Wei. _

_Seguiu a voz, vendo o senhor olhando pela janela, levando a mão até os óculos mal posicionados, que cruzou o olhar dele com os de Shaoran._

_"Clow!". Shaoran ficou surpreso._

_O mesmo saiu da janela e Wei levantou–se indo até o lugar que Clow estava antes._

_"Vocês não vão dizer nada?". Perguntou já muito nervoso e alterado, aquela situação toda, aqueles olhares, o estavam preocupando demais. _

_Clow sentou-se ao seu lado, deu um longo suspiro e finalmente disse algo:_

_"Li... Precisamos conversar, antes de tudo... Eu sinto muito..."._

_Pausa _

"Algum problema?". Fazia tempo, que Shaoran estava pensativo, a deixando sem entender.

Ele olhava para o nada de uma maneira triste, o que deixou Sakura com um aperto. Ele acordou, e deu ás costas para a ela, sem dizer algo.

Sakura ficou com a veia da mão pulsando: _"Eu me preocupando e esse mal educado, me dá ás costas!". _

Ele parou a cadeira e ainda de costas, disse:

"Não tenho nada... Pode ir, não chegue atrasada, por favor...". Ela se surpreendeu pela a forma calma e serena de falar. O perfil dele virado a ela lhe possibilitou ver a tristeza em seu olhar. O mesmo se foi.

"_Será que disse alguma coisa?". _Pensou em silêncio e Wei veio até ela.

"Jovem Shaoran, ainda não superou isso...". Dizia a conduzindo até a porta.

"Isso?". Sakura voltou-se para Wei, queria descobri algo.

"Nada, senhorita. Até amanha Sakura!".

"Até amanhã Wei...". Sakura saiu e teve a certeza, do que o Wei falava se tratava do acidente de Shoaran.

Wei fechou a porta, soltou um longo suspiro, lembrando do dia que o jovem Shoaran perdeu o amor por tudo.

_Continuação..._

_A porta do quarto de hospital foi aberta, Kaho trazia consigo um buquê de flores, e assim que entrou o viu, que depois de quatro dias, finalmente havia acordado. Não teve tempo para sorrir, ele estava de cabeça baixa e seu marido com uma expressão de tristeza, soletrou algo para o marido que estava á olhando. Algo que ele confirmou._

_"Ele já sabe?". Foi o que havia perguntado, e ele confirmado._

_Kaho colocou ás flores de cerejeira no vaso e foi até a cama de Shaoran._

_Ele não sabia o que sentia no momento, misto de tristeza com uma falta de ar, seu sonho havia acabado. Havia enfrentado tanta gente pelo o sonho, e ele havia terminado? Aquilo não era justo!Nunca seria._

_A feição de tristeza, os olhos marejados, o horrível sentimento que estava consigo, que nem sabia descrever, pediam que tudo aquilo fosse um terrível sonho, em que ele só queria acordar._

_Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e em seguida, escutou a voz que lhe disse: "Seja forte, Pequeno lobo...". Clow tinha seus olhos tremendo._

_Shaoran virou o rosto em direção ao vaso de flores, e viu umas das pétalas da flor de Sakura, cair no chão._

_Fim Flashback _

* * *

Sakura ficou pensando na aula, e a achou agradável. O ambiente era calmo, tudo era organizado. A maneira que Shaoran ensinava era totalmente diferente do jeito que falava, era gentil e muito atencioso.

Não era rude mesmo, exatamente como disse a nova amiga, Makino. Realmente, era diferente.

"Preciso de um banho!". Espreguiçou-se, levantando da cama, saiu do quarto que mesmo se passado tanto tempo, continuava o mesmo. As mesmas decorações, os mesmos bichinhos de pelúcia, a mesma inocência de Sakura, permanência ali.

"Cheguei!". Touya acabava de chegar e viu a irmã descendo ás escadas, cantarolando.

"Oiiiiiii Touya! Teve uma boa aula?". Parou um degrau antes do final.

"Tive ou dei?". Perguntou sarcástico.

"Tanto faz! Teve?". Irritou-se com a implicância contínua de Touya, mas sorriu do mesmo jeito.

"Tive sim Sakura e você, aonde foi hoje à tarde?". Perguntou colocando a sua pasta em cima da mesa.

"É... Bem, fui visitar uma antiga amiga!". Sorriu sem jeito, pois não era acostumada a mentir para o irmão.

"Sei...". Touya a olhou com o rabo do olho e percebeu o jeito estranho de responder, estava nervosa.

"Vou tomar banho!". Disse com a toalha em mãos, e com Kero no seu encalço.

"Está bem... Vê se não demora!" - A vendo ir à direção da escada cruzou os braços e continuou – "Monstrengas tem essa fama...".

"Aiaiaiaiaiaaiai!". Depois de dar língua subiu ás escadas, chamando pelo Kero que subia junto.

Touya afrouxava a gravata com a mão esquerda, e andava em direção a sala, quando chegou, foi logo se sentando ao sofá, pegou o controle em cima da mesinha e ligou a TV.

_"Amanhã promete chuva forte, em toda parte, temperatura máxima de 21º em Tóquio e..."._

"_Tóquio... É lá onde ela está_...". Sussurrou para si, outra vez pensando nela, as invasões de Mizuki estavam se tornando freqüente. Não prestou mais atenção no noticiário, somente o barulho do toque do telefone, o despertou. Levantou-se calmamente e atendeu, mas quando ia dizer "alô".

"Casa dos Kinomoto! Kinomoto Sakura, falando!".

"_Sakura-chan! Quem fala, é a Nakuru, tudo bem fofa?"._

"Nakuru! Tudo bem sim! E você como está?". Sakura ficou feliz com a ligação, não notando que o irmão escutava a conversa sem querer. Touya ia colocar o telefone no gancho, pois, não tinha o porquê escutar a conversa da irmã que havia atendido no quarto, mas quando ia tirando o telefone do ouvido.

"_Estou muitoooooooooooooo bem! Mas diga-me e o Touya-chan? Você falou de mim para ele?"._ Sakura ficou sem graça e Touya curioso. Quando ela ia responder, escutou a voz de Kaho.

"Akizuki!".Kaho tinha a repreendido.

"Desculpa chefinha! _Sakura-chan depois nos falamos direito! Minha chefinha que falar com você! Beijinhos fofa!_". Sakura despediu-se também e Kaho pegou o telefone. Nakuru sentou-se numa cadeira giratória e começou a girar feito uma criança.

Touya não sabia por que, mas não conseguia desligar o telefone, alguma coisa o prendia ali... Mas quando escutou a outra voz, o motivo de não ter desligado, fez o coração bater mais forte.

"_Sakura, como está? Fiquei preocupada! Você não manteve mais contato comigo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"._

"Kaho-san! Desculpa-me... É que estive atrapalhada esses dias e bem esquecida... Eu estou muito bem! Prometo não fazer mais isso!".

"_Tudo bemm... Tudo está dando certo? Já sei que você o encontrou, mas quero saber mais detalhes!"._ Touya ficou intacto, acompanhava a conversa mesmo não a entendendo...

Ele escutava voz, que tanto amava ouvir. Uma voz doce, que muitas vezes o acalmava.

"Bem... Sim... Mais ainda não consegui muita coisa...". Disse com a voz de desapontamento.

"_Não fique com essa voz, mas me diga o que você fez como ele está? Conte-me tudo!". _Perguntou Kaho sorridente. Mas antes de ouvir a resposta ela escutou um barulho diferente, não vinha de Sakura e nem dela, e nem tal pouco de Nakuru, que além de não esta no telefone, estava ali com ela desenhando, a mesma mostrou o desenho dela ao lado de Touya, estava toda sorridente.

Kaho sorriu e não deixou Sakura dizer nada, pediu que esperasse, já que a porta de seu escritório foi aberta, era um dos funcionários pedindo que Kaho resolvesse um problema.

Ela pediu que Nakuru fosse em seu lugar, a mesma saiu toda saltitante, mas antes de fechar a porta colocou o rosto para dentro e fez uma cara gozada de tristeza, pois certamente queria continuar a falar com Sakura.

"_Sakura, terei que desligar. Amanhã ligo novamente, está bem?"._

"Tudo bem! Vou ficar esperando! Tchauzinho!". Kaho lhe deu tchau e Sakura desligou.

Mas Kaho, não havia desligado...

"_É muito feio escutar a conversa dos outros..."._ Disse num tom irônico, não recebendo resposta alguma. Touya nada disse, ficou surpreso, mas sorriu ao escutar Kaho novamente- _"Não vai me dizer que não sabe disso, Touya?"._

"Saber, eu sei, mas fazia um longo tempo que não escutava sua voz, não é mesmo, Kaho?".

"... Touya-chan...".

* * *

Continuaaaa...

* * *

Qto tempo sem escreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!Tive uns probleminhas com essas historias, me irritei e não tive mais vontade de terminá-las!É que tinha feitos muitos capítulos em um disquete e em um belo dia, o disquete não quis me devolver ás historias, (...Mas não á perigo d acontecer mais isso!

Queria agradecer á uma menininha que me fez voltar a escrever...Kalilah!

Mto obrigada viu?Acho que c vc não tivesse me perguntado dessa historia eu não tinha nem escrito mais!Gostou da continuação em?Eu tava meio assim pra colocá-la...Faz tempo q não escrevia...

Oiaaaa!Vamos deixar recadinhos em?.Adoro lê-los, estimula a qualquer um a continuar a escrever!

Ah!Fiquei muito feliz com essas sete pessoas...**Kalilah, Sakura Scatena, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika,, Salira Tsuki Crisis e Anaisa.**

Essas pessoas fofas aí me adicionaram como umas de suas autoras (autores) favoritas!Tem gente que vai achar uma coisa pequena...Mas pra mim é bem imensa...É ótimo isso!Sinto-me toda, toda!Hihihihi...XD

Bem é issoooo...Mto obrigada quem já leu este capitulo e os outros que já escrevi...Arigato msm!E o obrigada o pessoal aí de cimaaaa!Não vo demorar com os outros!Té


	6. Amo você, vovô!

**Tomoeda-**** Hiiragisawa Restaurant'S - 19:10**

"Boa noite senhoritas, fizeram reserva?". Um senhor gentil, vestido formalmente, fez a pergunta. Enquanto uma conversava com o garçom, a outra observava o local.

O restaurante desde sua decoração ao lado de fora a ele dentro, era maravilhoso, aos seus olhos. Notou os dois andares, o segundo andar podia ser visto, olhando para cima, pois não era coberto. As mesas tinham abajur em forma de flor, que ficava em uma pequena caixinha envolvida por fitas vermelhas, combinando com lenços, com toalhas de mesa, com pratos que tinham seu fundo vermelho, taças e até mesmo os talheres.

As duas escadas, que ficavam ao lado esquerdo e outra ao lado direito, tinham enrolada nos apoios, fitas vermelhas.

"Sakuraaa-chan! Vamos!". Tomoyo junto do garçom sorriam, com seu jeito de criança impressionada, admirando o lugar. Sakura parou de observá-lo, olhando para a amiga, e com um sorriso tímido, disse um "Sim" com a cabeça.

"Aqui é muito bonito Tomoyo-chan!". Disse seguindo o garçom ao lado dela.

"É mesmo! Eriol-kun me contou que durante uma semana predomina uma cor, e ainda disse que antes, esse lugar era um cabaré muito cafona. Hihihihihi". Sakura havia passado o recado de Eriol, o que deixou a prima contente. A mesma já havia ligado para o antigo numero que ele tinha dado do restaurante, mas não era mais, transformou-se em uma pizzaria.

As duas vieram vestidas a caráter para o elegante restaurante, chamado: "Hiiragisawa Restaurant'S".

Tomoyo de cabelos soltos e encaracolados em suas pontas, que iam até a cintura, trajava vestido preto veludo indo até a panturrilha, o começo dele, era envolvido no pescoço, que a partir da cintura não era mais colado, era rodado, feito por ela mesma.

Tomoyo tinha isso como Hobby, que acabou virando profissão. Adorava desenhar roupas e depois fazê-las. Sakura é quem o diga, em qualquer dia comemorativo, ganhava roupas da prima. Ganhava roupas até mesmo no dia dos Pais.

O vestido que Sakura usava aquela noite, era outro feito por Tomoyo. Ele era verde, de alças finas e que ao mesmo tempo escondia e realçava os seus bustos. Havia bordados brancos que vinham da parte lateral do vestido, indo até a barriga, era rodado também.

Ambas chamavam a atenção de executivos que provavelmente se reuniam para falar de negócios, um deles até levantou a taça e piscou para os olhares curiosos de Sakura, que corada, olhou para frente. O restaurante estava completamente cheio.

"Senhorita Daidouji!". Tomoyo reconheceu a voz. Virou-se e abriu um lindo sorriso, enquanto Sakura, que ia à frente seguindo o garçom, nem reparou que amiga ficou para trás, só se deu conta, quando o garçom gentilmente puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar.

"Vovô Masaki... Reunidos com os sócios, como sempre?". Tomoyo levou a mão ao ombro do senhor sentado, que apertou sua mão, com uma expressão gentil. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, já com alguns fios brancos e na barba. Tomoyo observou os olhares curiosos sobre ela, teve sua mão segurada e puxada.

Masaki, cochichando em seu ouvido disse: "Por incrível que pareça, são pessoas que dizem serem meus amigos...".

"E não são?".

"Quando precisam..." - Masaki fez uma pausa e segurando a mão dela, levantou-se – "Meus amigos, quero lhes apresentar Daidouji Tomoyo, filha de minha sobrinha Daidouji Sonomi".

Tomoyo cumprimentou a todos, e foi retribuída. Muitos elogiavam sua mãe, diziam de seu trabalho que era fabuloso, de como mantinha a fabrica de brinquedos em pé a cada ano que passava.

De longe, Sakura observava Tomoyo e o senhor que estava ao seu lado, que lhe parecia bem familiar.

"Está sozinha, Tomoyo-chan?".

"Não Vovô, vim com uma pessoa a qual, você conhece muito bem".

"E qual é o nome desta pessoa? Não conheço muitas pessoas jovens, convivo mais com pessoas que já tiveram seus sonhos realizados ou que passam a maior parte do tempo falando de seus netos". Disse tudo com um sorriso tímido.

"Se chama, Kinomoto Sakura". O sorriso tímido que Masaki tinha em seu rosto, desapareceu, dando lugar, a uma expressão de surpresa. Fazia muito tempo que não a via. A última vez que á viu, ela deveria ter uns 16 anos. Mas sempre, gostava de ser informado sobre seus netos por Sonomi.

"Onde ela está Tomoyo-chan?". Perguntou com uma voz séria e com uma feição triste. Tomoyo virou-se e procurou à amiga, quando a viu, acenou levemente e o mesmo fez Sakura.

Masaki vendo a sorrir pode ver Nadeshiko. O mesmo sorriso.

Amava tanto Nadeshiko, que seu amor por ela foi egoísta. Quando a perdeu, seu ódio por Fujitaka aumentou. Fujitaka havia "roubado" o que ele mais amou na vida, e isso no que acreditava, só mudou depois da conversa definitiva que teve com Fujitaka. Foi através dessa conversa que percebeu, o quanto ela foi feliz.

"Não quer vim comigo, Vovô?".

"Não... Primeiro preciso tomar coragem..." - Falou ainda olhando para mesa de Sakura e continuou – "Vocês duas... Você me lembra Nadeshiko fisicamente e pela voz doce, e Sakura me lembra o jeito, o olhar, o sorriso, os olhos... Os olhos de minha neta q nunca irei esquecer". Tomoyo viu a expressão triste dele, segurou a mão dele com as suas duas, sorrindo disse:

"Vovô... Estaremos esperando o senhor". Tomoyo deu um beijo em sua mão e foi em direção a mesa onde Sakura estava. Masaki ficou a vendo ir, quando percebeu que estava chamando atenção de seus amigos, sorriu disfarçadamente.

"Não vai sentar-se, Amamiya?". Masaki ouviu o amigo, mas falou para si mesmo.

"Como se eu consegui-se".

* * *

"_É obvio que Shaoran li, é um garoto que ainda promete muito no futebol, é extremamente incrível suas habilidades". _

"_Tenho que concordar com você, o mais engraçado é que não sabemos muita coisa sobre ele. Só sabemos que é da China, sua família é muito fechada, nunca deu uma entrevista falando sobre ele..."._

"Jovem Shaoran, vendo novamente esta gravação?".

"É, não a nada para fazer". Shaoran estava sentado, com suas pernas deitadas em pequeno banco revestido de seda, confortável.

"E por que não aceitou o convite do senhor Eriol-san?".

"Não disse nem que não é nem que sim, deixei em meio termo".

"Como de costume" – Shaoran deu um olhar fulminante em seu mordomo, que não surtiu efeito, Wei já havia se acostumado com aquele jeito de ser do jovem. - "Vou para o meu quarto, se desejar alguma coisa, me chame". Disse gentilmente, Shaoran apenas fez um sim com a cabeça.

Ainda ficou vendo, por alguns instantes, o programa de futebol em que seu talento estava sendo discutido. Wei havia gravado há muito tempo.

"_Tempo que não volta para mim e para ninguém". _Desligou a TV e respirou fundo. Vivia de lembranças, sentia imensas saudades de sua mãe, que não esteve ao seu lado, quando decidiu ser jogador de futebol.

Sua decisão, na época, foi de desagrado para toda a família, menos, para as quatro irmãs Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanrei e Fenmei, que adoravam vê-lo na televisão, sempre o apoiavam acreditando no talento do único irmão.

Ieran Li, mãe de Shaoran, nunca concordou, sonhava alto demais com o futuro do filho. Sendo o herdeiro da família Li, a mais respeitada da China famosa pelo o poder, o respeito e a descendência de magos e de guerreiros chineses, deveria seguir o destino que tinha sido traçado por todos, menos por ele.

Desde pequeno, foi treinado para ser um herdeiro frio, calculista, e forte. E ele tornou-se o oposto.

_Flashback_

"_Se está é sua decisão, e não irá voltar atrás, é melhor que saia desta casa!"._

"_Mãe? Fala sério?". Aquelas palavras o surpreenderam._

"_Sei o que acontecerá futuramente, mas mesmo assim você vai em frente, se quer ir, vá só. Não irei ser testemunha disto". Ieran estava de costas para o filho, sua voz saia forte, uma voz decidida, sem nenhum tremor ou alguma falha._

"_Então, eu irei. Mas vou lembrar-me deste dia para sempre". Shaoran dizia indo em direção a porta, olhou outra vez para a mãe, que não havia se virado, e saiu batendo a porta, o barulho ecoou pela a sala silenciosa._

_Ficou encostado à porta de cabeça baixa, sentiu a presença de Clow, o tio que sempre estava por perto, escorado em uma das enormes colunas do palácio. Shaoran nada disse, deu passos firmes com o punho fechado, pelo o vasto corredor. Já não podia voltar atrás, iria traçar o próprio caminho. O coração doía, mas que qualquer treinamento que já teve._

"_Nada do que se faça ou diga iria mudá-lo, e mesmo assim você insistiu?". Clow adentrou na sala imensa, que como toda a mansão, era decorada por Ieran._

"_Ele é meu filho, e vai sofrer. Você também sabe o que irá acontecer, não espere que o deixe ir sem ao menos avisá-lo de tudo". Ieran continuava de costas, e sua voz com a mesma força._

"_Como você falou... Ele é seu filho. Então não tente fazer que ele desista de algo, que você nunca desistiria Ieran"._

"_Está enganado Clow... Acabei de desistir do meu próprio filho". O que ninguém imaginaria é que por trás daquela voz decidida, em sua face, corriam lágrimas._

_Lágrimas que ela escondia, mas não as segurava. _

_Fim Flashback_

"Alô?". O toque do telefone residencial, lhe trouxe de volta para a realidade.

"_Shaoran? Ainda está em casa? Você não vem?"._

"É ele. Se atendi ao telefone é porque estou, e respondendo a outra pergunta, não irei".

"_Como sempre, curto e grosso, é o Shaoran que conheço. É uma pena não vim, como você detesta que eu insista em algo, não direi nada. Sozinho, faço companhia às belíssimas senhoritas". _

"Como se isso fosse novidade, mulheres então sempre constantes e inconstantes na sua vida".

"_Você não sabe mesmo a diferença entre ser educado e mulherengo. Tenho que ir, as deixei esperando. Te vejo amanhã Shaoran". _Disse tudo gentilmente.

Desligou o telefone, depois dizer "_Até logo", _não estava disposto a sair, toda vez precisava de ajuda, e isso, era umas coisas que o irritava. Aquela vida, para ele, estava cheia de coisas que sem querer lhe irritavam.

Fazendo esforço, tirou suas pernas de onde estavam, esticou-se tirando o pequeno banco, colocou todo o seu corpo no sofá. Apertou o botão que acionou uma camada, ereta, logo se transformando em um sofá-cama, se ajeitou, deitando.

Olhando o teto, pensava em como seria o dia amanhã, certamente, mais um dia de lembranças.

Fechou os olhos, e a aula de culinária, lhe veio em mente. O que prepararia? Será que a aluna estranha, sem jeito e doidinha, chegaria atrasada? O jeito dela irritada era engraçado. Abrindo os olhos, disse:

"Ela me lembra o quanto gostava de irritar minhas irmãs...".

Saudade acoplada com insônia? Definitivamente não era uma boa mistura.

* * *

Tomoyo percebeu os olhares de Masaki a sua mesa, viu o quanto ele queria ver a neta de perto. Ela fez um sim com a cabeça, tentado lhe passar coragem.

Masaki levantou-se e disse algo aos amigos, e foi caminhando lentamente para a mesa. A coragem passada funcionou.

"_Até que enfim Vovô..."._ Tomoyo, murmurou para si.

No caminho Masaki encontrou com Eriol, falaram-se e alguns minutos depois andaram juntos para a mesa.

Masaki não aparentava, mas estava nervoso, de alguma forma sentia certa força, uma coragem extra.

Masaki e Eriol chegaram a mesa, os olhares neles contemplavam a alegria de alguém, que não estava no restaurante, mas sim, do lado de fora, especificadamente sentada em um edifício pequeno, sorrindo, afagava um gatinho.

Observava desde o começo aquela noite linda, que estava como ela queria, as duas pessoas, que mais amava, estavam juntas. Sorrindo, fechou os olhos, lembrando daquela cena.

"_Vovô..."._

"_Sim, querida?"._

"_Vai me amar sempre?"._

"_Que pergunta minha filha, claro que sim, sempre, sempre e sempre". __A menina abriu um enorme sorriso._

O gatinho levantou-se e ficou procurando pela presença, quando se sentiu sendo levantado, era sua mãe que o levava para junto dos outros filhotes com a boca.

"_Amo você vovô!"._

* * *

**Japão-Tóquio 20:32**

"Chefinhaa...". Nakuru estava debruçada na mesa de Kaho, a olhando examinar uns papeis que a mesma acabará de trazer, decidiu fazer a pergunta.

"Diga Nakuru". Kaho continuava a olhá-los, depois de poucos minutos, ajeitou os óculos de grau e a encarou, Nakuru sentou-se com a coluna encostada na cadeira.

"Desculpa a pergunta, mas por que o Touya ligou novamente?". Disse brincando com a ponta do cabelo, enrolando em seu dedo indicador.

"Alguém já te disse que você é muito, muito, muitíssimo curiosa?". Nakuru se calou, enquanto Kaho sorria com seu jeito de menininha. Estranhou a demora de Nakuru a falar alguma coisa, o silêncio não combinava com ela.

"Doze!". Nakuru levantou a cabeça tão rápido, que Kaho tomou um susto.

Fazia tempos que Nakuru era sua secretaria, mas não era acostumada com esses sustos que ela lhe dava.

"Doze?". Indagou Kaho, sem entender.

"É! Doze pessoas já me disseram que sou muito curiosa!" - Nakuru voltou a olhar para baixo, depois levou seu braço para detrás da cabeça-"Mas não faço a mínima idéia de quantas pessoas já me fizeram a mesma pergunta que você, chefinha!".

"Até imagino, pegue..." - Kaho depois de assinar entregou os papeis- "Me traga um copo d' água, está bem? Aproveite e conte quantas pessoas gostam de você".

"Simmmmm senhoraaaaa! Já volto! E não pense que me esqueci de Touya! Hum!". Akizuki saiu saltitante e sorridente como de costume.

Kaho adorava o seu jeito, sem saber, Nakuru alegrava quem até mesmo não estava bem. No escritório a consideravam, a menininha ingênua, todos a adoravam.

Kaho apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, olhando para o nada tinha em seus pensamentos, uma pergunta.

"_Será que aceito seu convite?"._

Nakuru olhava para baixo, enquanto andava pelo corredor.

"Nove... Dez... Onze... Doze... Treze...". Contava quantas pessoas gostava dela, nos dedos.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**Humrum...Demoro d novo...Eh q meu coelhinho andou roendo uns fios aki q definitivamente não eram pra terem sido ruídos...¬¬...Mas finalmente tá aí!Espero q tenham gostado!**

**Beijos pra essa ninas aí!)**

_**Adriana:**_**Tá aí!Gostou, Gostou,gostou?**

_**Raissa:**_**Desculpa a demoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Desisti non!**

_**Lori Nakamura:**_**Mto obrigada!Como disse aqui me sinto toda, toda, quando alguém me adiciona como escritora!Mto feliz!Brigada!To toda,toda!o/**

_**kalilah:**_**Cadê tu?Faz tempo q não t vejo no MsN e nem por aqui, sumida, sumida!**

_**Line:**_**Desculpa tbm a demoraaa, imprevisto sempre acontecem na minha vida!Eriol e Tomoyo!Oh yes!hihihihi.**

**E pra quem ler, mas não comentaaa, beijos tbm!.Te mais!**


	7. Xiaolang!

"_Li Shaoran é uma pessoa bem reservada, bastante sério. A informação que obtive de minha chefa, confere toda. Não sei por onde começar... Não sei mesmo._

_Tentei obter algo do Mordomo dele, chamado Wei, (ainda não sei seu segundo nome), mas ele contou uma historia totalmente diferente da real._

_Disse-me que ele machucou a perna esquerda por esquiar na neve._ _Não é verdade!_

_Hoje pesquisei, na Biblioteca de Tomoeda, e achei alguns livros de medicina sobre algumas lesões:_

Lesão de grau **um** é leve: Numa perna reduz a velocidade em 10% e em meio grau tanto as demais habilidades da perna ferida quanto à da outra (como chutar), a menos que o personagem use com sucesso algum recurso ou a habilidade de dominar a dor.

Uma lesão de grau **dois** já é séria: Na perna, reduz a velocidade em 20%, reduz a maioria das habilidades e danos que dependem da perna ferida em 10% e reduz as que dependerem basicamente da outra perna (como chutar) em meio grau.

Uma lesão de grau **dois e meio:** é como a anterior, no entanto reduz a velocidade em 60% e reduz em 20% a habilidade para chutar com a perna ferida e o dano que pode causar e impede que o personagem se apóie nela (não pode, portanto, chutar com a outra ou correr).

Uma lesão de grau **três** é grave: Uma lesão desse grau na perna o inutiliza completamente até ser curada.

_Não faço a mínima idéia, de qual seja o caso de Shaoran... Há outros graus, de acordo com este livro, mas são muitos sérios, que acredito não ser o caso dele._

_Tenho muita coisa para fazer, apesar de já está em um caminho meio andado, não sei ainda o porquê de ele não ter seguido o tratamento e ter se isolado._

_Confesso que não queria saber do jeito que irei descobrir._

_Tenho medo das conseqüências..."._

"Já vou Touya-chan!". Sakura levantava-se da cadeira de sua escrivaninha, deixando a caneta e bloco de anotações lá em cima, calçava suas pantufas e ajeitava o rabo de cavalo.

Kero, até então, deitado em sua cama, levantou a cabeça, dando um grande bocejo, mas logo se deitou de bruço. Tinha comido muito, sua barriga o denunciava.

Fechou a porta com cuidado, e continuava a ajeitar o cabelo, fios insistentes, que não queriam ficar presos. Seus cabelos continuavam na mesma altura de seus ombros, sua franja continuava a mesma. Ela só havia crescido, ganhado feições de mulher, mas a Sakura de 12 anos, persistia em ficar.

"Oi!". Ela descia as escadas e viu seu irmão com cara de poucos amigos.

"A louça está do mesmo jeito que saí e que cheguei".

"Aiaiaiaiai! Estava ocupada com outras coisas me desculpa!". Disse dando língua.

Touya foi andando até a lousa que repartia os afazeres da casa, desde pequena Sakura convivia com isto.

Ele apontou sutilmente: "**Monstrenga: Lavar louça e a roupa".**

"Aiaiaiai" - Bufando e com a voz alterada disse – "Antes era o meu nome que devia está escrito ali! E quantas vezes irei falar que NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!". Sakura gritou tão alto, que pareceu que a casa tinha saído do lugar.

Touya incrédulo tirou as mãos dos ouvidos e pegou o paletó que havia colocado na cadeira, foi em direção as escadas, mas antes:

"Quem organizava antes, era o papai, então ELE escrevia SEU nome..."- Com um meio sorriso, continuou – "Como não é monstrenga gritando desse jeito?" -Touya voltou e disse- "Ah! Darei aulas daqui a pouco, se for sair leve a outra chave". Deu língua e subiu.

Sakura fechou o punho com força, e ficou resmungando, logo olhou para o relógio de parede e lembrou-se que teria de devolver o livro na Biblioteca, antes de ir para a aula. Mas primeiro, os afazeres da casa a chamavam.

* * *

**Biblioteca de Tomoeda- 14:35 –**

"Muito obrigada senhorita". Disse a idosa senhora, detrás do balcão recebendo os dois livros que Sakura havia pegado -"Não gostaria de ficar com alguns novamente? Chegaram alguns novos, gosta da historia de dinastias?".

"Dinastias? Li apenas os períodos Edo, Meiji, Muromachi do Japão...".

"Hum... Então porque não lê sobre alguns das Dinastias da china? Chegaram todas hoje, Dinastias Chang, Hia, Théu, Li...". Sakura sorria para a velha senhora.

"Não obrigada, é que pretendo pegar outros livros amanhã, e também preciso ir" – Sakura fez as reverencias – "Até logo".

A senhora fez o mesmo, e a viu indo em direção a grande porta da biblioteca.

Naquela tarde, a biblioteca estava cheia de crianças com seus pais, muitos estudantes e senhores. Fazia anos que tinha indo ali, a última vez que foi, ainda era pequena.

"Desculpa senhora!". Disse uma menina que havia se chocado de leve com ela.

Sakura apenas sorriu, mas nem teve tempo de dizer algo, já que a criança correu para fora da Biblioteca, mas deixou um livro para trás.

Sakura olhou para a porta e a perdeu de vista. Olhou o livro, novamente, e baixou para pegá-lo.

"**Os Três Porquinhos". **Sakura já ereta voltou ao balcão, viu a senhora recebendo um livro, e esperou a sua vez. Ao acabar de atender, a senhora lhe chamou.

"Uma menininha deixou cair isto". Disse lhe mostrando o livro, a velha senhora pegou da mão de Sakura, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Essas crianças, de hoje em dia, são muito descuidadas". O livro que havia sido deixado lá, antes de Sakura se aproximar, estava bem na beirada do largo balcão de mármore, e por um descuido da velha senhora, este, caiu no chão.

"Pegue para mim, por favor.". Sakura gentilmente se curvou para pegá-lo e aproveitou para ler o titulo:

"**A Dinastia Li". **O livro de cor preta possuía uma capa grossa, sendo bem volumoso.

Ela não havia assimilado uma coisa com a outra, provando que apesar dos anos, continuava ainda muito distraída.

"Com certeza este é um dos livros que acabou de chegar, sim?". Perguntou a mesma ainda com ele em sua mão. Olhava atenciosamente para a capa, reparando em seus detalhes, muito bem feitos por sinal.

Havia uma lua cheia, muito clara, e uma pessoa em pé e de costas, olhando para lua em cima de um monte. Segurava com a mão direita uma espada, e com a outra, uma bandeira suja de sangue, que como os seus cabelos balançavam para uma única direção. A pessoa é um homem, apenas usava a parte de baixo de uma armadura chinesa, suas costas estavam nuas.

"Sim, sim...". Disse a senhora estendendo a mão para pegá-lo, o que fez Sakura acordar e sorrir sem jeito a devolvendo.

Sakura despediu-se outra vez, e foi andando novamente, tinha que ir para aula de culinária. E dessa vez estava decidida a conseguir alguma coisa.

Não poderia fingir e não conseguir nada ao mesmo tempo, Mizuki estava contando com ela, e sabia muito bem que isso era um trabalho, e que ele deveria ser feito.

"_Mas para isso tenho que começar...". _Certa decepção surgiu em seus olhos, e os desviou para o pulso, vendo o mesmo relógio que Yukito havia lhe dando á muito tempo. Tinha encontrado naquela mesma tarde, lhe colocando bateria nova.

Guardou com muito carinho, apesar do quanto foi difícil o termino com Yukito, nunca teve vontade de se desfazer de nada do que havia ganhado dele, pois, tudo lhe proporcionou um sorriso.

Era exatamente 14h36min, Sakura acelerou seus passos, não queria atrasar nenhum minuto.

Na verdade não queria mesmo, ganhar sermão de pontualidade de Li Shaoran.

"Aiiiiii como ele me irritaaa!". Franziu a testa, mas parou de andar- "_Espera... O nome é Li Shaoran" _- Em seus pensamentos, Sakura, ligava uma coisa com a outra – _"Shaoran Li... Sobrenome Li... Dinastia Li"._

"**NANI?!". **Sakura se assustou ao finalmente perceber, o que poucos minutos antes, deixava escapar, o que poderia ser de algum modo, de grande ajuda (ou não) para ela.

Sakura virou seu corpo bruscamente e desta vez, seus passos em direção a Balconista eram rápidos.

* * *

"Fujitaka-chan? Que milagre está em casa à hora dessas?". Sonomi, confortavelmente vestida, usava um vestido com girassóis bordados nele, estava na sala de vídeo, sentada, usando pantufas. Fez a pergunta quando escutou a porta sendo aberta, e o viu entrando.

"Quem deveria falar isto só eu, Sonomi-chan..." - Caminhava até ela, sorridente, a sala era iluminada somente pela a TV LCD tela plana, com a imagem de Tomoyo frisada – "Fiquei surpreso quando Michiru, disse-me que você estava em casa, chegou cedo por quê?".

Sonomi retribuía o sorriso, e logo Fujitaka chegou até ela lhe dando um beijo na testa. O que fez Sonomi virar o rosto e ficar brava.

Fujitaka apenas sorriu, levou a mão até o queixo de Sonomi e virando seu rosto delicadamente, lhe beijou, o que a fez corar subitamente.

"Estava cansada e resolvi dá um descanso. Só irei trabalhar amanhã, estava precisando relaxar". Disse ainda corada, olhando para o lado oposto de Fujitaka.

Apesar de casada com Fujitaka, Sonomi ainda se comportava como se fosse sua namorada.

"Estava vendo o que sobre Tomoyo-chan?". Sonomi virou o rosto e lembrou-se do que estava assistindo, apertando Play.

"É apresentação que ela fez no Festival do Cravo!". Disse olhando para a filha que a encantava.

"Ah sim, que depois você me emprestou para assistir em casa".

"Sim! Você além de chegar atrasado, trouxe aquela irritante maquina fotográfica!" - Sonomi se aconchegou ao lado de Fujitaka, ficando deitada em seu peito e sorria, estava tão feliz, mas antes de decidir aquela felicidade, havia relutado muito- "Foi naquele dia, que percebi que gostava de você". Fujitaka beijou sua testa.

Estava feliz, não fazia a mínima idéia de que encontraria a felicidade, ao lado da mulher que sempre o odiou por ter se casado com sua prima, Nadeshiko.

Ele a envolveu com o braço, e com a outra mão, encaixou sua mão na dela.

"Sinto falta de Sakura-chan... Quase não vem nós ver depois que chegou". Sonomi abriu os olhos e percebeu a voz triste do marido, se aconchegou e com os olhos abertos, disse:

"Você também não para em casa. Sempre ocupado. Como quer que Sakura-chan venha nos visitar?"- Ela fazia carinhos no peito do marido, que ainda tinha a mesma expressão e nada disse. Sonomi saiu de seus braços e ficou com sua boca perto da dele. Fujitaka tirou seus olhos da apresentação de Tomoyo, e olhou para ela curioso - "Que tal, nos mesmos fazermos uma visitinha a ela? Assim, aproveitamos para ver como está Touya-chan, que apenas nos liga... E também podemos trazer mais fotos de Nadeshiko!".

Sorrindo Sonomi, viu o sorriso em seu marido, que fez um sim com a cabeça. Ela ia voltar a deitar em seu peito, mas ele a impediu.

"Realmente, amo você"– Fujitaka segurou seu rosto apenas com uma mão, ela corada, ficou surpresa. O marido ás vezes á surpreendia com declarações do nada – "E agradeço tanto a ela, por ter nos juntado". Dizendo isto, ele a beijou.

Era um beijo carinhoso, romântico que ia sendo cada vez mais aprofundado, Sonomi podia sentir só com aquele beijo, as palavras que ele acabara de lhe dizer.

Fujitaka parou de beijá-la, mesmo com a vontade de fazer aquilo eternamente, lhe deu um selinho, levantou-se, deixando Sonomi confusa.

"Vêm, quero amar você...". O tom de sua voz foi sensual e doce, ao mesmo tempo, estendia a mão para ela, que ficou vermelha.

Ela olhou para a tela, e pegou o controle remoto, desligando, e quando fez isso, duas luzes por cima da tela, foram ligadas, não muito fortes.

Ela pegou a mão de seu marido, e o deixou a guiar. Foram para fora da sala de vídeo. E quando a porta foi fechada, as luzes se apagaram.

* * *

**Escola Tomoeda 14:46**

"**Gome ne Sensei**! Não consigo fazer isto... É muito difícil...".A garota de franja e cabelos castanhos escuros curtos, que iam até a nuca, abaixou a cabeça desapontada. Tinha uma feição triste e um olhar perdido para o piano.

"Repetindo isso de novo..." - O homem, de costas para ela, olhava pela janela e sua feição era de extrema irritação – "Se quer mesmo aprender, não gaste o seu tempo reclamando, tente!". Ainda triste, decidiu tocar mais uma vez, e errou a nota Si seguida de Fá. -"Qual é o problema Nakagaws? Estamos nisso, mais de meia hora!".

Touya se virou extremamente irritado. Ela tomou um susto e se encolheu não vendo o professor se aproximar dela – "É nisso que dá você perde seu tempo reclamando e não se esforçando mais e mais".

"Mas eu..."- Ela engoliu seco e com a cabeça baixa, continuou- "Eu... Eu tenho ensaiando em casa...".

"Não é o que parece! Talvez você pense que ensaiar apenas meia hora por dia, vai ajudar você! Pois eu digo, não ajuda!". Touya estava tão irritado, que não percebia que seu tom de voz estava alterado, tudo o que pode escutar, da tímida aluna foi um simples:

"Gome ne sensei...". Ficaram em silencio, alguns segundos.

Touya respirou fundo, depois de constatar que tinha exagerado. Talvez estivesse descontando sua frustração, em Nakagaws.

É, estava descontando nela.

Kaho era o motivo de tanta irritação. Não conseguia entender o seu "_Não"_.

"Nakagaws..."- Touya que estava escorado no piano de braços cruzados, a chamou com uma voz mais calma. Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente, e ficou surpresa com o sorriso tímido de Touya -"Desculpe-me está bem? Exagerei um pouco "- Touya suspirou e levou sua mão esquerda ao seu cabelo –" Na verdade, exagerei muito, não foi minha intenção lhe deixar assim". Touya a olhou novamente, e cruzou os braços.

Ela escutava tudo muito surpresa, mas deu um sorriso tímido, o mesmo de Touya.

"Tudo bem, Sensei... Mas o senhor tem razão em brigar comigo...". Touya saiu de onde estava e ficou quase de joelhos ao lado de sua aluna corada pela aproximação dele.

"Não é verdade, só está muito distraída hoje" - Touya pode ver o olhar triste dela, olhando para o lado – "É a minha melhor aluna, vamos, não desanime". Touya colocou a mão no ombro dela, o que a fez tomar um susto e ficar ainda mais vermelha.

Sorrindo Touya levou o dedo na ponta do nariz dela, em um movimento rápido- "Vamos continuar, só lhe peço atenção!". A menina robótica balançou a cabeça rapidamente e se voltou para o piano, estava vermelha e feliz.

Ele voltou para a janela, e pode acompanhar a melodia que soava com mais personalidade e alma. Fechou os olhos e tudo o que pode pensar, foi em Kaho.

Não conseguia tirá-la de sua cabeça, sua voz lhe dizendo o contrário do que ele queria, o deixou frustrado e triste. Olhou para trás e viu sua aluna concentrada. E isso o fez sorrir.

"_Kaho..."._ O vento balançava seus cabelos. A aluna tocava, ao mesmo tempo em que o via olhando pela a janela, para o pátio do colégio. Ele tinha o olhar fixo para a fonte do pátio.

_Flashback_

"_Às vezes você me surpreende Touya-chan". Disse o rapaz que depois de escutar o amigo, disse, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava pedrinhas na fonte – "Se você a ama tanto assim, peça ela em casamento"._

_O mesmo parou e ajeitou os óculos se sentando ao lado do amigo, que de braços cruzados, tinha no rosto, uma feição seria._

"_Como vou pedir ela em casamento, se ainda estou no colegial Yukito?" - Touya deu tapinha de leve na cabeça do amigo, que levou a mão até a cabeça. – "Kaho não vai querer viver com um pirralho igual a mim, e eu não ia querer ser sustentado por ela"._

"_Se vocês se amam, isso tudo é besteira". Yukito foi encarado pelo amigo, que virou o rosto e começou a jogar pedrinhas na fonte –"Touya-chan, lute por ela"._

"_E o que exatamente você quer que eu faça?". Touya continuava a jogar as pedrinhas que minutos atrás, era seu amigo quem jogava. Yukito colocou a mão em seu ombro e disse:_

"_A questão não é o que eu quero que você faça. Mas sim, o que você quer fazer"._

_Touya parou de jogar e olhou o amigo. Escutaram o sinal de seu colégio, virou-se soltando as pedrinhas, colocando as mãos nos bolsos._

"_Vamos, temos que voltar para o colégio". Yukito com uma expressão preocupada, seguiu Touya._

"_Hei vocês dois!" - Um senhor vestindo uniforme, os repreendeu, fazendo os dois se virarem – "O que pensam que estão fazendo aqui? O colégio de vocês é do outro lado! Vocês não podem ficar aqui! Digam-me os nomes de vocês, o diretor vai saber disto!"._

"_Hei Touyaaa vamos correr!". Disse Yukito já se aquecendo, corria, mas não saia do lugar, arrancando o sorriso de Touya, que assentiu com a cabeça._

_Fim Flashback_

"Que vento bom". Touya despertou dos pensamentos, vendo Nakagaws, ao seu lado, que sentia o vento, abrindo os olhos sorrindo, continuou – "Como o mundo e as pequenas coisas que fazem parte dele, são bonitas!".

Touya ficou com uma expressão séria no lugar da expressão serena, que havia tido em seu rosto. Ele olhou o céu e falou o que uma vez, Mizuki tinha lhe falado.

"O mundo é bonito? Como pode ser belo, se nele existem tantas coisas feias?". Sua aluna o fitou rapidamente, vendo sua expressão.

Estava pensativo novamente, a deixando curiosa: _"O que será que ele tanto pensa?"._

"_Touya me desculpa, mas não posso. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer aqui, que não podem ficar pendentes. __Não sei se agora é o momento de tentar entrelaçarmos nossas vidas..._"- A voz doce dela ecoava em sua cabeça -"A minha vida sempre será sua, você comigo ou não... Kaho-chan".

* * *

"_Hum... Cadê todo mundo?". _Sakura bateu na porta, mas ninguém veio abri-la, levou a mão até a maçaneta, e a abriu, pensou se entraria ou não, mas estava na hora da aula. E decidiu entrar.

Foi andando até a sala de estar, não ouvindo um ruído sequer. Nem mesmo Wei veio até ela, que por sinal, não estava em casa.

Sakura tirou a boina preta a segurando com as duas mãos, olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e viu que não estava atrasada, tinha chegado cedo. Avistou o sofá e resolveu sentar nele, decidida a esperar por alguém.

Sakura vestia um vestido rodado no quadril, de cor cinza, com bordados pretos no final dele e no busto. Sentada com os joelhos encostados entre si, e com os pés opostos, não hesitava em olhar os portas retratos da casa de Shaoran.

Num estralo, lembrou-se do livro que guardava na bolsa de crochê, que estava ao seu lado, e decidiu lê-lo, guardou a boina na bolsa e o pegou.

Abrindo, viu duas iniciais bem grandes na primeira pagina.

"**R.C" **e o titulo escrito em Chinês. Já na segunda pagina, havia o Índice composto por oito capítulos. Sakura folheou e resolveu ler o Prefácio, enquanto esperava por alguma alma viva.

"_A historia desta dinastia cresceu conforme o seu devido merecimento, e quis contribuir com isto para minha própria satisfação, mas sempre com a esperança de que este meu trabalho interessasse outras pessoas._

_Resolvi escrevê-la por dois motivos; o primeiro ver e ler como foi escrito a Dinastia Chang. Sinceramente, não gostei. Faltou complementos e ordem em todo o livro, ninguém está interessado somente em datas, mas sim, o porquê de elas terem sido citadas. Outro motivo, é que tive a oportunidade de conhecer a dinastia Li de perto. Sim meu caro eleitor ou eleitora, sei de segredos da família Li, mas ainda não sei se os colocarei aqui, pensarei no assunto enquanto escrevo._

_Mas para que não (perdão da palavra) morram de curiosidade, e descubra os outros segredos (Se os colocar), digo um; os homens da família Li sabiam cozinhar divinamente. Tiveram que aprender, difícil de imaginar. Mas o porquê, explicarei em outra pagina deste livro. Só não "direi" qual [...]"_

"Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?!". Sakura parou de ler, e pôde reconhecer a voz, recuperando-se do susto, fechou o livro e cruzou seu olhar com o dele.

"Mas que pergunta é essa? Errar de casa, não errei, vejo o professor mais perfeito do mundo...". Disse com tom de desdém, chegou a hora de enfrentá-lo.

Shaoran lhe deu um de seus famosos olhares fulminantes. Ele estava na cadeira de rodas elétrica, e a acionou, saindo do médio corredor que havia, entre a porta de entrada e o escritório.

A casa de Shaoran era pequena por fora, mas grande por dentro, sendo de dois andares. As paredes em geral eram amarelas, apenas na cozinha elas eram brancas. Os móveis de marfim davam um ar de simplicidade a casa. Havia três quadros que Shaoran havia comprado, agora, o resto das coisas foi mobiliado por Wei.

"Então você não estava em casa..." - Shaoran que por uma descida de sua casa, (feita especialmente para ele) pôde chegar perto da sala, com expressão séria de sempre, continuou – "Pedi que Wei ligasse para todos os alunos e avisasse que hoje não daria aula, mas pelo o visto você foi à única que não soube a tempo". Sakura levantada "coçou" a cabeça e deu um meio sorriso.

"Bem... Nesse caso vou indo". Ela se virou com o intuito de pega a bolsa e o livro... Mas...

"_Espera aí Kinomoto Sakura! Você já está começando bem, o enfrentando! Esta é sua chance de descobrir algo mais sobre Li Shaoran... Não pode desperdiçar essa chance!"- _Concluindo seu pensamento, virou-se com o sorriso no rosto, colocando as mãos para trás– "Posso saber o motivo por não dá aulas hoje?". Shaoran ao ouvir a temida pergunta, engoliu seco.

"Errr... Bem... É que tenho uma visita". Disse suspirando inconformado.

"E onde está? Não vejo ninguém... Senhor Li, por acaso está mentindooo? Que coisa feia!" - Sakura inclinada, para frente, balançava o dedo indicador na direção dele, tendo o olho direito fechado. Ele ia abrir a boca, mas Sakura foi mais rápida- "Mas tudo bem! Deixo essa passar me ajudar com uma receita!"- Shaoran com cara de poucos amigos, ia falar, mas pela segunda vez, bem sucedida, ela não permitiu- "Então vamos!". Guardou o livro na bolsa e foi andando em direção a ele, ficando atrás do mesmo.

Colocou as mãos na cadeira de rodas, o levando para a cozinha, e ele com os braços cruzados, balançava a cabeça negativamente, ela sorria, mas na verdade era um sorriso nervoso. Passando pelo vasto corredor, chegaram a cozinha.

"Que cozinha mais limpa! Me diz, você quem é organizado assim ou é Wei?". Perguntou ainda segurando a cadeira de roda, olhando para todos os cantos da cozinha, que brilhavam.

"Você não está vendo que não tenho capacidade de andar por aí e organizar tudo? Ou acha que é meu hobby andar de cadeira de rodas ou usar muletas?". Sakura tomou um susto pelas as palavras secas de Shaoran e deu dois passos para trás.

"Gome ne, não quis ofender...". Disse com o olhar baixo e se sentindo mal.

Shaoran sem dizer nada, acionou a cadeira para andar mais á frente. O que mais o incomodou era o fato de Sakura ter o conduzido. Ele não gostava disso, nem mesmo Wei havia tocado na cadeira. Não havia se dado conta disso, até que Sakura parou.

Ela continuava parada, ainda com o mesmo sentimento de culpa. Não era sua intenção magoá-lo, na verdade nem queria passar perto disto.

"É difícil, organizar tudo nesse estado"- Sakura levantou a cabeça e o olhou – "Como você viu, não tenho problemas com as duas pernas, mas a dor desta esquerda, não me permite fazer movimentos repetidos. Apesar disso, não me arrependo das escolhas, que um dia fiz, e nem das que relutei a querer".

"Desculpa-me, não quis ofender você. As escolhas que fazemos na vida, sempre são 50%, não é mesmo?". Sakura deu passos leve até um enorme balcão.

Shaoran ouvindo a pergunta percebeu que estava falando demais, estranhamente, não queria parar. Não conversava com alguém sobre o que sentia á anos, a pena que poderiam sentir, seria a gota d'água, e ele é orgulhoso demais para isso.

"Sim, mas tento lembrar os 50%, esquecendo da sua outra metade. A que me fez feliz.". Shaoran tinha um sorriso em seu rosto, o que impressionou Sakura, que não pôde tirar os olhos.

"A felicidade é o melhor caminho". Sakura continuava o olhando, estava perdida em seu sorriso e só saiu dele, quando ele se desfez.

"Quando a vida se torna injusta, felicidade se torna pequenos momentos. Se não é pra ser, mas como antes, não dou a mínima". Ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, ficou o olhando e ele também, perdido nos olhos verdes.

Os dois não sabiam o que dizer, Sakura mordia o lábio inferior, e Shaoran ficou louco ao ver aquilo. Ela tinha lhe roubado a atenção, desde o primeiro desentendimento entre eles.

O jeito que ela retrucava, de como ficava raiva... Fazia-lhe, estranhamente, bem.

"Xiaolang!". O momento foi cortado por uma voz estridente, feminina, vindo da sala.

Shaoran suspirou inconformado.

"Quem é?". Ele nem teve tempo de responder, em questão de segundos, a garota estava agarrada em seu pescoço.

"Xiaolang! Já estava com saudades!". A mulher de cabelos pretos compridos soltos, e com uma franja até as sobrancelhas, esfregava sua bochecha na de Shaoran, e ele não estava a vontade com aquilo.

Sakura olhava incrédula, não sabia que Shaoran tinha uma irmã, e nem entendia o que ela dizia, achava que era mandarim.

Sua atenção foi voltada para a chegada de Wei, que trazia consigo sacolas de compra, assim que a viu, sorriu.

"Senhoria Sakura, como está?". Sakura retribui o sorriso e fez as reverências.

"Quem é ela Xiaolang?". A garota lhe lançou o olhar fuzilador, que a incomodou. Sakura com seu sorriso foi ficando sem graça.

"Olá, me chamo Kinomoto Sakura, sou umas das alunas de Li, prazer". Ao ouvir aquilo saiu do pescoço dele, ficando parada em frente à Sakura. Sem simpatia alguma, cruzou os braços cruzados, dizendo:

"Senhor Li para você, nada de Li". Virou o rosto e surgiram gotas nos três.

"É sua irmã?". Perguntou Sakura, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, foi interrompido por uma risada escandalosa.

"Ha ha ha ha... Chamo-me Meilin Li, a noiva de Xiaolang!". Wei guardava as compras na geladeira sorrindo, Shaoran levou a mão ao rosto, balançando a cabeça negativamente, Sakura permanecia feito uma estatua.

A "vilã" continuava dando risadas fatais...

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oi pra todos!Desculpa demora...Semana que passou muito triste pra mim...Perdi duas coisas muito importantes pra mim, a mais recente que ainda dói, é meu coelho Blankão... sem vontade de entrar na net, e escrever...Sem animo pra com ajuda e carinho, to aqui..**

**Sei que, meu cachorro lindo e meu coelho, tão sendo bem cuidados pela minha irmã.Tenho certeza.**

**Ano de 2006...Deveria ter começado direito pra não se pode desistir né?**

**Michael e Blankão pra sempre:).**

Gostaram da historiaa?Espero q esse capitulo tenha sido mais empolgante ou algo do pelos comentários foveramente!Obrigada mesmo.

**Nova historia a caminho: ****Kisu'S.**** Esse é o titulo, conta a historia de quatro rapazes e uma garota, que juntos são a sensação do Rock e baladas româ, é sobre uma que gostem**.(Não se já fizeram por aqui, não to plagiando!)

Bem é isso!Um feliz ano novo hiper atrasado, que tudo tenha/esteja/dê certo pra todo mundo!Se não der, paciência!

**Minha outra historia, vou continuar...Só penso um tempo, tentei escrever, mas fiquei muito emocionada por causa do meu coelhinho...;/.**

Bjo pra todo mundo!

**Michael e Blankão pra sempre:).**

Qualquer erro é só avisar...Té.


	8. Descobrindo, você!

_**

* * *

**_

"_O quê? Shaoran é noivo?"._

"Sim, foi o que descobrir ontem". Sakura meio deitada, falava ao telefone, escrevendo algo em um bloco de notas. Kero deitado sobre seus pés observava uma borboleta em seu focinho.

"_Sakura, qual é o nome da noiva? Você sabe?"_. Kaho do outro lado da linha estava sentada na cama de casal de seu apartamento, tinha uma toalha branca enrolada em seu corpo e outra enrolando seus cabelos.

Estava com uma feição de surpresa, não acreditava que Shaoran estava noivo. Na época, ele insistia em dizer que casamento, seria a ultima coisa que enfrentaria estando do jeito que estava. Sempre teria em mente que não ganhou uma esposa, mas sim, uma mulher que estaria ao seu lado por pena.

"Sim! Ela se chama Meilin, e é muito espevitada..." - Lembrou-se de quando ela a pôs para correr da casa de Shaoran, e de sua risada fatal, mas acordou das lembranças quando escutou a risada tímida de Kaho – "O que foi?".

"_Sakura-chan"_ - Kaho levantou-se da cama, e foi andando lentamente para a varanda de seu apartamento, abriu cuidadosamente a porta de correr, indo para fora - "_Meilin, não é noiva dele..."_. Do outro lado, Sakura ficou sem entender nada...

_Flashback:_

"_É sua irmã Li?". Perguntou Sakura, mas foi interrompida por uma risada de vilã._

"_Hahahaha... Chamo-me Meilin Li, a noiva de Xiaolang!"._

"_Noiva?". Indagou incrédula._

"_Não é bem isso...". Antes que Shaoran pudesse continuar, Meilin parada a sua frente com os braços cruzados, o interrompeu com sua cara de mal._

"_O que você ia falar?" - Como um robô, Shaoran fez um não com a cabeça. Dando se por satisfeita, voltou a olhar Sakura, lhe amedrontando – "Por que a surpresa? Por acaso estava interessada em meu noivo?". Meilin se aproximou dela, como um cão farejador, e pode ver de perto a confusão dela em negar o que havia acabado de escutar._

"_Não. Ele é somente meu professor". A sua voz continha um aviso, tirou seus olhos de Meilin, e olhou para Shaoran, que a estava a fitando com os olhos profundos, ficando inexplicavelmente derretida. Isso a assustou._

"_SEU não!Ele é apenas "O" professor! __Já que não vai ter aula, não vejo nenhuma razão de você está aqui". Sakura ficou sem graça, e Shaoran ficou com a feição contrariada, sua voz soou seca:_

"_Meilin, pare com isso!". Ela nem deu ouvidos._

_Minutos depois, Sakura estava fora da casa. A cena de Meilin a ter colocado para fora, a fez ficar sem reação. Sentia-se como um gato sendo segurando pela a própria pele, e jogado para fora._

_Fim Flashback:_

"Como assim não é noiva dele?" - Ela tinha parado de escrever, e deu somente atenção ao telefonema - "Ela mesma disse, com todas as letras". Depois da risada tímida, a mesma falou com um tom doce.

"_Meilin é prima de Xiaolang, seu nome em chinês, ela mesmo se intitula sua noiva desde pequena. Você por acaso notou alguma aliança, no dedo de ambos?"_ – Recebendo o "Não" de Sakura, continuo no mesmo tom- "_Hum... Outro mistério de Meilin está por aqui, se importa em descobrir isso também?"._

"Descobrirei...". Disse com a voz esmaecida e atrapalhada.

"_Não precisa ficar assim Sakura. Apesar do temperamento de Meilin, ela é uma pessoa doce e de extremo bom coração. Descobrir os seus motivos irá ser extremamente fácil comparando com os de Shaoran". _Disse observando os carros parados em frente ao edifício, que fica seu apartamento.

"Estou muito nervosa, mas prometo não decepcioná-la!". A sua voz animada encorajava a si mesma.

"_Sei que não vai, vi isto em seus olhos, quando aceitou essa... Hum... Não vejo outra palavra que combine com isso tudo, que não seja Missão"_ - Sorriu, fazendo Sakura esquecer o nervosismo sorrindo - _"Sakura, tenho que desligar. Meus assistentes acabaram de chegar, tenho um trabalho muito importante a fazer". _Murmurou, demonstrando cansaço em sua voz.

"Tudo bem... A próxima vez que nos falarmos, pretendo superar suas expectativas" – Tinha a voz de desapontamento, pois, achava que não tinha ainda lhe trago algo de novo – "Está bem?".

"_Garota, dá próxima vez que você ligar, irá se surpreender com suas próprias descobertas acredite!"_ - Touya lhe invadiu o pensamento... Será que deixaria algum recado para ele? A ultima conversa que tiveram, depois de muito tempo, á deixou inquieta e muito desanimada. O que queria realmente, era rever o seu sorriso, mas continuou a falar, antes que Sakura pudesse responder o que havia lhe dito - _"Cuide-se. Dessa vez, eu mesma ligarei, e não se preocupe, saberei quando". _Sakura ficou sem entender... Era impressão dela, ou sua chefa era muito mística? Depois de se despedir e desligar o telefone deitou-se, colocando a cabeça em cima do bloco. Parecia que o nervosismo havia chegado novamente. Junto com o medo.

Lembrou se de Kero, e o olhou, o vendo dormindo com a Borboleta ainda sobre seu focinho.

Era uma borboleta branca, e era incomum vê-la à noite. Sorriu ao observá-la levantado às asas delicadamente. Seu pai uma vez lhe disse que borboletas brancas, eram na verdade, o espírito de uma pessoa amada, que já se fora. O sorriso terno em seu rosto, ao lembrar-se da mãe, gostaria que fosse ela, fazendo uma agradável visita.

Adormeceu fitando a Borboleta, esquecendo de apagar a luz do abajur. Havia tido um dia corrido, por que depois ter sido, praticamente, expulsa da casa de Shaoran, fez uma visita rápida a casa de Tomoyo. Esperando encontrar o pai, pois, sentia falta de seu abraço fraterno e das palavras de conforto. Mas nem ele e Sonomi, estavam.

Tomoyo comentara que os dois viviam ocupados e cansados, falando mais de Fujitaka, comentou a saudade que ele sentia dela. Sakura sentiu seu peito apertar. A saudade era a mesma.

Tomoyo apresentou a Sakura, naquela mesma tarde, os gêmeos, que viviam no seu bairro. Por conhecer a mãe dos dois pequeninos, teve sua permissão de trazê-los para a sua casa, onde estavam maravilhados com os diversos brinquedos, da empresa de sua mãe.

Sakura seria a babá dos dois, pois, na mente de Tomoyo quando sua amiga começasse ir fundo a investigar os sentimentos de Shaoran, ele poderia suspeitar ou até mesmo estranhar, e talvez a investigaria, e como ela explicaria que não cuidará de crianças, desde o dia que começou a ser sua aluna ou desde sempre? Ela apontou certo descuido profissional de Sakura, que a própria não havia percebido.

E por outro lado, a mãe deles ficaria aliviada, sempre chegava muito tarde a casa, e temia deixá-los sozinhos, sentia que abusava demais da gentileza da vizinha. Queria somente, conhecer Sakura pessoalmente, antes de aceitá-la como babá. Esse foi umas de suas condições. Sakura cuidou dos gêmeos naquela tarde e a noite. E definitivamente, Ken e Keitarô, a cansaram.

_Dia seguinte_

Sakura abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, a cortina da janela estava aberta, fazendo a claridade do dia, a incomodar.

Esfregando seus olhos de um jeito infantil, levantava-se da cama, ficando sentada. Kero não estava mais lá, com certeza estava comendo. Antes de sair do quarto, percebeu que o abajur estava apagado e que foi coberta.

"_Touya-chan...". _Pensou docemente.

Caminhou sonolenta até o banheiro, e quando entrou nele, soltou um riso abafado por ver sua cara de cansada e de sono.

"Realmente aqueles anjinhos vão acabar comigo". Sua voz tinha tom manhoso, pegou sua escova de dente e a pasta, fechando o pequeno armário do banheiro.

Enquanto escovava, pensava na conversa que teve com Shaoran, em suas palavras e principalmente no seu sorriso. Ficou corada e apressou a escovação dos dentes.

Escutou Touya lhe chamando e disse: "Já estou indo" com a escova na boca.

Depois de lavar o rosto, descia as escadas enxugando o rosto, não percebendo que ele a olhava desconfiado:

"O que foi Touya-chan?". Disse com a toalha média em seu rosto.

"Visita". Disse o mesmo com o olhar frio, usava um avental por cima da blusa azul manga comprida, de algodão. Sakura tirou a tolha do rosto, e estranhou. Não se lembrava de está esperando alguém: _"Será que..."._

_Imaginação de Sakura:_

_Sakura foi até a sala, e viu Shaoran na cadeira de rodas, com quatro policiais "maus" a sua espera._

"_Sim, é esta! Prendam-na! Descobrir toda a verdade Kinomoto Sakura!". Sakura a mocinha desesperada gritava enquanto os policiais a seguravam. Shaoran com suas risadas fatais, parecendo muito com as de sua prima, olhava tudo aquilo._

"_Monstrenga, o que foi que você fez?". Perguntava o irmão de braços cruzados e balançando a cabeça negativamente._

_Fim da imaginação._

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquela hipótese. Realmente estava com medo de tudo o que estava tentando fazer... Na verdade descobrir.

Engoliu seco e colocou a tolha de rosto na cadeira da mesa, e andou em direção a sala. Seus passos se tornaram pequenos, sentia o nervosismo chegar através das batidas do coração, em um compasso nada agradável.

Touya continuava a fitar, friamente, com a cara desconfiada. Gotas surgiram quando comparou Sakura a uma tartaruga.

Ele fechou os olhos, irritado com aquela demora, e a empurrou, ela tentava se equilibrar evitando cair para sua frente e fechou a mão com muita raiva do irmão, mas lembrou-se da visita...

Estava ao lado da entrada da sala, tendo a feição de medo em seu rosto, virava a cabeça em curtos intervalos, e finalmente, viu a visita sentada a esperando.

"Bom dia Kinomoto" -Ela arregalou os olhos, não acreditava no que estava vendo, ficou calada e imóvel, feito uma pedra, sendo olhada - "Desculpe vim a esta hora da manhã, não sabia se ia a encontrar mais tarde". Disse a voz rouca e com um tom amigável que franziu a testa quando ouviu a pergunta dela.

"Cadê, cadê, cadê?"-Sakura já acordada, olhava em todos os lugares, detrás do sofá, da cortina e da TV- "Não se faça de desentendido Li Shaoran! Cadê os quatros?".

"Os quatros?" -Shaoran olhou detrás de si, e a fitou novamente – "Kinomoto você costuma beber pela manhã? Tão nova, e já tem esse vicio...". Disse com um desapontamento sarcástico.

"Olha aqui..." - Parada em sua frente, tinha o dedo indicador esticado em sua direção, mas não conteve o riso ao se lembrar da imaginação que teve. Shaoran não entendia nada, enquanto ela já sentia a barriga doer de tanto rir – "O que... O que você está fazendo aqui?". Perguntou por fim, ainda rindo.

"Se eu fosse você procuraria um tratamento, enquanto há tempo..." - Disse mostrando uma face, falsamente, assustada – "Bem, vim lhe pedir desculpas por ontem. Meilin é incontrolável".

"Ah tudo bem!"-Sakura sacudia sua mão, no gesto de "deixa isso pra lá"- "Espera... Como é que você descobriu que moro aqui?".

"Coloquei uma micro câmera em você, e um escuta. Nas horas vagas gosto de ação" - Disse em tom zombeteiro, enquanto Sakura se pegava, conferindo se havia alguma coisa- "Que pergunta Kinomoto! Você esqueceu que preencheu uma inscrição, para ter minhas aulas?"- Sakura sorriu sem graça, sempre se esquecia dos pequenos detalhes - "Não sabia que éramos quase vizinhos...".

"Não devia ter se incomodado em vim aqui, deve dá muito...". Sakura procurava a palavra certa, com o olhar penetrante em si.

"Trabalho?" -Completou Shaoran, que continuou com a voz estridente - "Não me deu trabalho algum, não sou a cadeira, sou quem está sentada nela". Disse rude.

"Sakura-chan, o café da manhã está pronto, que fazer o favor de vim?". Outra voz rude, a chamou. Ela sorriu sem graça, enquanto Shaoran escutava com curiosidade.

"Não escreveu na inscrição nada sobre isso, mas mora junto com seu namorado..." - A olhava, curioso pela sua resposta – "Está tudo muito liberal hoje em dia, nem se dão o trabalho de casar".

"Ele é meu irmão!" - Falou secamente, cruzando os braços – "E não vejo problema algum, morar com a pessoa que se ama, sem estarem casados" - A presença marcante de Shaoran, a deixava desconcertada. Seus olhos passeavam pela a magnífica extensão daquele corpo sentado sobre a cadeira de rodas. A blusa preta de maga comprida dava um efeito á mais ao olhar fisgante, percebeu que estava quieta demais - "Você... Você já comeu alguma coisa? Não quer tomar o café da manhã aqui?". Sakura não teve tempo de ouvir a resposta, pois a voz alterada de seu irmão, a chamou e pedindo licença foi até ele.

"O que é Touya? Não grite tanto!". Disse emburrada, o vendo tirar o avental.

"Como você convida esse sujeito, para tomar café da manhã aqui em casa, sem me avisar?". Perguntou pegando seu paletó da cadeira, e o vestia.

"Aiaiaiai Touya-chan, também não sabia que ele ia vim. Mas você nem imagina quem ele seja...". Disse prendendo um sorriso de "fã".

"Eu sei muito bem quem ele é. Agora se me der licença, tenho que dar aulas!" -Disse emburrado e muito desconfiado – "Kero!" -Kero veio correndo em sua direção, ele cochichou algo no ouvido do animal, que ficou em posição de guarda, pegou sua pasta e foi até a sala- "Se tentar alguma coisa na minha ausência, vai se vê comigo! Sayonara!". Disse em tom de aviso, calçou os sapatos e saiu fechando a porta bruscamente.

Shaoran ficou sem entender nada, e Sakura morrendo de vergonha, foi até Shaoran, com Kero em seu encalço.

"Todo mundo bebe nessa casa?". Indagou.

Minutos depois...

"Só aceitei seu convite, por causa da ameaça que você me fez". Disse comendo a torrada, depois de um gole de suco.

"Não ameacei você, foi apenas uma proposta para que eu esquecesse o que sua prima fez". Disse tomando seu suco de laranja.

"Hum... Como soube que ela é minha prima, e não minha noiva?". Shaoran colocou o outro pedaço na boca, e mastigando a fitava. Sakura tomava o suco por uma eternidade.

"Er... bem..."- O que falaria... Tinha cometido uma garfe!Precisava inventar uma desculpa sem rodeios - "Ah! Wei comentou comigo, antes de eu ser expulsa". Se sentido vitoriosa, comeu o outro pedaço de panqueca com gosto.

Shaoran a fitava, com a ligeira impressão de que Sakura às vezes parecia ter medo de simples perguntas que a fazia. A observava, enquanto ela mastigava e ao mesmo tempo sorria: _"Só mesmo uma doidinha como ela, para comer desse jeito"._

"Pensei que além de beba, você fosse advinha". Disse, e depois levou a torrada a boca, mastigando e por fim engolindo. Sakura teve sua veia da testa saltar e o olhou com raiva.

"Não bebo!". Disse depois de engolir depressa e bater com o garfo na mesa.

"Será?" -Perguntou sarcástico- "Essa mulher deste porta-retrato, para quem você deu bom dia, é sua mãe?".Tomou o seu suco, notando o sorriso se formando.

"Sim, faleceu quando eu era pequena". Sakura, disse sem nenhuma tristeza na voz, a amava demais para ficar triste, notando isso, Shaoran levantou uma sobrancelha, disse:

"Então não faz muito tempo". Sakura ficou sem entender, até que ele colocou a mão reta sobre sua cabeça, comparando as suas alturas. Sakura cerrou os dentes, não gostava de ser chamada de baixinha de jeito algum.

"Se você não parar de me provocar, jogo esse prato em sua cabeça!". Disse o esticando em sua posição.

"Esse é o jeito de receber as visitas em sua casa?". Ele balançava a cabeça, demonstrando está indignado.

"Não, esse é o jeito de receber você!". Ele conseguia tira - lá do sério. Ela o olhava, e notou que isso o deixava contente. Talvez virasse até um hobby.

"Gosto disso" - Ele a olhou intensamente, chamando a atenção dela, pegou um guardanapo, ao lado do prato, limpando sua boca, e continuou – "Você não me trata com pena". Sakura engoliu a comida, sem jeito. Deu um sorriso concordando com o que ele havia dito, mas logo se desfez.

"E por que trataria? Você só sabe dá pedrada, e eu que não vou me deixar ser apedrejada". Disse comendo o ultimo pedaço da panqueca, fazendo Shaoran rir.

"Quer dizer, que isso significa que com você, bato de frente?". Perguntou o mesmo, apoiando os seus dois cotovelos, abaixados, sobre a mesa.

"Isso quer dizer, que não tenho medo de você, professor!". Mentira!Sakura tinha medo sim, e não era pouco...

Shaoran sorriu de lado, e fitou sua rival... Seus olhos eram realmente estonteantes, a pele clara, dava mais ênfase e prazer, de ele fitar a boca pequena e convidativa de sua aluna. Shaoran adorava um desafio, e vencê-lo então, o deixava orgulhoso.

"Hum... Pois então desafio você a demonstrar, que realmente, não tem nenhum medo de mim".

"Desafia?" -Sakura ficou olhando seu sorriso de lado, sem entender nada – "Que espécie de desafio é esse? É ir à sua casa bem cedo, e agüentar seu péssimo humor de manhã? Por que se você é assim no dia-a-dia, ao acordar nem se fala". Levantou-se, começando a recolher os pratos junto com os talheres.

Shaoran continuava a fitar cada movimento seu, enquanto ela dava de ombros para ele. E como homem, não pode deixar de se encantar com o seu corpo.

"Essa bola de pêlo, não larga do seu pé..." - Disse vendo a seguir, Sakura olhou para ele, e deu língua – "Simples, estou precisando ir ao supermercado comprar algumas coisinhas, e queria que você fosse comigo". Aquele convite não muito comum surpreendeu Sakura. E a fez lembrar quem realmente ele era e o que ela estava tentando fazer, pois minutos atrás havia esquecido.

"Hum... Isso não é um desafio, é um convite, e não vejo nada demais". Disse voltando e pegando os copos da mesa, deu medo quando viu o sorriso malandro nos lábios de Shaoran.

"Claro que é um desafio, você é quem vai comprar as coisas que necessito, enquanto fico orientando. E Kinomoto, realmente fico irritado quando não é do meu jeito". Disse se vangloriando de seu temperamento.

"Ué... E por que eu aceitaria?! Não tenho obrigação com você, e além do que, hoje estou ocupada, tenho quer cuidar de dois anjinhos e depois ir para a sua aula!". Disse levando os copos até a pia, ligando a torneira.

"1º: Você aceitaria, porque não tem medo de mim. 2º: Você não tem mesmo nenhuma obrigação comigo, mas tem medo de mim. 3º: Hoje é sábado, não dou aulas e não era para ser folga?".

Sakura parou de lavar a louça, ao recordar do 3º e pequeno detalhe. E lembrou-se de ver Touya sair para dá aulas. _"Não sabia que ele dava aulas no sábado". _Parou de pensar no irmão, quando se lembrou do que seu professor havia lhe dito.

"Não tenho medo de você!" – Sakura deu de ombros, continuando a lavar a louça, não percebendo que Shaoran recolhia o suco, e outras coisas que havia na mesa - "A que horas você vai?".

"Nossa, a Kinomoto não tem medo de mim mesmo" - Sakura olhou em sua direção, e o viu trazendo as coisas que havia na mesa, em seu colo. Enxugou as mãos rapidamente, e os pegou, guardando na geladeira – "Às 16h30min, é o horário que tem menos gente, odeio pessoas me olhando". Sakura pode perceber a raiva finalizando, seus dizeres.

"Só por que você é simpático, não quer dizer que vai haver pessoas, perdendo o tempo, te olhando". Sakura tentou cortar aquele clima, e deu um sorriso, mas corou e se desesperou quando se lembrou do que havia dito.

"Ah então eu sou simpático?". Perguntou convencido.

"Er... Não quis dizer isso, é que... Ah! Você não é simpático, você é..." – Bonito, sensual, interessante, encantador, charmoso, atraente, lindo, bonito, lindo, bonito, lindo, essas palavras não saiam do vocabulário de Sakura – "Você é desprezível, meu caro professor". Suspirou aliviada.

"Desprezível, mas simpático... Vou indo, se demorar muito Meilin chama a policia" – Falou suspirando- "Então às 16h30min lhe vejo aqui em frente a sua casa, e vamos andando entres aspas, para lá, tudo bem para você?". Perguntou antes de dar as costas.

"Desprezível somente! Sim, tudo bem, não fica longe mesmo" - Enxugou mais uma vez, as mãos – "Te levo até a porta".

"Só sabe ser educada, quando é pra se ver livre da visita?" - Balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso satisfeito – "Desculpa por sujar sua casa" - Disse se referindo as rodas de sua cadeira que fizeram marcas, sobre o piso. Sakura olhou para o chão, vendo as marcas, viu também, a cara de satisfeito de Shaoran, por certamente lhe dá o trabalho de limpar - "Ah! Esse pijama de ursinho combina muito com você". Disse caçoando dela, a deixando vermelha, pois não tinha notado que usava um pijama infantil.

E ele se foi, deixando Sakura apertando a mão de raiva.

"_Esta é a grande oportunidade de descobrir mais coisas sobre ele... É isso Sakura! Coragem!". _Pensou com o sorriso esperançoso em seu rosto, e fazendo "paz" com a mão esquerda.

**

* * *

**

Uma linda voz ecoava cedo, pela a grande Mansão Daidouji. Alguns empregados com sorrisos tinham parado seus afazeres, a fim de apreciar aquela bela voz, acompanhada pelo o piano. A doçura dela combinava eternamente, na opinião dos empregados, com aquela voz que tocava a alma.

Tomoyo cantava "_Yoru no Uta",_ uma musica que escreveu quando tinha 12 anos, para cantar no coral de seu colégio.

Cantá-la, lhe trazia saudades de um tempo que não voltaria. Mas que sempre esteve, muito bem, guardado em seu coração.

Para Eriol, não foi difícil aprender a musica naquela manhã. Entre uma pausa e outra, prestava atenção nas feições doce de Tomoyo. Ele havia se auto convidado, para verificar se o piano ainda estava em perfeito estado, se estava desafinado. Era seu meio vizinho.

Seu sorriso retribuído entre uma pausa da musica, lhe deixou com mais vontade de cantar. O olhar que ele lhe dava, a deixava inquieta, e essa inquietude só ia embora, quando ela cantava.

Aproximou-se de Eriol, sentando-se ao seu lado, havendo uma palma de distancia entre eles, se encantava por ouvir a sua musica tocada de um jeito tão eterno. Ficaria ali de olhos fechados, a sentindo, pela a vida toda, se pudesse.

Eriol terminou e sorriu, os dois bateram palmas tímidas para ambos. Estavam somente os dois, na sala de musica da mansão.

"Realmente você tem uma voz inigualável, seu avô, com todos aqueles elogios, não exagerou nenhum pouco". Disse ainda a tendo do seu lado.

"Obrigada. Poderia virar um grande pianista nas horas vagas". Disse sorridente.

"Só se você for minha, e somente minha parceira". Tomoyo ficou sem graça, naquela sua fala, havia algo mais. Levantou se, sempre sorrindo, enquanto ele tocava instintivamente um trecho de Beethoven: sonata Ao Luar. Sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Esta musica é triste...". Disse encostando-se no piano, apoiando seu queixo com sua mão.

"Ele fez inspirado em um amor que sentia pela sua aluna, chamada Guilietta Guicciardi, que o via apenas como amigo, quase um pai"- Falava, continuando a tocar- "Também faria uma musica assim, para um amor não correspondido...".Finalizou sorrindo.

"Porque você não toca em seu restaurante? Seria de grande agrado para todos". Tentando livrar-se do olhar sedutor, falava desviando os olhos para o piano.

"Hum... Nunca pensei nisso, sempre procuro me atarefar por lá, pensarei nessa sua idéia com um imenso carinho" -Tirou os seus olhos de Tomoyo, olhando para o piano - "Tomoyo... Sakura é bisneta do Sr Masaki?". Tomoyo fez um "Sim" com a cabeça.

"Você tem uma incrível sensibilidade em notar as coisas, sem ninguém precisar dizer nada". Disse se desencostando do piano, e indo a pequena mesa, onde havia uma jarra de suco de uva.

"Sim..."- Eriol finalizou a musica e levantou-se falando - "Também percebi que Sakura é uma garota linda por dentro também. Mas que é muito sensível"- Tomoyo sorrindo escutava, ao mesmo tempo, em que colocava suco em dois copos – "Só não entendo uma coisa...". Tomoyo se virou, com sorriso meigo.

"Quê?".

"Como uma garota tão sensível, pode ser uma jornalista?". Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, ela não havia lhe contado nada sobre Sakura e sua Missão, e nunca contaria, pois naquela noite do jantar, ele havia falado ser um grande amigo de Shaoran.

Tomoyo nada disse, apenas se virou e pegou os copos na mesa.

"Shaoran é meu amigo, e por conhecê-lo bem, sei o quanto vai ser difícil para ela, se ele descobrir a verdade..." - Tomoyo vinha em sua direção com os copos, com a expressão de surpresa ainda em seu rosto - "Não vai perdoá-la, Tomoyo-chan".

"Eu sei, mas Sakura-chan é forte".

"Não duvido. Não vou ajudá-la, mas também não vou contar nada a ele. Apenas, espero que Shaoran não se apaixone por ela". Disse em um tom sério, misturado com preocupação. Tomoyo tomou o suco, e o fitou surpresa com essa hipótese.

"Você acha que isso é possivel?".

"Sou amigo dele, esqueceu?". Sorriu, lhe respondendo com outra pergunta.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Capitulo demorado, mas aí está!.Agora vo terminar o segundo capitulo do Kisu's, e depois começarei a ler algumas historias que achei muito interessantes por aqui!ém bem que podia, me dá umas dicas né?Quero perder nadaaaaaaaaa!

Sei que não foi um capitulo cheio de ação, mas o próximo promete ter mais coisinhas, afinal nossa querida Sakurinha, vai sair com o sarcástico Li .Bem, que eu queria que fosse um encontro romântico...X;

cleopatra-cruz

kalilah

Sakura Scatena

Raissa

Obrigadas meninass pelo os comentários, que estão nessa lista aí debaixo também, que favoritaram essa história! muito grata a todas!Pra mim é uma grande vitória e estimulo pra escrever.

Yukininha

Uchiha Kayra

Thaty Kinomoto

Sakura Scatena

Miyazawa Yukino-Erika

M. Sheldon

Lori Nakamura

Kynn Lucky

kalilah

Hikari Nakao

cleopatra-cruz

Mila-Sayuri

Daniela e cleopatra-cruz, obrigada pelo o comentário da minha outra historia!Beijos pra duas!X;

E isso aí, se cuidem e até o próximo capitulo, se Deus quiser!

P.s: Pra quem não ta lembrando da musica Yoru no Uta, vai nesse site aqui "animelyrics ponto com" (Tentando enganar a fanfiction!Hihihihihihi!), lá tem um midi da musica, e vai refrescar a memória!o/


	9. Descobri você?

**Supermercado Tree Lights –Tomoeda-16:30**

"Não, esse também não...". Sakura mostrava as cenouras, como se fossem roupas, e nenhuma estava sendo aprovada pelo antipático estilista.

"Aiaiaiaiai! Estou cansada de mostrar essas cenouras e você não às aprova! Nem ao menos toca nelas!". Disse pondo ás que tinha na mão, no lugar. Shaoran a sua frente, não deu importância para sua reclamação.

"Continue mostrando, preciso de quatro, e você não conseguiu mostrar nenhuma sequer".

"Acontece que, além de eu não trabalhar aqui, isto não é roupa, são verduras!". Falava segurando a cenoura em uma mão, e apontava para ela, com a mão direita. Ficou sem entender nada, quando o mesmo bateu palmas.

"Até que enfim...! Coloque essa no saco plástico, e pega três do mesmo jeito". Sakura, com gotas olhava para a cenoura, não notando a senhora que se aproximou dos dois.

"**Shitsureishimasu... konnichiwa! **Sou funcionária deste supermercado, estava próxima e pude observar que o senhor bateu palmas para ela, por acaso é seu aniversário senhorita?". Sakura não teve tempo de negar.

"Como a senhora é atenta! Sim, é o aniversário dela". Disse Shaoran, esboçando um sorriso criado, enquanto Sakura olhava para um e para outro.

A senhora abriu um sorriso, e estralou seus dedos, não se sabe de onde, muitos outros funcionários, surgiram com chapeuzinhos de aniversário, cantando e tendo consigo, um bolo.

Sakura vermelha, e sem como explicar, que era mentira, batia palmas para si mesma. Shaoran ria, enquanto ela estava sendo praticamente sufocada por eles em sua volta.

Estava se divertido com ela.

_Minutos depois..._

Sakura jogava com força, alguns pacotes de "miojo", no carrinho chamando atenção de Shaoran que conferia uma caixa de leite.

"O que foi? Está de mau humor?". Perguntou cinicamente. Sakura deu seu olhar fulminante, em volta de si, chamas a cercavam.

"Está bom, não está aqui, quem perguntou". Sakura passou por ele, e ele a seguiu com o olhar vendo sua cara de brava, isso o fez rir, como há tempos não fazia. Ele foi até o carrinho de compras, e colocou as duas caixas de leite lá dentro.

Pegou o pequeno caderno, logo notou que faltava "molho", ele então olhou para cima e viu que estava lá, olhou para o lado, e para o lado de Sakura, a vendo confusa, conferindo dois tipos de macarrão...

Em nenhum momento pensou em chama - lá, uma vez orgulhoso sempre orgulhoso. Esticou o braço, tentava alcançar, fitou para ela de novo, e resolveu tentar outra vez.

"É este?". Perguntou o rapaz, fazendo Shaoran se assustar por ele ter aparecido do nada.

"Sim. Pegue dois" - Disse desejando não está naquela situação-"Obrigado".

"Deveriam fazer alguma coisa, que facilite...".

"Obrigado". Shaoran disse com a voz firme, querendo dar a entender, que estava agradecido, mas que não queria escutar aquela conversar.

O rapaz entendeu o recado, e sorriu ao ver a pessoa que vinha na direção dos dois, a mesma olhava para os pacotes de macarrão, entre as mãos.

"Li, não consigo me decidir por qual destes, eles tem a mesma descrição que você me disse, só que este demora em ser feito, e esse outro fica pronto mais rápido". Disse mostrando os dois.

"O que você tem que escolher é aquele que demora a ser feito". Ele tirou as palavras de Shaoran, o que o irritou.

"Yukito-chan!". Sakura abriu um sorriso.

"Oii Sakura-chan, que surpresa em te ver, parece que você leu meus pensamentos"- Shaoran observava tudo - "É que eu estava pensando em ir à sua casa mais tarde, ver Touya e você". Ela ficou sem jeito, e parou de olhá-lo, antes que pudesse dizer algo, Shaoran pegou o pacote de macarrão, de suas mãos.

"Este é Li Shaoran, e este é Tsukishiro Yukito". Ambos se cumprimentaram, e Shaoran se afastou dos dois, dando a chance de Yukito perguntar.

"Seu namorado?". Já sabia a resposta, se fosse, ela teria lhe dito.

"Ah não, não, é amigo meu". Negou veemente com as duas mãos.

"O nome dele não é estranho...". Ficou pensativo, certamente tentando lembrar-se de algo, percebendo isso, Sakura emendou outro assunto.

"Você irá hoje a noite lá em casa, não é?". Yukito confirmou, e os dois olharam para Shaoran que chamou por Sakura. Yukito se despediu, e seguiu em frente, e fez o favor de colocar no lugar o outro macarrão que Sakura tinha. Indo em direção oposta, ela agradeceu.

Antes de Yukito ir, Shaoran pode notar seu olhar para Sakura, e isso não o agradou.

Sakura não o deixou notar, mas estava exausta! Nunca andou tantas vezes em um supermercado. Sempre quando fazia suas compras, já tinha suas preferências, seus gostos... Agora ele não, sempre buscando por produtos novos, pesquisando preço, marcas novas, novos sabores. Não sabia se ele fez aquilo de propósito, ou se era mesmo o seu jeito de fazer compras. Mas de qualquer forma, era irritante constatar, realmente ele era muito exigente.

Para finalizar a compra, Sakura pegou uma torta de morango, que ela mesma pagaria, pensou em comprá-la por causa de Yukito que iria a sua casa, e ela não havia preparado nada e não sabia se iria dá tempo para isso.

"Por acaso ele é o seu interesse amoroso?". Perguntou Shaoran, lhe vendo tirar as compras do carrinho. A pergunta a assustou, mas nada disse, apenas deu língua para ele e minutos depois ficou corada pelo o comentário da moça, responsável pela a caixa.

"Espero que os dois saboreiem esta Torta e voltem sempre!". Era de costume garotas ou garotos, no Japão, comprarem tortas ou bolos, no supermercado, com a intenção de comer junto, com a pessoa amada.

Mas no caso dela, era apenas uma gentileza com Yukito e um mal entendido envolvendo Shaoran.

Ainda estava vermelha pelo o mal entendido, caminhava ao lado de Shaoran, distraída, o comentário da atendente, e ter comprado à torta, a fez pensar nas vezes que desejou ter Yukito ao seu lado, para comer uma daquele tipo de torta juntos...

Mas algo tinha acontecido, não sabia por que, mas o sentimento que envolvia Yukito ficou em Tóquio. Cidade que demoraria a voltar.

Não olhou para o lado, sem jeito, se perguntava, em como seria comer a torta com Shaoran. Certamente ele diria: _"Não comeria se fosse você, vai ficar mais gorda". _Sim, não seria nada romântico.

Romântico? Mas o que estava pensando mesmo?

Apertou firme a alças das duas sacolas que levava, Shaoran calado, levava quatro no colo. Ela o olhou com o rabo do olho, e percebeu sua cara de desconforto, algumas pessoas o olhavam, com pena, e isso, estava lhe irritando. Percebendo isso, ela sugeriu um atalho, pelo o qual quase ninguém passava.

Dessa vez ela o guiou, e ele deixou-se levar.

"Quando era criança, costumava fazer este atalho, para chegar rápido em casa" - Shaoran nada disse, estava quieto e distante - "Algum problema?". Ela o olhou, e estranhou ele ter seguido em frente, acionando a cadeira.

"Você viu o jeito que as pessoas me olham?"- Foi a vez dela, de ficar calada, apenas lembrou-se dos olhares e o fitou - "Isso me irrita muito".

"Isso é normal Li, ás pessoas costumam olhar com pena, por que tem coração, algumas nem se importam".

"Você sente pena de mim?". Sakura o encarou e sorriu.

"Eu sinto respeito por você" - Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou mudo, não olhou para trás, sentiu que ela vinha até ele. Delicadamente, ela o guiou, e foi dizendo - "Poucas pessoas são tão corajosas como você, alguns pensam que a vida acabou por estarem assim, outras perdem o gosto por ela, mas você..." - Sakura parou e se escorou na cadeira, ficando poucos centímetros perto de seu ouvido - "Você está aqui agora, você reclama, você sorrir, você faz o que gosta! Você é implicante e sendo desse jeito, você vive. Não sei como é estar assim, mas sei que não é fácil seguir em frente depois de acontecer algo que nunca desejaríamos para nós mesmos, mas é aí, que surgi á oportunidade de ver a vida com outros olhos. A vida não é traiçoeira, apenas nos ensina". Finalizou sorrindo.

Shaoran estava incrédulo, a cada palavra dita, equivalia aos receios indo embora.

_China - 8 anos atrás-_

"_Quer dizer que a única coisa que importa, é ser jogador de futebol?". O rapaz respirava ofegante, e andava em círculos, assim como o outro a sua frente._

"_É, isso é a única coisa!". Shaoran andava lentamente, pronto para atacar, era mais uns dos treinos que sua mãe o obrigava. _

"_Duvido que a tia permita isso...". Yue parou, e deu um sorriso de deboche._

"_Irei fazer o que quiser, já disse!". Shaoran vendo o primo distraído, foi com tudo para cima. Yue abriu os braços, antes cruzados, e conseguiu a tempo defende-se do chute de Shaoran, mas o atrito lhe fez dá um passo para trás._

"_Falando assim, até parece que não sente medo dela, e têm mais Xiaolang, por que você não para de sonhar e aproveita a vida? Ela não é feita de sonhos...". Yue correu e deu um salto, na descida ficou atrás de Shaoran, o mesmo se virou segurando o punho de Yue. _

_Segurando o seu punho, o olhava com um meio sorriso, e distraído, não deteve o soco de Yue, com a outra mão. _

_Shaoran se afastou, saltando para trás, encostava o joelho no chão e outro apoiava seu corpo, ofegante tinha raiva em seus olhos._

"_E ela é sempre traiçoeira". Disse Yue, vendo o primo limpar a boca, suja de sangue._

_Shaoran se levantou, e ficou com a perna direita esticada, para frente, e a outra pouco flexionada para trás. Levou o braço para trás e esticou o outro. _

_Estava na posição de luta, seu primo lhe sorriu e fez um gesto com a mão, dizendo: _

"_Pode vim". E ele foi, o primo defendia seus golpes._

* * *

**Mansão Daidouji-16:40**

"Então o que você acha de irmos fazer essa visita? Não existem desculpas para o famoso "_Não vai dar"_, como Tomoyo disse, Sakura também morre de saudades de você. E Touya, nos convida varias vezes, para uma visita. Vamos querido!". Sonomi abraçava por trás seu marido, sentando no sofá azul e preto.

"Hum...". Ele parou de ler o Jornal, e olhou para ela, com o rosto próximo. - "É, você têm razão. Além de ver os dois, também estou louco para saber uma coisa que Sakura-chan até agora não me disse". Deixou o Jornal de lado, e acariciou o braço da esposa envolta de seu pescoço.

"O que, por exemplo?".

"O porquê de está com o trabalho fixo de jornalista e não ter me contado". Fujitaka parecia saber mais, do que aparentava.

**

* * *

**

"Não é lindo?" - A voz de Sakura o acordou das lembranças, e observou o lugar, estavam em uma espécie de parque. Tinha um enorme pingüim azul, e duas crianças brincando lá - "Costumava sempre fazer esse caminho para casa, aquele ali é o Rei Pingüim! Agora me sinto uma boba, aposto que você já passou milhares de vezes por aqui, e eu fico apresentando... Eiii você está me escutando?". Ele apenas afirmou e olhou para as crianças brincando, que foram pegas pelo o pai delas.

"Vim aqui uma vez, mas não sabia que o Pingüim era rei". Disse, e ela o guiou.

"Era aqui que costumava escapar dos meus problemas e tristezas". O guiou até o balanço, Sakura o conferia, para ver se ele agüentaria seu peso. Sentou delicadamente, abrindo um sorriso constatando, que o balanço era bem forte.

Shaoran apenas a observava parecia uma linda criança que ficava feliz com pequenas coisas, e isso o cativava. Ela não era presa á alguma coisa, pelo o menos não demonstrava.

"O que foi?". Percebendo os olhares dele, parou de se balançar sutilmente.

"É que você tem algo que me cativa, desde o primeiro dia que vi você, você me... Nem sei explicar, parece que você é um imã, e eu sou um prego". Ele ficou sem graça e ela vermelha, mas tentou disfarçar isso, debochando dele.

"Nossa, que declaração de amor!". Disse olhando para o lado.

"Mas isso não foi uma declaração de amor...".

"Então o que foi? Uma espécie de: _Vou deixar a Kinomoto sem graça?_". Pergunto em tom sarcástico, tentando imitar a sua voz.

"Você me inspira uma confiança, que nunca tive com alguém. Conheço-lhe há poucos dias, e isso me intriga". Sakura sorriu corada.

"Vai ver que sou a única pessoa que têm coragem de conversar sobre esse seu problema, mesmo sabendo que isso lhe afeta. Mas como já disse, não tenho medo de você".

"É, isso assusta, você não tem mesmo medo de mim".

"Ei, sua perna não estão doendo? Faz tempo que essas compras estão aí". Sakura se levantou e pegou quatro sacolas, colocando ao lado do balanço.

"Wei contou por que fiquei assim?". Sakura arregalou os olhos, e seu coração acelerou, de algum modo sentia que ele estava confiando demais nela, e isso a entristecia, era uma jornalista e só se aproximou dele, por causa da "Missão".

"Sim, mas não precisa entrar em detalhes, quer saber? É melhor irmos indo, não acha?". Disse pegando novamente as sacolas, mas ele a impediu segurando a sua mão.

"Ele mentiu pra você". Sakura sorriu sem graça:

"Li, sério, não precisa relembrar essas coisas, vamos indo é melhor...". Ela não queria de jeito nenhum escutar o que já sabia, tentava escapar da conversa, mais era impossível. Lembrou-se da conversa com sua chefa, e no que ela havia dito: "_... Apesar do temperamento de Meilin, ela é uma pessoa doce e de extremo bom coração. Descobrir os seus motivos vai ser extremamente fácil comparando com os de Shaoran". _Será mesmo?

"Machuquei-me jogando bola". Disse por fim, ela o olhou com os olhos arregalados. Não queria saber de mais nada, esse era o seu desejo, seus olhos começaram a tremer, e o viu abrindo a boca.

"Para Li!". Gritou. Ele se assustou, enquanto ela pegava as compras, ele não pode ver, mas ela tinha uma feição triste.

"**Doshitano** Kinomoto?".

"É que..." - Ela virou-se e forçou um sorriso - "Não quero que você fique relembrando coisas do passado, o momento é agora Li. Isso não deve fazer bem para você, por isso peço para parar, desculpa por ter gritado". Fez as reverencias e viu Shaoran sorrindo de lado.

"Isso não me dói mais Kinomoto, já superei isso, o que me doía era o olhar das pessoas, mas o que você me disse hoje, me fez repensar. Nunca me imaginei, escutando alguém depois de tudo que passei. Por isso que digo, que você tem algo que me cativa, que me faz ver coisas que antes, não enxergava. Confio em você". Sakura se surpreendeu e deu um sorriso triste.

"Fico feliz, viramos amigos confidentes da noite par ao dia é?". Indagou o fazendo sorrir.

"Eu acho que sim. Você é a primeira pessoa que me escuta, sem o famoso olhar de pena". Sakura sorriu e olhou para o relógio:

"Vamos, daqui a pouco escurece". Disse virando-se e indo pegar as sacolas ao lado do balanço.

"Sakura...". Ela com as sacolas na mão, sorrindo virou-se, e com o que viu, arregalou os olhos.

"Posso ficar em pé...". Estava em pé, apoiava a perna machucada no chão com dificuldade, e pelo o susto fez Sakura largar as compras.

Na verdade, Shaoran não parecia mais está machucado, mas sim, desacreditado.

* * *

_Continua…_

* * *

Quanta demoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Tava sem net...;/.E aí gostaram?Mandem reviews em?Nossa, fiquei surpresa com o numero de recados desta viu?To muito feliz e pq não, um pouco orgulhosa? a todass!

Thaynara-San;Ta aqui!o/

SáSá

Safira Li

Suzi Takada

Nandinha:Q menina doida fofaaaa!Hihihihi.T amo tbm troçooo!Viu como eu não estava enganada?Tm muitas historias boas aqui!Bjos.

Lan Rumiko

Patty-Chan:Ah q isso, tem muitas melhores aqui!

Cintia Kinomoto:

Makiko Souza

Jullia Pellin

Rachel

Kalilah:Qr dizer q vc não recebeu meu outro email?Eu vou ver c o gravei aki, e mando pra vc novamente!A discrição do namorado da serena, é esse cara mesmo!O lindo Darien ou Gonçalo!Eu to terminando a outra fic, já já coloco por migonaaa!

Leila:Obrigada em?Comentaaa esse capitulo, por favor!;).

Babi Granger Potter Black:Obrigadaaa!Outros bjs!

To pensando em uma outra historia, mas aí to vendo aqui c vo dá conta!C der amanhã, já coloco o primeiro capitulo!Te.

**Doshitano:** O que foi?

**Shitsureishimasu... Konnichiwa: **Com licença...Boa tarde


	10. Chuta, chuta, chuta!

**Tomoeda –20:15-Casa dos Kinomoto –**

"Querida? Não vai comer nada? Sakura-chan?". Fujitaka colocou a comida na boca, fitando a filha que estava estranha desde o inicio do jantar. Não havia prestado atenção nas perguntas, nas conversas, nas brincadeiras, nos sorrisos a noite toda, isso o preocupava.

Sakura só estava ali, fisicamente, pois, seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar. O dia anterior, não lhe saia da mente.

_Flashback_

"_Fico feliz, viramos amigos confidentes da noite para o dia é?". Indagou o fazendo sorrir._

"_Eu acho que sim. Você é a primeira pessoa que me escuta, sem o famoso olhar de pena". Sakura sorriu e olhou para o relógio:_

"_Vamos, daqui a pouco escurece". Disse virando-se e indo pegar as sacolas ao lado do balanço._

"_Sakura...". Ela com as sacolas na mão, sorrindo virou-se, e com o que viu, arregalou os olhos._

"_Posso ficar em pé...". Estava em pé, apoiava a perna machucada no chão, e pelo o susto fez Sakura largar as compras._

_Fim Flashback_

"Monstrenga, papai está falando com você, acorda!". Touya comia, se irritando com a irmã pensativa.

"Desculpa-me papai, o que o senhor dizia?". Sorria sem graça.

"Na verdade seu pai lhe perguntou, se você não ia comer". Disse Sonomi, preocupada.

"Ah sim! Vou sim!". Ela pegou o garfo e a faca, e repartia a refeição.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

Fujitaka estava realmente preocupado, a filha nunca o enganou. Quando ficava preocupada, desde de criança, as suas atitudes deixavam o que lhe afligia visível. Tentava decifrar o que se passava na cabeça da filha. Cruzou o seu olhar com os da esposa, que também a olhava, preocupada.

"Não papai, é que tive um dia cheio, apenas isso!". Um dia cheio de pensamentos, foi isso que teve.

"Monstrenga...". Retrucou Touya, que logo recebeu um ar de reprovação de Sakura.

"Esse prato novo, que você fez, está uma delicia. Alias, como sempre.". Yukito quebrou o silêncio, comia sem intervalos, deixando Sonomi espantada.

"Que bom Yukito-chan!".

"Para uma monstrenga isso nem está tão bom assim". Touya comeu e logo fez uma expressão de dor, havia ganhando um pisão no pé, por debaixo da mesa, da sua irmã irritada, que lhe sorria.

_Depois..._

_"Hoje não tive coragem de ir à aula de culinária..._

_O fato dele está confiando em mim tão rapidamente, me deixa muito triste. Não sei o que fazer. Ontem ele ficou em pé, bem na minha frente. Disse que podia fazer aquilo, mas que era segredo. Se eu tivesse insistindo em saber mais ainda, escreveria muita coisa nesses relatórios guardados na gaveta._

_Será que fiz certo?Ou não?Só sei que sou uma jornalista e tenho uma missão a cumprir, mas convencer meus princípios está sendo muito difícil [...]"._

"Pode entrar...". Ela guardava seu pequeno bloco, que definitivamente havia se tornando seu diário, na escrivaninha e sentou na cama, e logo em seguida seu pai entrou.

"Vim ver como você está...". Sentou-se ao seu lado, mostrando a preocupação de pai. Kero estava dormindo na cama, com a barriga para cima, parecia roncar bem baixinho.

"Não é nada papai... Desculpa ter lhe preocupado assim!".

"Tudo bem... Quase não conversamos hoje, fizemos mal em ter vindo?".

"Claro que não papai!"- Sakura o abraçou fortemente, o deixando mais tranqüilo- "Estava com saudades".

"Se estava com saudades, por que subiu para o quarto?". Perguntou a abraçando, num tom investigativo.

"Subi para guardar a lembrança que você e Sonomi me deram". A porta foi batida de novo, e logo Sonomi a abriu, colocando a metade do corpo para dentro.

"Atrapalho?". Sakura lhe deu um sorriso, e fez um "não" com a cabeça, Sonomi pegou a mão estendida do marido e sentou-se ao lado dos três.

_Na cozinha..._

"Sakura-chan, estava estranha hoje...". Yukito enxugava a louça, a qual Touya, ficou encarregado de lavar por insistência do próprio.

"É...".

"Touya... Sakura-chan está namorando?". Touya parou de lavar a louça subitamente, surpreso.

"O quê?! Você a viu com alguém? Quem era ele? Como era? Eu conheço? Como se chama?". Yukito ficou com gotas, por ter sido bombardeado de tantas perguntas.

"Perguntei por perguntar Touya, só isso..."-Ele o fitou desconfiado, mas continuou a lavar a louça- "Ainda gosto da sua irmã, ela é muito especial para mim".

"Por que, não diz isso a ela?".

"Está tudo muito diferente agora". Touya parou de lavar a louça, e fitou o amigo, não entendendo o que ele quis dizer, nem tal pouco a sua expressão.

Fujitaka com Sonomi e Sakura, desciam as escadas, despertando os olhares deles.

"Então, não esconda mais do seu pai, está bem?".

"Tudo bem, mas o senhor sabe que não escondi, só faltou à oportunidade de lhe contar". Sakura se referia a seu pai saber de seu emprego, sem que ela tenha lhe contado, alias isso era um mistério, pois ela nem pensou em perguntar como foi que ele soube. Distraída como sempre.

"Tem certeza que vocês não precisam, de ajuda?". Sonomi foi até Touya e Yukito, afirmaram o que haviam dito antes.

"Não precisa Sonomi, mas se quiser pegar o bolo, na geladeira, que vocês trouxeram, seria ótimo para todos nós, admiradores das delicias do papai!". Touya disse, enxugando as mãos.

Sentaram-se a mesa, agradeceram pela a sobremesa, e desta vez, Sakura esqueceu um pouco do que a angustiava e se concentrou naquela noite, sorrindo e conversando, com todas as pessoas que lhe faziam muito bem.

* * *

_Manhã seguinte..._

Tinha esquecido de desligar o despertador, tomando susto com o barulho do mesmo. Não precisaria acordar cedo, tentou voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu, bolando diversas vezes na cama. Abriu a cortina, e quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade do sol, desejou do fundo do coração, que aquela manhã linda fosse melhor do que a outra.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se do jantar, teve a oportunidade de matar a saudade que sentia do pai e de Sonomi, alguém que sempre lhe guardou um eterno carinho.

Mas quando Shaoran lhe veio à mente, lembrou-se subitamente de escovar os dentes, e tomar um banho para acordar totalmente.

"Bom dia Touya". Sakura descia sutilmente, não tinha pressa, sem afazeres o que a deixava um pouco desanimada, gostaria de fazer alguma coisa, queria ocupar os pensamentos.

"Bom dia monstrenga, por que acordou cedo?". Ele recolocava o café da manhã, para a irmã recém acordada.

"Esqueci de desligar o despertador"- Olhando para o porta retrato, disse- "Bom dia mamãe..."

"Ah sei... Kero já comeu, está 'assistindo' televisão... "- Sakura agradeceu pelo o café, e riu do irmão fazendo aspas com os dedos na palavra _assistindo- "_Seu cachorro é muito estranho, parece ser de outro planeta, onde lá com certeza não existia TV, ele não desgruda de uma".

Ela riu, e levantou-se indo vê-lo. Kero é da raça Shiba Inu, é o cachorro nativo mais antigo do Japão. A palavra "Shiba" refere-se originalmente a algo pequeno, no caso seria, um cachorro pequeno. Sua pelagem era de um vermelho tão claro, que misturado ao branco, chegava a ser amarelo.

Ela o havia encontrado todo ensopado quando saia da biblioteca de Tóquio, nas suas contas, ele deveria ter mais ou menos 5 a 6 semanas quando o achou, pois já era esperto. E foi muito bom ter-lo achado, primeiro por ele ser uma ótima companhia, e depois, por não saber o que seria dele naquela noite chuvosa. Pensou milhares de vezes no que teria acontecido se não o tivesse visto, sentado ao lado de um banco de ferro na praça, aparentando sem ter direção.

Ele olhava para a TV abanando o rabo, e latindo, pois a apresentadora preparava um típico prato japonês na TV.

"Eu vou indo Sakura-chan. Cuide-se, ouviu bem?". Touya chegou à entrada e calçou os sapatos. Sua irmã o acompanhou, ganhando um beijo na testa.

"Você também Touya-chan". Sorriu, dando tchau para o irmão. Ele abriu a porta, mas antes de sair lembrou-se de algo:

"Ah voltarei 12h00min, quero o almoço pronto!".

"12h00min? Mas as aulas sempre são o dia todo...". Touya se foi, lhe deixando sem resposta, o que a fez fazer bico.

"_Chato!". _Lembrou-se do café da manhã inacabado, e foi até ele, passando pela a porta da sala, olhando mais uma vez Kero, que continuava a balançar o rabo.

Sentou-se, agradeceu pela a comida, e deu a segunda mordida na panqueca, que por sinal estava se deu conta de que ficaria só em casa, e sem nada para fazer, isso a voltou a preocupar, queria muito ocupar seus pensamentos.

Olhou para um lado e para o outro, e estava decidida, faria uma faxina geral! Seu irmão não era desorganizado, mas mesmo assim, as mulheres reinavam no quesito "organização do lar".

Passou pano por toda a cozinha, limpou o fogão, a geladeira, e nada de parar. Sakura limpava o porão que não estava muito acumulado de pó, mais mesmo decidiu limpar, tiravam alguns livros do lugar, os limpando, aproveitou e deu olhadas neles, e nisso, já havia encontrado quatro livros ótimos de culinária, que seu pai deixou na mudança.

Um livro em especial, chamou sua atenção, parecia ser sobre magia, era estranho, não se lembrava de já ter-lo visto. A capa é uma espécie de tigre, observou os detalhes da figura e o abriu cuidadosamente, viu a inicial _"_**R.C**_"_, tendo a impressão de já ter-lo visto.

Folheou novamente, e pode ler uma breve explicação do que seria aquele livro:

"_Antes de tudo, é bom que se saiba a fundo, o que é a Magia. Ela tem somente um significado, mas pode-se interpretada de várias formas, até de forma errada._

_Magia não se pode confundir com mágica ou truque, seria uma lástima. Antigamente era chamada de "Grande Ciência Sagrada", por todos os __Magos__. Eles consideravam uma __ciência oculta__, que__ estudava todos os segredos da natureza, é claro, a sua relação com o homem._

_Muitos magos criaram conjunto de teorias e práticas, que visavam somente o desenvolvimento integral das faculdades internas __espirituais__ e ocultas do Homem, até que este, tenha o domínio total sobre si mesmo e sobre a natureza._

_A magia sempre teve características __ritualísticas__ e __cerimoniais__ que visam entrar em contato com os aspectos ocultos do __Universo__ e da __Divindade__._

_Particularmente, acredito que magia seja o desejo de __seu coração__[__...]"._

O livro era tão interessante que Sakura, mal ouvia a campainha. O barulho de Kero descendo as escadas do porão, a fez despertar. Ao se levantar deixou o livro no chão, passou correndo por Kero e foi atender.

A campainha foi tocada, insistentemente, pelo o olho mágico viu a pessoa, estranhou, abrindo a porta.

"Graças a Deus, você está Sakura-chan!"- Sakura foi abraçada pela a elegante mulher, ficou sem reação – "Fiquei com medo de você não está em casa, na verdade, me desesperei!".

Os gêmeos agarrados a mãe, sorriram para Sakura, que retribuiu o sorriso.

"O que foi algum problema?"

"Na verdade, um problemão! Planejei passar este dia com meus filhos, como você sabe, mas acabaram de me ligar, haverá uma reunião importantíssima, sei que não combinamos, mas será que poderia ficar com meus monstrinhos por alguns instantes? Por favorrr!".

"Claro que sim, senhora Hino! Pode ir tranqüila, cuidarei dos anjinhos". A linda mulher de cabelos longos negros lisos, a sua frente lhe deu um enorme sorriso, apertou sua mão diversas vezes, agradecida, agachou, ficando na altura dos filhos:

"Quero que os amores da minha vida, se comportem! Voltarei para buscá-los, ás nove, e se eu souber de qualquer travessura, vocês dois estão encrencados, ouviram bem?"- Amedrontados, se encolheram, a mãe que tinham era um anjo, mas quando a irritava, ficavam semanas sem desenho animado. Ela sorriu e continuou- "Cadê o beijo gostoso da mamãe?".

Cada um beijou o lado do rosto da mãe, e Sakura observava sorrindo. Apesar de ela ser uma mulher ocupada, o amor que tinha por eles, não era controlado e menos afetuoso.

"Entrem meninos! Bom trabalho senhora Hino!"- Antes de entrarem, os três acenavam para ela, que entrou na limusine- "Já tomaram café?". Perguntou Sakura.

"Mamãe fez panqueca, mas estava muito dura".

"É mesmo, eu não comi, meu dente de leite ia quebrar. O seu não quebrou?". Keitarô afirmou, mas não satisfeito com a resposta negativa de seu irmão Ken, foi até ele e pediu que abrisse a boca, para conferir.

Ambos tinham cabelos castanhos claros, olhos castanhos, sardas clarinhas com oito anos. Viviam falando das atrapalhadas da mãe, e das vezes que eles tinham que correr pela a casa, porque aprontavam uma das suas, e ela ficava irada. Não falavam muito do pai, dizia que a mãe ficava muito triste, apenas disseram que o pai japonês, sempre os visitava nos sonhos.

"Tenho ótimas noticias, temos panquecas aqui, a espera de vocês! Vão entrando!". Os dois tiraram os sapatinhos, e contentes iam passando direto, mas pararam quando viram Kero, assistindo TV.

"Olha! Um cachorro Keitarô!". Ken foi correndo até ele, e se agachou e fez carinho em sua cabeça. Seu irmão veio atrás.

"Que bonito! Nossa nunca vi uma orelha de cachorro de perto!". Ken puxava a orelha dele, e Kero tinha gotas na cabeça, estava prestes a explodir.

"Ken, não faça isso. Você não gostaria que puxassem a sua orelha, não é?". Repreendeu Sakura, que voltava da cozinha, já tinha arrumado o café da manhã deles.

"Foi mal, desculpe cachorrinho". Fez carinho em sua cabeça.

"Bem feito tonto! Só pode-se puxar o rabo, viu?". Keitarô puxava o rabo de Kero, inocentemente, e mais uma vez, Kero estava perto de explodir.

"Keitarô! Não faça isso também!"

"Mas, não tenho rabo Sakura-chan!". Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e os levou para a cozinha, antes, os fez lavar as mãos.

"Quer dizer, então, que vocês nunca tiveram um cachorro?"

"Mamãe disse que nos daria, quando tivéssemos idade para cuidar dele". Disse Ken.

"Eu posso cuidar, mamãe que não quer dar...". Disse Keitarô, mastigando a panqueca, convencido de sua responsabilidade.

"Não é bem assim Keitarô, um cachorro não necessita somente de carinho, necessita de muitas outras coisas. Como você, ele come, toma água, toma banho, faz bagunça, e é claro, vai ao banheiro...". Comentou Sakura.

"Nossa! Cachorro vai ao banheiro?". Ken engoliu de uma vez.

"Não o que eu quis dizer, é que..."

"Por favor, nos deixe ver o seu cachorro indo ao banheiro! Vou contar pra todo mudo da escola amanhã!". Keitarô pedia insistentemente, sacudindo Sakura que tinha gotas na cabeça.

"Ai ai aiai...".

* * *

**Casa de Li Shaoran 8:15**

"Jovem Shaoran, não vai querer comer mais?".

"Não Wei, pode retirar meu prato... Meilin já tomou café?". Limpava a boca no lenço branco, o deixando sobre a mesa.

"Ainda não, ela esta dormindo. Talvez ainda estranhe a diferença de horário". Wei separava os alimentos, para da próxima vez que retornasse os tirar dali.

"_Só ela dormindo, para a casa está tranqüila...". _Pensou Shaoran, não negando o alivio.

"Licença, jovem Shaoran". Disse Wei levando consigo pratos e o dois copos. De costas para Shaoran, escutou:

"Wei, farei o almoço, pode dispensar Sora hoje". Wei virou-se e nada disse, apenas sorriu. Sabia que toda vez, que o jovem cozinhava, é por que estava contente com algo. Isso era difícil de acontecer, e por isso foi muito feliz ligar para a cozinheira.

Shaoran levantou-se, e pegou as muletas, ao lado da cadeira. O joelho esquerdo doía mais do que o normal, antes escondeu a expressão de dor de Wei.

Se Wei percebesse alguma coisa, o obrigaria ir à irritante médica, **Ichihara Yuko**. Não era uma má médica, e nem tal pouco uma pessoa grosseira, ao contrário, era gentil, calma, atenciosa e MUITO irritante! Detestava o seu sarcasmo, e o quanto ela insistia na cirurgia de seu joelho, e em sua recuperação. Dizia que não podia diminuir suas dores para sempre. Ele que teria que fazer isso.

Shaoran foi lentamente, por causa da dor no joelho, em direção aos fundos, lá estava a parte da casa favorita. De um lado, o pequeno jardim de Wei, e do outro, o pequeno campo de futebol, que ele deixou.

Havia uma piscina inflável que ocupava a área dos antigos moradores de lá, o que restou foi apenas a grama, e quando ela foi aparada no dia anterior da chegada de Shaoran e de Wei, os dois foram pegos de surpresa.

Wei, assustado disse na mesma hora, em uma segunda feira, que iria ocupar aquele espaço com flores, exatamente por saber das dificuldades do jovem e de seu receio ao lembrar-se de futebol. Mas Shaoran, apenas disse: _"Deixe desse jeito". _E o permitiu criar um jardim, com o decorrer da morada ali.

Ele olhava a grama, que já estava ficando alta, acompanhando o vento que a balançava com fracos movimentos. Já se imaginou diversas vezes, correndo ali com uma bola. Imaginou-se até jogando bola com os filhos, com amigos, com amigos dos filhos e até com um cachorro, que tanto detesta.

Ele desejou a vida tranqüila no final da carreira, daquele mesmo jeito, sentindo o vento da manhã, a diferença é que não queria estar de muletas e desejava estar ao lado da mulher escolhida, que veria junto dele, os filhos correndo ou até mesmo indo para aula.

Sim, sempre quis ter muitos filhos. Na época de escola, para a primeira namorada disse dois, para a segunda disse três, para a última disse seis. E até hoje acha que este foi o motivo do término do namoro.

Andou com ajuda das muletas até a cadeira de madeira sofisticada, acompanhada de mesa, e mais três cadeiras, sentando com dificuldade. Soltou um grito de dor que só ele pôde escutar.

"Caramba... Porque dói tanto? Saco...". Ajeitou-se com as mãos na perna esquerda, a dor tinha se espalhado não era mais só o joelho, queria parar aquilo. Respirou fundo, e sentia aquela dor desagradável, diminuindo, parecia uma benção.

Sakura lhe veio em mente, talvez, ter feito um esforço extra com a perna ontem, seria o motivo de tanto desconforto.

_Ontem..._

"_Posso fica em pé...". Sentiu uma pontada na perna machucada, mas não demonstrou a dor, via o espanto no rosto de Sakura._

"_Mas... Mas...". Ela nem sabia o que dizer._

"_É eu sei, acredite, no mesmo dia em que nos conhecemos, a coloquei no chão". Não agüentando mais de dor, tirou o calcanhar do chão, ficou pouco tempo, se equilibrando com a ponta do pé, até decidi se sentar. Sakura foi ao seu encontro o ajudando._

"_Não deveria ter feito isso Li". Sua voz era baixinha e triste._

"_Estou bem. Não tinha para quem contar isso. E não sei por que e nem como, confio em você"- Deu um meio sorriso, mas se desfez, olhando para ela – " O que foi Sakura?"._

"_Não é nada, só estou surpresa, como foi isso?". Ela estava triste e com o olhar perdido, a hora havia chegado. Teria que entrevista-lo._

"_Não sei explicar, estava vendo TV, e deixei o controle remoto no outro sofá, as muletas não estavam por perto. Foi quando me levantei para pegar o controle, e consegui colocar a perna no chão, mas é segredo". _

"_Li, é melhor irmos, não me sinto muito bem". Ela pegou as compras caídas, e nada mais disse._

"_Algum problema Kinomoto?". Seus olhos tremiam, não queria ser tão sensível como era, sorriu e olhou para trás, dizendo:_

"_Eu prefiro Sakura!". Disse ela._

"_E eu, Shaoran". Sorriu._

_Fim._

Não sabia nada dela, no entanto, sentia tanta vontade de contar os seus anseios, as aflições, dúvidas, desabafar. Não tinha medo de se sentir frágil ao seu lado, ela podia ampará-lo e queria isso...

Mas que raios, era aquilo? Não podia ser daquele jeito. Era sua aluna, e a conheceu faz pouco tempo, vai sair por aí, contando coisas sobre sua vida, para qualquer um?

Shaoran ficou sério, e chamou por Wei, que não demorou muito a chegar.

"Sim, Jovem Shaoran?"

"Mudei de idéia, chame Sora para cozinhar". O desapontamento no rosto Wei, ficou claro.

* * *

**-Casa dos Kinomoto: 9:30- **

"_Desculpa mesmo Sakura... Têm certeza que poderá ficar com eles até as 2 horas?"._

"Tenho sim, não se preocupe! Pode ficar tranqüila!". Sakura falava ao telefone com a mãe dos gêmeos, havia acontecido um imprevisto, e só poderia ir buscá-los às 2 horas. Ela olhou para eles, que seguiam Kero, certamente queriam vê-lo "usando" o banheiro. Por trás do telefone a senhora Hino, suspirava aliviada, estava chateada por não ficar com os filhos. Mas sabia que com Sakura, eles estavam em ótimas mãos. Sakura escutou a pergunta- _"Será que eu poderia falar com eles um instante?"._

Sakura tirou o telefone do ouvido, e chamou pelo os dois que vieram correndo, sorridentes, disputaram para ver quem falaria primeiro.

Com gotas, Sakura apertou o botão, acionando o viva voz do telefone com fio, da sala: "Mamãe?".

"_Oi meus amores! Estão dando muito trabalho?". _Perguntou, notando o viva voz.

"Não mamãe, Ken e eu, estamos esperando o cachorro da Sakura-chan, usar o banheiro! É muito legal ficar atrás dele!". Ela ficou sem entender, e Sakura balançou a cabeça.

"_Por favor, sem dar trabalhos... Vou demorar em ir buscá-los! Yaten irá daqui a pouco deixar roupas limpas para vocês. Passaram um tempo com Sakura-chan! Se comportem!"._

"Ebaaa! Mamãe? Trás o sorvete que eu gosto, em frente ao seu trabalho?". Hino sorriu com a comemoração dos dois, e com o pedido de Ken.

"_Está bem! Mamãe ama vocês!"._ Nem ouviu a resposta, escutou ambos dizendo: _"Olha eleee!"_. E pelo o barulho, decifrou que os dois saíram correndo.

"Senhora Hino? Eles foram atrás do meu cachorro". Disse Sakura com gotas, olhando para a cena.

"_Por isso que hesito em querer dar um cachorro para eles, ficaria de escanteio" - _Deu uma risadinha_- " Tenho que desligar Sakura-chan, muito obrigada!Pare de me chamar de Senhora!Sinto me velha!Hihihihi!"._

"Tudoo bem, não chamarei! E não precisa agradecer, qualquer coisa, estaremos aqui". Despediram-se, e Sakura voltou a sorrir com Kero que corria pela a casa, parecia estar se divertido, os gêmeos passaram por ela, que foi logo pedindo que tivessem cuidado.

Estava feliz, a cabeça iria estar ocupada pelo os anjinhos, como chamava, que definitivamente, vieram na hora certa. À hora de encarar Shaoran, não ia ser adiada, mas por espaços curtos de tempo, seria posta de lado.

As perguntas atormentariam a mente, somente ao caminho da aula... Mas já sabia que perguntas terá que responder, enquanto anda até lá: Como seria a relação de ambos, depois de ontem? Iriam se tornar os melhores amigos? Investigaria mais e mais? Seria sua confidente? Contaria para Mizuki?E para Tomoyo, vai contar?

Não sabia nenhuma resposta, e se não sabia responder com o tempo que ainda lhe restava, pediria o milagre de saber de todas as respostas, até chegar à casa de Shaoran.

Num estralo, lembrou-se do porão e foi caminhando até lá, era melhor trancá-lo antes que um dos curiosos, fossem ali, não era seguro para crianças.

Não ligou a luz do porão, apenas desceu as escadas, e foi recolocando o restante dos livros no lugar, procurou por um em especial, tinha certeza que tinha o colocado no chão junto com os outros, não entendia, tinha lido minutos antes.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, estão... Olha que lugar legal!". Ken olhava maravilhado para a escuridão nada atrativa para crianças. Ia descendo, mas Sakura, lhe fez dar um pulo para trás.

"Nem desça Ken-chan, aqui não é para crianças! O que você ia me dizer?".

"Estão batendo na porta!".

Seria ele? O nervosismo foi instantâneo, não queria o ver tão depressa, tinha horas para controlar a emoção antes, mas naquele momento, não estava preparada. Mas se fosse, talvez, ele tinha vindo conversar, desabafar...

Intacta, escutava apenas as rápidas batidas de seu coração, respirou fundo, tinha que se acalmar se não, teria um treco. Levantou-se, e passou por Ken, o mesmo estranhando seu jeito, a seguiu.

Encarou bem a porta, antes de se aproximar, pode escutar a batida, que lhe fez tomar um susto. Então, já não podia ficar ali parada, era tudo ou nada. Suspirou longamente, e com a expressão angustiada, foi até lá.

Não viu ninguém pelo o olho mágico, fitou Ken, que continuava ao seu lado: "Têm certeza que estavam batendo na porta?". Perguntou desconfiada, pensando ser brincadeira

"Sim, sim!". Afirmava balançando a cabeça, Sakura teve sua atenção voltada para a porta, batida novamente.

"Sakura-chan, estou com medo!". Ken agarrou-se a sua perna direita, e olhava receoso para a porta.

Quem era afinal? A porta era batida da parte acima da maçaneta, se fosse Shaoran, teria que vim debaixo, por estar sentado. Não era ele.

Keitarô junto de Kero foram ver o barulho, escutando o que o irmão lhe disse, Keitarô, agarrou a perna esquerda de Sakura. Kero ficou em posição de guarda.

"Calma meninos, fiquem aqui!". Ela pos a mão na maçaneta, olhou novamente pelo o olho mágico, vendo um olho verde, lhe fazendo pular para trás.

"_Têm alguém aí?". _A voz veio de fora. Respirou fundo, e abriu a porta de vez.

Não conhecia o elegante rapaz de olhos verdes claros, que lembrava muito Yukito por causa da cor incomum de seus cabelos, que eram compridos, mas estava preso. Trajava um terno cinza, com uma gaveta branca.

"Bom dia senhorita... Chamo-me...".

"Yaten-chan! "- Os gêmeos correram sendo abraçados por ele, que sorria- "Pensamos que você fosse um bandido Yaten-chan! Você veio muito rápido! Sakura-chan, disse que não viu ninguém!".

"Acho que foi na hora que me agachei para limpar o sapato"- Disse o rapaz, saindo dos abraços dos dois, pegou uma pequena mala, do seu lado- "Vim trazer as roupas de vocês, que sua mãe enviou"- Olhou para Sakura, fazendo as reverencias- "Me chamo **Kou Yaten**, secretário pessoal da senhora Hino". Sakura se apresentou, e pegou a mala. Não podia negar, estava aliviada. Não era Shaoran. Levou a mão até o peito, o coração já mais calmo, voltava ao compasso comum.

"Yaten-chan, fique com a gente! Ele pode ficar né Sakura-chan?". Os dois a olharam, esperando sua confirmação, Yaten sorria sem graça.

"Claro que sim". Yaten foi puxada pelo os gêmeos, Sakura antes de entrar escutou chamando seu nome, olhando para a rua.

"Makinooo!". Abriu um sorriso, era a garota que conheceu na aula de Shaoran.

"Não sabia que você morava por aqui!". Disse a garota de tranças, sorridente, indo até o pequeno portão.

Para quem queria manter a cabeça ocupada, aquela manhã estava sendo ótima, a chegada dos gêmeos, a de Yaten que tanto os gêmeos gostavam, até de Makino, que foi convidada para almoçar, tudo foi presente para a sua cabecinha aflita.

Sakura foi ajudada pelo os dois com o almoço. Teve que driblar Makino, lhe dizendo que algumas coisas ela sabia fazer, outras não. O almoço foi feito, com a idéia de ser suficiente para as visitas, e aos moradores, sorriu imaginando a cara de Touya, vendo sua casa ser, literalmente, invadida.

Quando só Yaten lhe ajudou na cozinha, e nas conversas que tiveram, Sakura pode perceber que a Senhora Hino, significava muito para ele. Não era observadora, mas ele falava dela, de forma tão serena...

"Cheguei!". A voz de Touya chamou atenção de todos, que foram lhe receber dizendo:

"Bem vindo de volta!". Touya com gotas olhou para os visitantes sorridentes, e contou com o dedo indicador, quantos tinham.

Touya comia com cara feia, olhando para as brincadeiras dos gêmeos a mesa, Sakura tentava acalmá-los, tarefa difícil. Menos para Yaten, que somente com um olhar fulminante, ambos se comportaram.

"Sakura-chan! Você cozinha muito bem! Não sei por que você faz aulas de culinária!". Sakura gelou, e seu irmão a olhou surpreso. A irmã não precisava de aulas de culinária, pegava no seu pé, mas sabia que ela cozinha divinamente.

"Obrigada Makino-chan... Mas vocês dois me ajudaram!". Disse tentando se esquivar dos olhares do irmão.

14h30min e já havia tomando um banho e se arrumado, esperava pela a mãe dos gêmeos, os mesmos que tiravam um cochilo desde 13h00min. Estava inquieta, andava para um lado e para o outro, não podia faltar outra aula dele. Disse a Makino que iria, combinando de se encontrarem lá. Yaten foi embora há muito tempo, tinha sido obrigado a viajar com urgência.

Touya descia as escadas, e isso assustou Sakura, certamente, perguntaria algo sobre aquele assunto...

"Sakura, que historia foi aquela? Você fazendo aula de culinária para quê?". Dito e certo. Antes que pudesse se justificar, foi salva pelo o tocar do telefone, correndo até ele.

* * *

Tinha passos apressados, era 14h55min, quase perto da aula, não poderia se atrasar, sorriu ao avistar a casa do professor Li.

Keitarô conduzia Kero, e Ken ainda sonolento, tentava andar no compasso de sua babá. A mãe deles teve problemas novamente, e não pôde pega-los no horário combinado, como Yaten viajou por ela, não tinha a quem recorrer.

Sakura insistiu em ficar com eles, e no exato momento, os levava para a temida aula. Distraída com os meninos, não se lembrou de nenhuma pergunta. Seria aquele o milagre?

"Hoje realizaremos uma receita mais complicada! Chega de tortas, bolos, peru, essas coisas que...".

A porta da cozinha, foi aberta bruscamente, assustou quase a todos, como uma tempestade, ás três figuras se colocaram em sua frente, Shaoran já estava ficando tonto com tantas reverências feitas juntas.

"Desculpa pelo o atraso! Boa tarde!". Shaoran interrompido por três criaturas ofegantes, não escondeu o sorriso de lado, ela veio.

Olhou com curiosidade, as duas pequenas figuras, de cabeça baixa, imitando Sakura, que a propósito, estava linda ofegante, com as bochechas rosadas.

Ela lhe olhava com os olhos verdes, que hipnotizava Shaoran, preparada para escutar seus comentários. O seu jeito tímido fez o coração dele inquietar-se. Estava, definitivamente, feliz em ver - lá ali.

Pelo o silêncio, estava chamando atenção de todos:

"Atrasada novamente...". Foi tudo que disse, notando os olhares do aluno para si.

Sakura sorriu sem jeito, e Shaoran continuou com o que falava, ela esperava a oportunidade de explicar o surgimento dos gêmeos.

"Xiaolang! Vou ajudar você!". Meilin anunciou abrindo a porta, logo, abraçando Shaoran, esfregando a sua bochecha na dele, os alunos estavam com gotas olhando aquela cena.

"Para com isso Meilin! Não preciso de ajuda!". Ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos, fazendo bico – "Ta bem, ta bem! Vê se não atrapalha!". Sorridente ficou ao seu lado, repetindo as ordens que ele dava, fazendo uns rirem.

"Chegou a tempo Sakura-chan!". Disse Makino com ela ao seu lado, os gêmeos estavam quietos, observando toda a cozinha.

"É verdade, tive que trazer-los... Será que fiz mal?". Makino não pode responder.

"Kinomoto! Quero falar com você!". Ordenou Shaoran, Meilin ao seu lado a fuzilou com o olhar, mas ao ver os gêmeos, cessou o fuzilamento, cochichando no ouvido do primo: _"Ela tem filhos?"._

Estava no canto da cozinha, esperando a temida conversa. Mordia o lábio inferior, tinha certeza que ele iria reclamar dos gêmeos ou até mesmo lhe lembrar que era uma aula culinária e não uma creche. Ele ajudava um aluno, olhou para ela, e foi ao seu encontro.

"Kinomoto, o que significa isso? Sabia que aqui é uma aula de culinária e não uma creche?". Por que será que não consiga errar em nenhuma de suas certezas? Suspirou inconformada.

"Desculpa-me Li, mas é que não tive com quem os deixar! A senhora Hino, quer dizer a senhora Rei, quer dizer, a senhora **Hino Rei**, digo, a Rei não pode ir buscá-los e...".

"Tudo bem, tudo bem!". Estava a ponto de rir com toda aquela atrapalhada. Wei entrou na cozinha e veio até Shaoran- "Wei, está vendo aqueles clones? Leve para os fundos e dê alguma coisa para eles brincarem". Wei sorrindo foi até eles, que desconfiados só deram as mãozinhas, quando Sakura sorriu, fazendo um "sim" com a cabeça.

Estava surpresa, pensou que escutaria milhões e milhões de reclamações, mas não, foi tudo tão... Tão, tão... Tão encantador!- "E você, por que está me olhando? Ao trabalho Kinomoto!".

"É isso aí! Ao trabalho!". Gritou Meilin, na bancada ajudando um dos alunos, que antes observava toda aquela cena.

* * *

Shaoran demorava a retornar, deixou Meilin cuidando da aula, e apesar de incomodar Sakura com seus olhares de fuzilamento, estava se saindo uma ótima professora.

A jovem chinesa lhe parecia ser uma pessoa meiga e sorridente, quando não estava lhe lançando olhares horripilantes. Algumas alunas já a conheciam, o que fez Sakura perceber que a sua vinda, era freqüente, seria ela, a informante de Mizuki? Poderia ser.

"_De novo..."- _Estava com gotas, sentindo o olhar da chinesa sobre ela – _"Nossa, os gêmeos!"._

Estava encantando, os ver correr ali, lhe trazia boas sensações que não sentia fazia um bom tempo. Pestinhas... Acharam a bola de futebol deixada pelo os ex-moradores, que Shaoran a escondeu atrás da arvore do quintal. Fazia tempo que estava lá parada.

"Vem logo Ken!". Keitarô estava impaciente, pela a demora do irmão em voltar a jogar. Ken escutava as instruções de Shaoran, que da pequena varadinha, observava aquele tumulto.

"Certo! É só olhar bem para a bola, e chutar certo?". Shaoran fez um "sim" e o menino foi correndo até o irmão.

Ele colocou a bola no chão, andou alguns metros para trás, olhando fixamente para a bola. Correu com tudo, e tudo o que chutou foi o ar.

"Ha ha ha! Não sabe chutar!". Caçoava Keitarô. Ken indignado olhou para Shaoran, que lhe passou confiança, e resolveu chutar a bola que nem tinha saído do lugar, mais uma vez. E fez isso.

"Ai minha cabeça Ken!". A bola acertou em cheio a cabeça de Keitarô, o que proporcionou risadas de Ken e de Shaoran, este, ria com gosto.

"Por que o senhor não tenta chutar?". Perguntou Ken, lhe estendendo a bola.

"Não posso, meu joelho não está na mesma condição que os de vocês"- Respondeu com um meio sorriso, e notando os olhares de ambos para os seus joelhos, disse- "É este aqui". Tocava no esquerdo.

"Então chuta com o outro pé!". Falou afoito Ken, querendo lhe ver jogar.

"Besta, daí ele vai cair, ta vendo que ele não pode se apoiar com a outra!". Os dois brigavam entre si, até que ele pediu que Ken pegasse as muletas sobre a mesa da varanda. Sem entender, ele lhe obedeceu e com ajuda do irmão trouxe.

Shaoran ainda tinha dores, mas se sentiu tentando pela a primeira vez depois do acidente, a chutar uma bola.

Ficou em pé, os gêmeos surpresos viam todo o seu esforço, se equilibrando com as muletas. Shaoran colocou toda a força nas muletas, cravando na grama, e assim podia chutar.

"Não posso chutar, se não houver bola". Ken correu, colocando a bola em sua frente.

Ele fitou a bola, e não se distanciou dela, quanto tempo não via uma bola pessoalmente. Não estava triste, nem ao menos, incomodado com aquela situação. Parecia uma realização.

Chutou, apesar da pequena distância que tomou, a bola foi longe. Surpreendeu os meninos, que foram correndo buscá-la.

Estava incrédulo, depois de anos e anos, ainda sabia chutar uma bola.

"Chuta de novo!". Pedia os dois, em coro.

"_Hum? Ken e Keitarô?"._ Sakura conseguiu sair da aula escondida, decidiu seguir as vozes.

Ken colocou em sua frente, e Shaoran sorria de lado, queria confirmar que podia chutar, novamente.

Ele chutou, mas dessa vez a muleta direita, se desequilibrou, mas conteve a queda. Ele olhou para o chão, viu que por instinto levou a perna esquerda machucada no chão, arregalou os olhos, a dor era imensa. Largou as muletas e sentou na grama, os gêmeos vieram correndo com aquela cena.

"Meninos, o que vocês... Shaoran!". Sakura viu a cena dele sentado, com os gêmeos desesperados ao seu lado.

"Sakura-chan, ele está com dor!". Gritou Ken, com voz de choro.

"Shaoran, o que foi que aconteceu?!"- Ele nada disse, a dor estava o consumindo, só conseguia gritar- "Meninos, vão chamar alguém!". Os dois foram correndo, deixando Sakura- "Calma Shaoran, por favor, fica calmo!"- Shaoran nada escutou, a dor sumiu, e tudo apagou, caindo para trás, desacordado, no colo de Sakura- "Shaoran? Shaoran! Ai ai meu Deus, Shaoran acorda!". O sacudia desesperadamente.

_

* * *

_

Continua...

* * *

**Olá, olá, oláááááá!Como vão todos?Antes de mais nada!DESCULPEM, toda essa demora! Faculdade, trabalho, obrigações nas costas...**

**Qro agradecer a todos os recadinhos para esta fic, e para as outras também. Fiquei muito feliz, o que me motivou muito a escrever.**

**Falando deste capitulo, sinceramente, não sei se vai agradar a todos... Acho que desandei um pouco, e escrevi demais! personagens secundários inseridos neste capitulo, somente são de minha criação, Ken e Keitarô. Fofinhos!**

**Já os nomes em negritos, são de outros animes, estou fazendo um crossover aqui. Hiihihi. **

**Ichihara Yuko:** _Personagem do mangá XXXholic. Uma bruxa, muito legal!Rs._

**Hino Rei:** _Sailor Marte, do anime Sailor Moon._

**Kou Yaten:** _Este personagem faz parte de Sailor Moon também, da fase Sailor Moon Stars. Têm personalidade dupla, é a Sailor Star Healer._

**Gente, mto obrigada mesmo! Vou agradecer com mais calma a cada uma!;)**

**Fiquem com Deus. AHHHHH!Me digam o que acharam em?Por favor!Rewies please!**


	11. Teimosia

--

Ele a fitou debruçada em sua cama do hospital, com o sorriso no canto da boca, logo afagou seus cabelos, na tentativa de acordá-la.

Sentindo os toques, abriu os olhos lentamente, tomando susto ao deparar-se com o olhar amoroso.

"Estava tentando acordar você...". Parou de acariciá-la, e com o sorriso magnético demonstrou toda a felicidade em ter conseguido o que queria.

"Voc... Você... Você está bem?". Corou subitamente, erguendo o corpo, ficando ereta na cadeira. O constrangimento de ter dormido ali, era nítido, a única coisa que lembrou e de que havia encostado sua cabeça na cama.

"Muito melhor agora... Tenho que lhe dizer várias coisas... Uma delas é que estou apaixonado por você..."

"O quê?!". Caiu para trás, e quando se recompôs o viu de joelhos em cima da cama.

"E isso que você ouviu! Case-se comigo!". Sua voz saia com toda determinação.

--

O barulho da porta, sendo aberta, despertou Sakura do estranho sonho. A enfermeira sorriu, enquanto conferia o estado de Shaoran, que dormia profundamente.

Vermelha, se deslumbrava ao vê-lo dormir serenamente. Não fazia idéia do por que ter sonhado aquilo, e nem iria bater cabeça com isso, afinal, para ela sonhos são sonhos. Mas mesmo assim, tornou-se inevitável não lembrar a vez que o pai havia dito que os sonhos são, na verdade, os desejos ocultos.

Estava simplesmente perdida, ele a pedindo em casamento? Não era seu desejo. Apesar de Shaoran ser um rapaz bonito, inteligente, ironicamente engraçado e enigmático, tinha certeza de que nunca se interessaria por ela. Só mesmo em sonho.

Levou a mão até a nuca dolorida, dormir daquela forma não fez muito bem. Olhou pela a janela e o pôr-do-sol, anunciando o fim de tarde, a distraiu por pequenos instantes. Havia cochilado bastante, constatou isso pelo o horário do relógio em seu pulso.

Saindo da janela, fitou duas figuras pequenas, que dormiam tranquilamente no sofá, sorria ao ver os gêmeos encostados um ao outro. Tinha sido complicado acalmar-los, e só foi possível, quando ambos viram Shaoran dormindo, resolveram dormir também, decididos a encontrá-lo no sonho que Shoaran sonhava.

Lembrou-se dele, e com passos lentos, ficou ao lado de sua cama, fazia um bom tempo que ele dormia tranquilamente, nem parecia ter gritado de dor horas atrás. Relembrar disso, seu coração ficava apertado, foi triste presenciar aquela cena.

A mecha de cabelo insistia em cair sobre o olho direito dele, ela hesitou em levar sua mão para tira - lá, o sonho de horas atrás a deixava nervosa e sem jeito. Olhou para o lado e para o outro, estavam a sós. Mudou de idéia, tirando o cabelo delicadamente.

"_Pele tão macia..."_. Murmurou para si. A porta foi aberta tão silenciosamente, que nem escutou.

"O que você está fazendo?!"- Bufando de raiva, Meilin ficou frente a frente com Sakura, a mesma a olhava atônita- "Estou falando com você!". Sacudiu-a, querendo obter a resposta imediatamente.

"Senhorita Meilin...". Meilin olhou para Wei, que com gesto pediu silêncio, apontando para Shaoran.

As duas olharam para ele, e se entreolharam. Sakura foi puxada bruscamente, se distanciando da cama.

"O que você estava fazendo?". Perguntou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"É que tirei o cabelo dele do rosto...". O sorriso nervoso acompanhava sua fala.

"Ah sei..."- Sorriu, mas logo ficou zangada- "Já chega ter meu primo em seus braços, agora você vem com essa! Nem pense que engoli o que você disse!". Apontava o dedo em seu rosto, a assustando.

"Boa tardeeee! Como vão todos?!"- Falando alto, a mulher com o jaleco branco, por cima de sua roupa, adentrou no quarto, alegremente sem a preocupação em controlar o "volume" de sua voz, deixando todos com gotas, que imediatamente apontaram para Shaoran. Como uma médica não sabia que o silêncio era totalmente apropriado naquele momento?- "Ah sim! Esse bobão continua dormindo, me desculpem!". Fazia reverencias, e foi até ele. Pegou com todo o cuidado seu pulso, enquanto cantarolava, todos da sala apenas observavam.

"Ela é tão...". Com gotas, Sakura procurava o adjetivo que a definisse.

"Doida...". Completou Meilin.

"Como ele está Sra. Yuko?". Wei ficou ao seu lado.

"Ele está bem Wei. Está apenas dormindo! Esse teimoso é duro na queda. Hihihihi. Duro na queda, eu e meus trocadilhos engraçados...". Wei sorria sem graça.

"A que horas ele vai acordar?". Sakura aproximou-se dos dois, e Meilin com a cara fechada, se colocou ao seu lado, não gostando daquele interesse.

"Bem, não sei exatamente a que horas, acredito que pode ser em alguns minutos, segundos. Se gritarmos todos, ele acorda agora, o que vocês acham?". Com o sorriso largo, esperava ansiosa pela a resposta positiva.

"Acho que não é uma boa idéia". Sakura sorriu sem jeito, negando veemente com as duas mãos.

"Definitivamente, essa mulher é doida". Afirmou Meilin, dando um suspiro de inconformada.

"A propósito, o que vocês são de Shaoran? Acredito que você seja a namorada..."- Disse olhando para Sakura, fitando Meilin, levou a mão ao queixo- "E você deve ser a prima dele, tem os traços da família Li".

"Não... Não sou a namorada dele...". Vermelha e sem graça, negou balançando a cabeça rapidamente. Meilin não disse nada, sua feição era séria.

"Sério? Que estranho nunca erro no que vejo de primeira". Sakura sentiu o celular, dentro de sua bolsa, vibrar e pedindo licença foi atendê-lo ao lado de fora.

"Alô?". Fechou a porta, no mesmo instante.

"_Sakura-chan! É Hino Rei, tudo bem? Recebi seus recados, confesso que se você não tivesse me explicado tudo, estaria desesperada pensando que aconteceu algo aos meus anjinhos..."._

"Fico aliviada que recebeu todas as mensagens, ia ficar muito sem jeito se deixasse a senhora neste estado, me desculpa por trazer-los até o hospital...".

"_Não precisa se desculpar, fui eu quem abusou de sua boa vontade, e, além disso, não estou irritada, tal pouco incomodada por eles estarem aí, até porque, estão com você. Como o rapaz está?"_

"Obrigada pela a confiança. Ele está dormindo, a médica disse que é questão de minutos ele acordar". Tecnicamente a médica disse, tirando a parte dos segundos e de todos gritarem para acordá-lo.

"_Que bom! Ah Sakura-chan, que cabeça minha, estou indo aí, daqui a pouco nos encontramos..."_

Quando a conversa foi finalizada, Meilin saindo da sala, com a expressão triste chamou a sua atenção, que começou andar em direção oposta a Sakura.

"Eii Meilin espere!". Olhou para trás, estranhando a sua pressa.

"O que você quer?". Fitava, vendo o sorriso gentil da "esquisita" aluna de seu primo.

"Você está indo ao lanche daqui? Eu queria ir, mas gostaria de companhia". Meilin a encarou com cara de poucos amigos.

--

_Minutos depois_

_--_

"Obrigada por ter vindo". Fez as reverencias, e logo, foi servida pela a garçonete, que trouxe sucos e biscoitinhos recheados.

"Vocês japoneses são tão estranhos, agradecem por tudo...". Tomou o suco, e balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

"Desculpa-me". Disse insegura.

"E se desculpam também...". Revirou os olhos.

"Os chineses são diferentes?".

"Temos nossas diferenças culturais, somos educados, mas não agradecemos tanto".

Ficaram em silêncio, até que Sakura resolveu se desfazer do silêncio.

"Ele vai ficar bem...". Deixou o suco de lado, olhando em seus olhos.

"É eu sei..."- O olhar sem rumo, preocupou Sakura- "Mas não sei até quando isso vai durar".

"Infelizmente não depende de nós". Colocou cotovelo em cima da mesa, apoiando a cabeça em sua mão.

"Xiaolang é um cabeça dura sabe? É teimoso e o pior é que ele gosta de ser assim. Tento convencer de fazer o certo, mas ele não me escuta! Não escuta ninguém! Sempre fala: Se for pra não ser como antes, prefiro não fazer nada!"- Meilin imitou o primo e sua forma de falar, causando risos em Sakura- "Do que você está rindo?!". Cruzou os braços, confusa.

"Você gosta muito dele, não é?". Deixou de rir, continuando a tomar o suco.

"Sim. Mas como a médica disse, sou apenas a prima dele... Apesar de tudo, apenas quero o seu bem, nada mais do que isso".

"Ele tem sorte por ter pessoas como vocês, ao lado dele. Que se preocupam, estando sempre dispostas e prontas para apará-lo". Concluiu com o pensamento distante.

"Vocês? Vocês quem?". Tomou o suco, pelo o canudo.

"Você e Wei". Queria incluir Kaho Mizuki, mas seu nome estava fora de questão.

"Não acho que seja sorte, é algo mais real. É amor..."- As duas sorriram, Meilin tinha a expressão serena- "Você é legal. Apesar de ser esquisita".

"Então vocês estão aqui!"- A médica mordendo o suculento pão doce, sorria falando de boca cheia- "Posso me sentar com vocês?".

"Pode ficar a vontade". Sakura assustava-se com o jeito nada comum da médica, que logo lhe sorriu, oferecendo pedaço que comia.

"Ele realmente vai ficar bem?". Perguntou Meilin de cabeça baixa.

"Você como prima, sabe o quanto aquele sujeitinho é teimoso. Ele sabe o que é melhor pra ele, mesmo assim, insistir em não se comprometer...".

Sakura notou que aquele era o momento, de saber mais afundo dos problemas escondidos de Li: "Como assim?". A médica que engoliu de uma vez, disse:

"Olha querida, não sei se posso lhe contar todaaaa à história, mas posso resumir dizendo: Shaoran precisa fazer quatro cirurgias para ter 100 de chance de parar de usar muletas. Mas ele não quer, como em toda a probabilidade, existem os porcentos de acertos e de erros. Os de erros é que há chance de ele poder andar sim, mas com certas dificuldades. E é nisso, que ele se prende..."

"Mas...". Meilin até então calada, foi interrompida.

"Não seria desse jeito, se o bobão tivesse feito a cirurgia logo, e não depois de cinco vezes vim aqui, com problemas. Sinceramente, acho que ele é um tolo, que tem pena de si mesmo!".

"ELE NÃO É ASSIM!"-Levantou bruscamente da mesa, sem nenhum controle em sua voz, Meilin desabafou, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes- "Vi de perto, o quanto ele lutou para realizar seu sonho, não acho justo você falar isso! Será que não compreende que para alguém como ele, é difícil entender que seu sonho pode terminar de vez, por causa dessas porcentagens aí? Aposto que não sabe! Vocês, médicos, apenas estão no papel de criticar, não de entender os sentimentos dos pacientes! Isso é para os psicólogos, não é?". Deu as costas, com passos rápidos distanciava-se da mesa. Sakura ia levantar-se, mas Yuko a impediu.

"Deixa ela, apenas a testei". Engoliu o ultimo pedaço, limpando a boca.

"Como assim?". Franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Shaoran, apesar de toda aquela postura, é um homem que precisa ser encarado. Não se pode passar a mão em sua cabeça, e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, sem ao menos ele tentar. Wei me disse que ela seria a pessoa ideal para me ajudar a convencê-lo. Apenas a testei, e ela passou". Yuko a médica estranha e espevitada saiu de cena, dando lugar a uma mulher séria e madura.

"Meilin gosta muito dele, é tão evidente...". Sakura falou baixinho.

"Gosta, mas será que é o bastante?". Vendo a preocupação no rosto de Sakura, fez menção de que poderia ir atrás dela.

Sakura correu não ligando para os olhares sobre si, por toda aquela pressa.

"Meilin espera!"- Parou de correr, gritou quando avistou Meilin que parou deixando Sakura se aproximar, ofegante- "Não fique assim! Shaoran é uma cabeça dura, mas ele vai compreender que o melhor é fazer esta cirurgia!".

"Cinco vezes? Eu não sabia que Xiaolang veio aqui cinco vezes! Como ele pôde esconder isso de mim? Como?!". Meilin chorava alto entre as mãos, Sakura lhe deu o abraço fraterno, enquanto esforçava-se para não chorar.

* * *

"Sabe o que você deve fazer mano?". Sentada na areia branca, a moça de longos cabelos castanhos escuros, olhava para o mar calmo, a sua frente.

"O quê?". Sentado, ao lado da irmã, tinha o olhar fixo para o horizonte.

A linda moça de pele branquinha, deixou o mar de lado, encarando o irmão distraído, com o sorriso confiante:

"Seguir em frente, sem hesitar. Ou você não acredita que nós te amamos!?". O rapaz apenas sorriu, agradecendo sem falar nada, por aquelas palavras ditas.

--

Apertou os olhos por causa de toda a claridade do quarto iluminado, foi questão de segundos se acostumar com a mesma. Olhou para o lado e viu a prima sorridente. Por momentos, comparou a imagem da irmã com a de sua prima.

"Boa tarde seu bobó!". Shaoran esfregou o olho direito, se levantando calmamente, encostado as costas nos travesseiros que Meilin colocava atrás dele.

Logo a prima lhe mostrou a língua, o fazendo sorrir.

"Boa tarde, boba". Disse em chinês. Olhou envolta, constatando que estava mesmo no hospital.

"Se sente bem?". Aproximou-se de sua cama, de braços cruzados.

"Sim, o joelho não dói mais... Dormir muito tempo?". Bocejou, sentindo pleno conforto e tranqüilidade. Realmente, o joelho já não doía.

"Ahã, está aqui desde três horas. São cinco e meia, agora". A conversa se desenrolava toda em chinês.

"Onde está o Wei?". Espantou-se pelo o tempo de sua dormida, mas o espanto não foi maior do que a falta que sentiu da presença do homem, que para ele sempre se comportou como um pai.

"Está lá fora, assim todos, esperando você acordar. Não vou chamá-los, por que sou egoísta, que nem o primo que tenho. Descobri que ele esconde as coisas de mim...". Falou ironicamente.

"Como assim todos? Meilin...". Fez-se de desentendido.

"Por que você não me disse, que não foi a segunda vez que foi veio para o hospital, Xiaolang? ". Descruzou os braços, gesticulando com as mãos.

"Não quero falar sobre isso...". Desviou o olhar cansado.

"Vou finalizar essa conversa dizendo, que se você não fizer a droga dessa cirurgia, irei contar tudo para sua mãe!"- Meilin andou em direção a porta- "Lembre-se disso!". Shaoran acompanhou a prima com o olhar, sem dizer nada. Meilin abriu a porta, chamando por todos.

Os gêmeos, os primeiros a entrar, vieram correndo, afoitos.

"Senhor Li! Que bom que está melhor!". Ken subiu em cima da cama, seguido por Keitarô.

"Ahh seus monstrinhos, desçam daí!"- Shaoran fitou curioso a elegante mulher, raivosa, que ficou sem graça- "Ah perdão, me chamo Hino Rei, mãe desses dois". Fez as reverências. Shaoran abaixou a cabeça, retribuindo o gesto. Logo, sorriu ao ver Sakura entrar seguida por Wei.

"Se sente bem, jovem Shaoran?". Perguntou aproximando-se da cama, apertando a mão de Li, colocando a outra na cabeça dele a sacudindo sutilmente.

"Sim, Wei. Estou bem melhor agora!". Rei chamou os gêmeos, que saíram cuidadosamente de cima da cama, e foram correndo para fora, mas não demoraram, trazendo consigo, buquê de flores.

"Sentimos muitos Li, por nossa culpa você está desse jeito!". Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, com a voz trêmula, abaixando suas cabeças.

"Não é verdade, todos nesta sala, sabem de quem é a culpa". Ele recebeu as flores, com o sincero sorriso.

"Como assim, culpa de vocês?! O que foi que vocês andaram aprontando?!". Rei esbravejou sem pudor, a cara de brava os assustou, causando risos a todos.

Sakura permaneceu calada todo o tempo, apenas observando, não interagindo com todos. Não sabia o que dizer, apenas sentia-se estranha estando ali, tanto que decidiu sair.

"O que você faz aí?". Yuko notou que Shaoran já estava acordado, olhando para a porta aberta do quarto, voltou sua atenção a Sakura.

"Nada". Sentada no sofá de espera, ao lado de fora, permitiu um pequeno sorriso tímido.

"Está preocupada com Shaoran não é?"- Sentou ao seu lado- "Ou com a sua missão?".

A palavra "missão", a deixou atordoada, somente ouvia aquilo vindo de Kaho.

Continuou a olhar para frente, com medo de encarar a médica estranha.

"Mas do que você está falando?". Nervosa, apertou as mãos, piscando repetidas vezes, na tentativa inútil de disfarçar o susto ao ouvir aquela segunda pergunta.

"Hihihihihi. Eu sei de tudo. Mas não se preocupe, sinto que você será a segunda pessoa que irá ajudá-lo".

"Como você sabe?!". Encarou-a finalmente, engoliu seco, não acreditando no que acabará de ouvir.

"Kaho e eu somos velhas amigas. Enquanto ela está longe, pode contar comigo quando precisar, está bem?"- A expressão de tristeza tomou conta de si, evitou contato visual- "Não fique assim, todos envolta dele só querem ajudar. Pense nisso Sakura".

Yuko parecia ter lido a sua mente, pois o fato de pessoas envolta de Shaoran saberem, a incomodava muito. E quando ele descobrisse? Pessoas próximas de uma forma ou de outra o enganavam, e não há ninguém no mundo que aprecie isto.

Não se preocupava muito com a raiva que ele sentiria de si, afinal, a seu ver, não era importante para Li ao ponto de vê-lo triste por sua causa, o máximo que iria acontecer, seria os gritos, a decepção, ele apenas colocaria toda a sua raiva para fora. Seria só um momento, que logo seria esquecido.

Quem sabe um dia, Shaoran a agradeceria pela a sua futura matéria.

Sakura com sorriso nervoso fitava a médica que se levantou e a puxou para entrar junto dela no quarto.

* * *

_Horas depois..._

_--_

"Desculpe". Ele a despertou de seus pensamentos, e uma Sakura assustada o olhou.

"Pelo o quê?". Ela que observava pela a janela, o céu estrelado, virou a cabeça em sua direção.

"Por você estar aqui até essa hora. Deve está cansada, mas mesmo assim, insistiu em me fazer companhia, enquanto Wei e Meilin não voltam de casa". As palavras saiam no misto de preocupação e irritação, por causa de sua teimosia em ficar.

"Não há problema Shaoran. Bem, você não me irritou e nem disse alguma piada ironicamente engraçada, então está tudo certo". Ele sorriu, e fazê-lo sorrir a deixava extremamente vitoriosa, não sabendo o porquê disto.

"Fico feliz em você está aqui. É tedioso não ter alguém no meu nível de antipatia por perto". Sakura aproximou-se, contrariada por aquelas palavras.

"Não pode receber elogios, não é?". Disse estreitando os olhos.

"Detesto". Disse sério, mas logo sorriu, falsamente.

"Meilin estava muito preocupada com você". Espreguiçou-se sutilmente, enquanto dizia.

"É eu sei, ela é muito sensível. Apesar daquele jeito bruto de ser". Lembrou da ameaça que a prima fez, e sabia que se não fizesse algo a respeito, ela iria cumprir.

"Shaoran, faça o que ela lhe pede...". Sentando a cadeira ao lado de sua cama, obteve sua atenção.

"Isso é algo que cabe a eu decidir, é a minha vida, portanto, minha decisão"- Sakura desanimou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ditas de forma serena e calma, sem nenhuma rudez. Notando o desânimo estampado no rosto da garota que o encantou, desde o primeiro momento que a viu, sorriu- "Não se meta, sua baixinha". Deu língua.

"Não sou baixinha!". Retrucou ferozmente.

"É o que então? Mesmo com muletas, fico mais alto que você!". Constatou, cinicamente.

"Ora seu..." – Suspirou, na tentativa de ignorar as provocações, e virou o rosto - "Se você não estivesse numa cama de hospital, você iria vê só!"

"Ui que meda!". Fez cara de medo, somente com objetivo de provocá-la.

"E, além disso, não sou baixinha, sou compacta!". Falou orgulhosa de suas palavras.

A gargalhada dele de tão ensurdecedora, a deixou totalmente sem jeito. Ela o via divertindo-se as suas custas, as risadas não davam uma pausa, e a vermelhidão em seu rosto surgia, decidida, levantou-se da cadeira, irritada.

"Vou dá uma volta!". Deu as costas.

"Ei, não vai! Fica!"- Entre gargalhadas pedia, mas Sakura não dava atenção. Vendo que era sério, ele se esticou ao ponto de segurar seu braço- "Fica comigo, por favor".

Aquele simples pedido, dito de uma forma tão amorosa, acertou em cheio a sua irritação, que se desfez como um cubo de gelo sendo derretido. Sakura estava atônita pelo o que acabará de ouvir, não era um pedido de casamento como no sonho, mas o fato daquele pedido ter dois sentidos, a paralisava.

Atordoada, tudo o que pensou em "dizer" para selar o silêncio foi: "Humrum...". Murmurou com o rosto vermelho, não se virando para Shaoran, que a fitava confuso.

"Algum problema Sakura?". Não conseguia ver nada que não fossem suas costas.

"Não é nada, só pare de me irritar...". Vermelha, brincava com os dois polegares, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

"Você é muito sensível. Parece uma criança mimada!"- Riu baixinho, Sakura virou-se com chamas saindo de seus olhos – "E lá vamos nós outra vez!". Divertia-se com a garota que o fazia esquecer-se de todas as suas dores por eternos, e preciosos, minutos.

* * *

"Senhorita Meilin, me espere". Pedia Wei, que trazia consigo duas malas de viagem, aparentando estarem pesadas, andavam pelo o corredor do hospital.

Meilin contrariada, o esperou, decidiu ajudá-lo com a outra mala, para chegarem mais rápido.

"Vamos logo Wei, Xiaolang deve está precisando de mim!". Wei nada disse, suspirou inconformado.

Meilin gritou para que segurassem a porta do elevador que se fechava, e para seu alivio o seu pedido foi atendido, andando mais depressa.

Entrou ao lado de Wei, ofegante. Subitamente, recordou da pessoa que segurou gentilmente a porta, ela olhou para cima encarando a figura alta.

Estava abobalhada. O cavalheiresco rapaz a cativava com o sorriso afetuoso, apesar da cara séria que antes tinha. Além de ser bonito, emanava uma energia tão forte e serena, que a fazia sentir-se bem estando ao seu lado.

"_Você, é a mania de ser sensitiva!"_. Lembrando-se de sua educação, agradeceu.

"Muito obrigada!". Wei, ao seu lado, fazia reverencia.

"Não há de quê". Disse o mesmo, cruzando seu olhar com o dela.

O interesse foi mútuo.

* * *

"De onde é que você tirou este xadrez?". Shaoran ajeitava as peças no tabuleiro, estreitou os olhos ao ouvir Sakura.

"É Xiangqi, conhecido como xadrez chinês, e não xadrez!".

"Tanto faz!". Praguejou, não dando importância para o que ele disse.

"Tanto faz não, sua SEM cultura!"- Indignada, abriu a boca para responder a altura, mas foi interrompida - "O Xiangqi joga-se mais depressa que o xadrez ocidental, porque a barreira de peões é muito reduzida"- Apontava para os peões que acabava de colocar no tabuleiro- "Uma outra diferença é que no xadrez ocidental a batalha se concentra, na maior parte do jogo, nas casas centrais do tabuleiro, no Xiangqi a batalha se desenrola simultaneamente em todo o tabuleiro. Entendeu?".

Tinha envolta interrogações, mordendo o labio inferior, fez que sim com a cabeça, mesmo não entendendo toda aquela explicação do veterenano em xadrez. Quer dizer, xadrez chinês.

"Não entendeu nada né?". Balançou a cabeça, negativamente, com a atenção voltada para as peças que terminará de colocar.

"Ahhh nunca joguei xadrez! E isso implica qualquer tipo de xadrez existente, seu COM cultura!". Exclamou, colocando a mão na cintura, irritada.

"Tudo bem, vamos jogar. É simples". Calmo, não ligou para a irritação dela.

Com todas as peças em seus devidos lugares, ele foi indicando quais peças ela deveria mexer, enquanto ele movimentava as suas rapidamente.

Não era tão difícil como chegou a pensar, somente acreditou, quando acabará de ganhar em poucos movimentos.

"É bem simples mesmo!". Falou contente pela vitória.

"Vamos outra vez, mas não irei mais ajudar você". Shaoran recolocava as poucas peças no tabuleiro.

"Mas, ainda não entendi muito bem...". Franziu as sobrancelhas, inconformada.

"Se vira, você não é quadrada!".

* * *

Seguia com os olhos, os passos do rapaz cortês a sua frente. Parecia estar perdido, demonstrava certa confusão olhando para um papel amassado em suas mãos, logo percebendo os olhares de Meilin atrás de si, a encarou, a deixando vermelha.

Realmente era um homem muito atraente, do tipo que necessitava admirar diversas vezes, para enxergar além do sorriso atraente, por ser tão misterioso atraindo olhares de qualquer uma.

Deixou de prestar atenção no rapaz, parando junto de Wei, em frente ao quarto de Shaoran, abrindo a porta.

Meilin não entrou, ambos estavam tão entretidos que sequer ouviram o ruído da porta sendo aberta. Parada, rememorou dos pais nas tardes quentes jogando o tradicional Xadrez Chinês, que Shaoran e Sakura divertidamente jogavam. A imagem deles sorrindo, lembrou de seus falecidos pais que se divertiam, e que também se amavam tanto naqueles tempos. Essa comparação a assustou.

"Até que enfim chegaram!". Shaoran disse ao ver Wei entrando, aparentando cansaço.

"Meilin demorou em escolher roupas apropriadas, Jovem Shaoran".

"Você e suas manias, não é Meilin?"- Notou que a prima permanência parada com o olhar perdido- "Você está bem Meilin?".

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Meilin-chan?". Perguntou Sakura, indo a sua direção.

"Não foi nada Sakura". Sorriu, assustando o primo que não entendia toda aquela educação e calmaria da prima.

"Coisas aconteceram, enquanto o jovem esteve dormido". Wei retirava algumas peças da mala, notando a surpresa do jovem.

"Se você me disser que a China não existe mais, depois do que vejo, não irei duvidar". Dizia enquanto, olhava para as duas, que se falavam, amistosamente, entre sorrisos.

"Você pode ir para casa se quiser, deve está muito cansada". Meilin notará sua cara de cansaço.

"Já vigiei crianças piores que esta, acredite!". Riram as duas, olhando para Shaoran que nada entendia.

"Obrigada por ter ficado Sakura, realmente você é uma pessoa única, como o meu primo disse". Sussurrou a ultima parte do que dizia.

"Ele disse isso?!". Realmente Shaoran, tinha o dom de deixar-la nervosa e sem jeito. Descobriu que isso se aplicava, até mesmo quando ele não dizia aquele tipo de coisa, diretamente para ela. Que descoberta insana.

A figura masculina andava, mas olhando para a porta aberta, reconheceu a pessoa quem tentará achar, por meio do mapa mal feito no papel amassado, andou para trás, sorrindo ao vê-la.

"Até que enfim!". Disse do lado de fora do quarto.

"Yue? O que você faz aqui?!". A presença a assustou um pouco, reconhecendo imediatamente o homem todo de branco.

"Quanto tempo Sakura! É uma longa historia, mais irei encurtá-la"- "Seu irmão e Yukito, ficaram muito preocupados com a sua demora em voltar, apesar de você ter avisado, então como seu irmão e muito menos Yuki, não puderam vim, eles praticamente me obrigaram e acabei vindo em seus lugares, apesar de não achar nenhum pouco ruim". Encostou-se ao batente da porta.

"Mas... Faz muito tempo que não vejo você...". Segurou a mão estendida de Yue, e recebeu um abraço fraterno.

"Conto o resto da historia no caminho para casa. Mas posso adiantar que sou um dos novatos médicos deste hospital, especializado em pediatria e Oftalmologia...". Entre o abraço disse, ela deixou de abraçá-lo, mostrando a alegria pela a novidade.

"Parabéns Yue!"- Sakura se deu conta, de que não estavam somente os dois na sala quieta, olhou para o lado, vendo Meilin e Shaoran que prestavam atenção na conversa- "Esse é Yue Tsukishiro! É um grande amigo, que não vejo há bastante tempo, ainda estou surpresa... Esta é Meilin".

"Vimos-nos agora a pouco, não foi senhorita?". O sorrisinho sedutor tirou o fôlego de Meilin que até aquele momento, permanência sem voz. Estava nervosa em revê-lo. Estar diante dele lhe causava nervosismo tremendo.

"Sim...". Enrubesceu rapidamente, envergonhada, desviando seus olhos.

"Este é Shaoran, primo de Meilin, e ao seu lado, Wei"- Ambos cumprimentaram-se cordialmente. Shaoran pôde perceber a atitude estranha da prima ao ver aquele homem. De duas uma, ou se preocupava em saber quem era o estranho conhecido da aluna baixinha ou preocupava-se em descobrir o porquê do rosto vermelho da prima - "Melhor irmos, antes que os dois venham aqui!". Despedia-se, não notando o olhar fulminante de Shaoran para Yue.

* * *

_Horas depois..._

_--_

"Preocupei-me atoa com você"- Esperava pela a jogada do amigo, que tinha o olhar firme no tabuleiro - "Em companhia da adorável Sakura, duvido que lembrou do joelho fraturado".

"Cala a boca, Eriol".

"Andei conversando com a sua prima, e ela me disse o que estar disposta a fazer". Cruzou os braços, esperando pacientemente a jogada do amigo.

"Meilin, é uma intrometida". Shaoran movimentou o seu general verticalmente.

"E você é cabeça dura"- Sorriu, realizando um xeque-mate capturando o general recém movimentado, com o seu soldado– "Xeque mate".

"Droga! Vamos outra vez!". Aborreceu-se pela terceira derrota consecutiva.

"Como quiser"- A irritação do amigo, o fez sorrir, como sempre. Mas sua feição mudou, a seriedade tomou conta, sabia que as coisas envoltas do amigo, estavam acontecendo rápido demais- "Shaoran, não envolva seu coração nisso tudo". Encarou o amigo, que deixou de arrumar o tabuleiro.

"Como assim?". O encarou por poucos minutos, continuando a arrumar, sem prestar atenção em sua resposta.

"Apenas, não o envolva".

"Você e seus comentários misteriosos, não muda nunca..."- Revirou os olhos- "Vamos, você começa!". Não deu importância para o amigo que se mostrava preocupado.

* * *

"Chegamos!"- Sakura adentrou logo em seguida Yue, que como ela, retirava seus sapatos- "Estranho, será que não tem ninguém?!". Terminando de retirar os sapatos, massageou rapidamente o pé direito, sorriu para Yue, que foi convidado a segui - lá.

"Dá ultima vez que falei com seu irmão, ele estava em casa...".

Sakura nada disse, chamou pelo o irmão, e escutou um gemido estranho vindo da sala. Por um momento, teve medo de encontrar uma cena assustadora, mas respirou fundo, e foi até lá.

"Touya-ch...?"- Arregalou os olhos, a cena era do irmão desconfortavelmente sendo abraçado, enquanto a mulher tirava foto dos dois. O susto é que conhecia aquela mulher- "Nakuru?!".

"Ah Sakura-chan! Você chegou!". Soltou Touya, e correu para abraçá-la.

"Graças a Deus, vocês chegaram...". Touya respirava aliviado, enquanto a irmã sentia-se sufocada pelo o abraço de urso da louca assistente de sua chefa. Yue balançava a cabeça negativamente, andou até Touya batendo em suas costas, enquanto com gestos insinuava coisas, irritando o mesmo.

"Mas... O que você... Faz aqui?!". Recupera-se do abraço apertado, perguntando baixinho.

"A chefinha me mandou, disse que você irá precisar de mim"- Mostrava todos os dentes, num misto de felicidade e euforia- "Seu irmãozinho é tão lindo Sakura-chan, veja!"- Mostrava as fotos que tirará, pela a tela da câmera digital. Olhou para trás, e recomeçou sua sessão fotográfica, constrangendo Yue também- "Vamos Touya-chan, abraça seu amiguinho! Como é seu nome mesmo, lindo estranho?".

"_Não costumo ter pressentimentos, tal pouco tenho palpites. Mas não sei por que, sinto que irá acontecer alguma coisa...". _Sakura ria sem graça, na tentativa de controlar a descontrolada Nakuru.

-

-

-

* * *

Continua

* * *

-

-

-

**Finalmente, capitulo dez de uma das minhas historias que tanto gosto. Sem desculpas desta vez. Apenas digo, que sou uma pessoa que tem um grave problema com as coincidências. ¬¬.**

**Gostaram? É um capitulo que se desenrolou basicamente, todo no hospital. Espero que não tenham achado monótono, mas não esqueçam que Shaoran precisou ir para lá. Procurei trabalhar um pouco com personagens secundários, outros não deram as caras como Tomoyo, mas ás vezes, na minha cabeça, não vejo como encaixá-los. Mas nossa queria e adorável Tomoyo, e todos os sumidos personagens deste capítulo, iram aparecer no outro. Vão ver e constatar o que digo.**

**Há um dialogo entre Meilin e Sakura, curto sobre a "diferença" costumes em relação ao agradecimento. Não deve haver muita diferença no modo execessivo de serem educados entre os japoneses e chineses, só na minha historia, há uma pequena diferença, que acredito que não exista.**

**Agradeço por todos os recadinhos, simpáticos, encorajadores e estimulantes:**

Akemi: _Obrigada pelo o recadinho. Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo. Nota 100 ainda? Beijos._

Silvia: _Espero que tenha matado sua curiosidade. Beijos._

Camila: _Te deixei sem resposta, mas aqui está o 10º capitulo. Gostastes?Beijão._

ALINE: _Obrigada, é muito saber que tenho uma leitora antiga. Me deixa muito feliz. Parabéns para você que ainda acompanha. Beijos._

jessicaph: _E você, gostou deste capitulo? Torço para que a resposta seja positiva. Beijos._

Katryna Greenleaf Black: _Shaoran é um medroso! Não tinham me falado viu? Obrigada por ter me avisado, sempre achei que Kaho era o sobrenome, acredita? Desculpa pela a demora linda. Beijos._

Miss LollyPop: _Aconteceu, que como Eriol disse, ele é um cabeça dura._ Hihihihihi. Beijinhos!

Musette Fujiwara: _Sakura é uma garota tão certa e justa, que acho dificil ela contar viu? Mas tudo pode acontecer, assumiu um compromisso com Kaho, além disso, é o emprego dela que daqui a pouco, está em jogo. Meilin não reagiu tão bem, apesar de eu não ter escrito a cena. Hihihihi. Confesso que adoro Ken e Keitarô, eles são o meu desejo de um dia, ter filhos gemeos. Beijos._

Bruna cm Yamashina: _Otimo saber que gostastes, são personagens carismaticos, que gosto muito. Apesar de não conhecer muito bem Yuko. Muito obrigada por add esta fic em seus favoritos linda! Beijos!_

Ma Ling Chan: _Ah que bom que você gostou! Sei que este capitulo demorou, mas é que fiquei sem idéias legais. E confesso, que não acho que seja um capitulo á altura. Obrigada pelo o carinho. Beijos._

Sakura Lindah:_ E aí, o que achou?Conte-me, por favor. Beijos!_

shiinigami': _Não desistir de Kissus não, é uma historia que adoro escrever. Logo, colocarei o proximo capitulo deste capitulo viu?Beijos. _

**Sei que pela a demora, a falta de sorte em realizar os compromissos, acaba-se por perder eleitores queridos. E me desculpo sempre por isso.**

**Fiquem com Deus!**

**Até a proxima!**

**Kissus.**


End file.
